Il Primo Natale Della Nuova Era – HEERO E DUO ARCH
by Ely
Summary: Dicembre, 197 A.C. - Da un anno le guerre si sono concluse e i 5 piloti di Gundam possono godersi il loro primo Natale di pace. La presenza di Relena, però, costringe Heero a tirare le somme della sua relazione con Duo. Yaoi
1. Capitolo 1

Rinuncia: Ovviamente GW non è mio, mai lo è stato e mai lo sarà. ;_;

Attenzione: 1x2, 3x4, 5xSP, Yaoi, no Lemon.

Importante:

- Questa storia fa parte di "Heero e Duo Arch", una serie di storie su come io vedo la relazione tra Heero e Duo.  

Il Primo Natale Della Nuova Era - HEERO E DUO ARCH 

**by Ely**

**Capitolo 1**

**A.C. 197**

Non era esattamente ciò che Duo aveva immaginato per il primo Natale della nuova era di pace ma tutto sommato poteva accontentarsi. Oltrepassò la porta dello chalet di montagna della famiglia Darlian e un piacevole tepore lo accolse scaldandogli il viso intorpidito dal freddo. Sorrise lievemente inalando l'odore del legno e della cenere. Avrebbe voluto trascorrere quei giorni di festa solo con i suoi quattro amici, magari in una delle tante ville di Quatre in un luogo caldo e soleggiato, invece Relena aveva fatto loro un invito che non avrebbero potuto rifiutare ed ora erano lì, nella sua casa tra le Alpi Italiane, accolti da un manto di candida neve bianca che anche se bella era pur sempre fredda e Duo odiava il freddo, lo aveva sofferto troppo da bambino ed ora amava i luoghi caldi. A pensarci bene nessuno aveva neppure pensato di rifiutare l'invito di Relena tranne Duo stesso. Ultimamente tra di loro non correva buon sangue.

Avanzò nell'ampia sala affiancato da Heero, seguito da Wufei, Quatre e Trowa e preceduto dalla stessa Relena e da Sally. Con poca grazia gettò il borsone a terra e stese le braccia verso l'alto emettendo un brontolio di piacere. Il viaggio era stato lungo e non troppo confortevole. Non era certo della compagnia che si lamentava, aveva viaggiato in macchina con Quatre e Trowa e con loro si trovava sempre molto bene, soprattutto da quando l'ex-pilota di Heavyarms era diventato più socievole e comunicativo, da quando cioè stava con Quatre. Ciò che lo aveva amareggiato in realtà era stato il fatto che Heero non aveva viaggiato accanto a lui ma in macchina con Relena; non solo con lei ovviamente, ma anche con Sally e Wufei; Il problema, però, rimaneva: Heero non era stato con lui durante tutto quel tragitto e in cuor suo Duo sapeva che non ci sarebbe potuto essere modo peggiore per iniziare quei giorni di festa.

"Era ora, cominciavo a congelare in macchina!" rese noto togliendosi poi sciarpa e piumino così come gli altri.

"Spero il posto sia di vostro gradimento," disse dolcemente Relena con un sorriso felice sulle labbra rosate sfilandosi guanti e cappello di pelliccia. 

Duo storse la bocca in una strana smorfia guardandosi intorno. E come avrebbe potuto non esserlo? La casa, in legno e pietra, era calda, accogliente ed arredata lussuosamente. La stanza in cui entrarono era una grande sala con un ampio tavolo rettangolare di legno massiccio nel centro; nella parete opposta vi era, tra due ampi finestroni che davano sulla veranda, un camino così grande che a parere di Duo ci si sarebbe potuto cucinare dentro un bue intero. Sulla destra un muretto basso divideva la sala da pranzo dalla cucina e sulla sinistra una porta di legno e vetro conduceva nel sontuoso salotto. Infine in fondo alla stanza sulla destra vi era la scala che conduceva al piano superiore e sotto di essa due porte: la prima conduceva nella cantina, la seconda ad un bagno. Ovunque erano appesi quadri a tema bucolico e un paio di teste impagliate di animali con lunghe corna che molti di loro avevano visto solo nei libri.

"Possiamo accontentarci," rispose l'ex-pilota di Deathscythe con un sorrisetto forzato, nella sua voce una inconfondibile dose di sarcasmo per la quale Heero gli lanciò un'occhiata severa.

"E' perfetta Relena," affermò poi Quatre, unico a non notare il tono dell'amico dalla lunga treccia. Relena sviò il suo sguardo contrariato da Duo e sorrise al giovane biondo ringraziandolo.

"Benvenuti." Fu il semplice ed educato saluto di Pargan, il maggiordomo della famiglia Darlian; si esibì in un lieve inchino, tutto ciò che la sua vecchia schiena poteva concedergli. "Signorina Relena, le stanze sono pronte, volete riposarvi un po' prima di cena?"

Relena si volse verso i suoi ospiti che sembravano stanchi e provati dal lungo viaggio. "Credo sia una buona idea."

"Allora seguitemi, vi mostrerò le vostre camere."

In cima alle scale si apriva un piccolo salotto nel quale vi erano due morbidi divani blu su un tappeto colorato di fronte ad una grande finestra che dava sul davanti della casa. Le stanze erano disposte a L intorno a questo salottino. La prima sulla destra era stata preparata per Heero, seguiva quella per Relena, poi quella per Sally e infine quella per Wufei. A quel punto la parete piegava sulla sinistra ed una stretta scala portava ad un piano superiore dove vi erano le stanze della servitù. A sinistra della scala, sempre intorno al piccolo salotto, vi era la porta della camera di Trowa e Quatre e infine quella di Duo.

_C'avrei giurato!_ brontolò Duo dentro di sé mordendosi le labbra; entrò nella sua stanza e si chiuse la porta alle spalle mentre il maggiordomo gli parlava ancora indicandogli dove avrebbe potuto trovare altre coperte nel caso avesse avuto freddo. Duo gettò a terra il suo borsone e si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul letto a pancia in sotto; chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente. "Sono calmo," sussurrò e poi prese a battere pugni e gambe sul materasso morbido soffocando i suoi lamenti di rabbia nella coperta sotto di sé.

Se il suo rapporto con Heero fosse stato ufficiale come quello di Quatre e Trowa, ora anche loro avrebbero avuto una stanza insieme, ma le cose non stavano così e certamente non per desiderio di Duo! Heero non voleva fare sapere agli altri cosa ci fosse tra loro e quando erano in pubblico esigeva una certa distanza, un comportamento da amici insomma e guai a pretendere di più! Heero sapeva essere terribilmente distaccato e freddo e neppure Duo, con il suo atteggiamento aperto e socievole, riusciva ad avvicinarsi se Heero non voleva. Era una cosa frustrante per l'ex-pilota di Deathscythe che invece amava il contatto, soprattutto con le persone a cui voleva bene e soprattutto con Heero per il quale sentiva di provare qualcosa che non aveva mai provato in vita sua: amore. E proprio per questo Duo aveva accettato il distacco impostogli dal compagno, aveva troppa paura di perderlo e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per tenerlo accanto a sé. Heero era tutto ciò che aveva e tutto ciò che desiderava; quando erano soli, poi, sembrava che l'ex-pilota di Wing ricambiasse in pieno i suoi sentimenti, ma quando non erano soli... 

Duo smise di prendere a pugni e calci il materasso e sospirò profondamente. Heero lo amava, ne era certo, doveva essere così per forza, anche perché lui non avrebbe potuto vivere senza quell'amore! Socchiuse gli occhi sentendosi spaventato da quanto quel legame fosse diventato forte ed importante per lui.

Si rigirò sulla schiena e fissò il soffitto in legno con travi a vista. Relena era innamorata di Heero sin dal primo momento in cui lo aveva visto. C'era nei suoi occhi un desiderio evidente quando era accanto al ragazzo da L1, anche un cieco se ne sarebbe accorto e certo Duo non poteva biasimarla per quel che provava, ma certamente poteva biasimarla per averli messi in stanze così lontane. "Heero non vuole far sapere a nessuno quello che c'è tra noi, ma scommetto la mia treccia che Relena ne sa molto più di quello che vuole far credere!"

Alzò il braccio e guardò l'orologio, ci voleva almeno un'ora prima di cena e lui era affamato come un lupo. Era una cosa per cui i suoi compagni lo prendevano spesso in giro: Duo era sempre affamato, anche se poi in realtà bastava poco per sfamarlo e tutto sommato non mangiava così tanto. Quando Wufei lo chiamava 'pozzo senza fondo' Duo si limitava ad elargire uno dei suoi soliti ampi sorrisi e rideva continuando a ingurgitare quello che aveva tra le mani. Non si era mai preso la briga di spiegare all'amico orientale che quella era una cosa che gli era rimasta da quando era bambino, da quando cioè era un orfano di strada che doveva rubacchiare per procurarsi da mangiare ed erano stati più i giorni in cui aveva avuto le pareti dello stomaco incollate che quelli in cui aveva mandato giù un pasto decente. Quel tipo di fame non si controlla e ancora ne sentiva gli effetti.

Con una rapida spinta si alzò seduto sul letto mentre il suo stomaco brontolava ancora. Non avrebbe resistito fino a cena! Saltò in piedi ed uscì dalla camera soffermandosi solo per un istante di fronte alla porta della camera di Heero. Sospirò spingendo le mani nelle tasche e poi prese a scendere le scale.

In cucina vide Pargan e una donna di mezza età dai capelli biondi raccolti in una retina e dal fisico piuttosto robusto. Insieme si stavano dando un gran da fare per preparare la cena. Duo riconobbe nella donna la cuoca di casa Darlian, l'aveva vista altre volte in quelle rimpatriate organizzate da Relena e spesso si era fermato a conversare con lei. Del resto era un ragazzo che faceva presto amicizia con tutti e la cucina era un luogo che amava in modo particolare. Poggiò i gomiti sul muretto basso e li osservò attentamente; i due non avevano sentito arrivare il ragazzo che, quando voleva, sapeva essere davvero silenzioso, non per niente era un ladro.

"La signorina Relena vuole che la cena sia pronta al massimo in un'ora. Lei ed i suoi ospiti devono essere molto affamati."

"Tranquillo Pargan, lo sarà... dimmi piuttosto chi è il giovanotto per cui ha perso la testa."

"Perché dici questo?"

"Su vecchio mio! Conosco quella ragazza da quando era bambina, vuoi che non mi accorga di una cosa tanto ovvia? Dai, dimmi chi è, tanto non è la prima volta che li vedo, ormai li conosco."

"Cecil sei troppo impicciona..." brontolò il vecchio maggiordomo, la donna rise di gusto colpendo l'uomo accanto a se con il gomito per incitarlo a parlare. "...ok, ok! Si chiama Heero Yuy, è il ragazzo con i capelli scuri e corti."

"Oh! Niente male! Anche se ha una faccia così seria! Per la mia piccola ci vorrebbe un tipo un po' più allegro, non un musone! Duo, quello con i capelli lunghi, ecco! Quello si che è un tipo simpatico!"

Duo strabuzzò gli occhi e non poté trattenersi dal ridere. Sia Pargan che la cuoca si voltarono di scatto e il giovane pilota si coprì le labbra con una mano per soffocare la sua risata. "Non credo proprio che Relena sarebbe d'accoro con te Cecil!" esclamò sorridendole, la donna ricambiò in pieno pulendosi le mani sullo strofinaccio e accostandosi poi al muretto basso.

"Mi stavo chiedendo quando saresti sceso a salutarmi!"

"Be'... eccomi qua!" disse e la cuoca gli accarezzò dolcemente il viso.

"Sei cresciuto Duo, ti fai sempre più bello! E la tua treccia?" Duo prese la treccia nelle mani e la spostò davanti su una spalla.

"E' sempre qui."

"E' cresciuta anche lei, ti vedrò mai con i capelli sciolti?"

"Mmh... non credo... non sono un grande spettacolo!"

"Sono sicura di sì invece. Allora come te la sei passata ultimamente? Sono quasi due mesi che non ci vediamo."

Duo aprì la bocca per rispondere ma Pargan lo interruppe frapponendosi tra loro e schiarendosi la voce. "Scusatemi, ma non credo sia il momento Cecil, abbiamo una cena da preparare, te ne sei dimenticata?"

"Oh, vecchio rompiscatole! Parleremo dopo Duo, ok? A proposito, volevi qualcosa?"

"A dire il vero sì... avrei un po' fame, c'è qualcosa da sgranocchiare?"

"La cena sarà servita tra un'ora," rispose il maggiordomo in tono leggermente contrariato. 

Cecil ruotò gli occhi verso l'alto e tornò ai suoi fornelli, prese due fette di pane e ci mise dentro formaggio, prosciutto e due foglie d'insalata. "Tieni Duo," disse porgendo il panino al giovane che la ringraziò felice. "Questo vecchio barbagianni non si ricorda quanto un ragazzo della tua età deve mangiare!"

Duo rise e poi, indossando il suo piumino, salutò uscendo di casa.

"Non stare troppo fuori, Duo, o prenderai freddo!"

Gli avvertimenti di Cecil giunsero all'orecchio di Duo un secondo prima che chiudesse la porta e lui rispose di non preoccuparsi. Era contento che quella donna fosse lì, con le sue premure e la sua gentilezza gli ricordavano Sorella Helen. Per un attimo rimase immobile in piedi testando la temperatura, faceva freddo, ma era un freddo secco, senza vento e quindi sopportabile. Si sedette sul divanetto imbottito sulla veranda e prese a mangiare il suo panino godendosi lo splendido tramonto di fronte a sé. Il sole, calando lentamente tra gli alti picchi delle montagne, tingeva la vallata sottostante e la neve che lo circondava di un caldo colore rosso-dorato. Il cielo poi era un alternarsi di colori che sfumavano dal dorato, al rosso, al rosa per poi sbiadire in un azzurro limpido e quindi in un blu sempre più scuro. Dalle colonie era impossibile ammirare uno spettacolo simile. Si chiese se i terrestri sapessero che fortuna avevano. Terminato il panino affondò le mani nelle tasche e sprofondò di più nel giubbotto per sentirne il calore. Rimase ancora lì e non si volse neppure quando udì la porta di casa aprirsi sicuro come era che fosse Pargan, il fedele maggiordomo.

Sentì toccarsi la spalla e d'istinto sollevò il capo. Non era Pargan, ma Heero. I suoi occhi si allargarono leggermente ed un ampio sorriso si disegnò sulle sue labbra.

"Tieni," disse il giovane ex-pilota di Wing colpendo di nuovo il compagno sulla spalla con la mano. Duo chinò il capo e vide che gli porgeva una grossa mela gialla. "Pensavo avessi fame."

Duo sorrise ancora di più sfilando una mano dalla tasca per prendere il frutto. "Grazie!!" esclamò contento mentre l'amico gli sedeva accanto. Heero teneva a lui, ovviamente teneva a lui! Questi piccoli splendidi gesti toglievano tutti i dubbi che Duo aveva, Heero non era abituato a pensare agli altri, ma preoccuparsi del compagno gli veniva quasi istintivo.

"Che fai qua fuori?"

Duo tentennò un poco preferendo omettere la parte del panino. "Mi gustavo il tramonto. Credevo stessi riposando," disse mordendo la mela.

"Non sono stanco, ho fatto viaggi ben peggiori di questo."

"Già, anch'io."

Heero lo osservò dare un altro morso alla mela ed un lieve sorriso si dipinse sulle sue labbra per scomparire un istante dopo quando Duo si volse di nuovo verso di lui. "Non hai freddo?"

Duo scosse il capo. "Questo piumino è eccezionale! Ho solo un po' freddo al viso."

"Sei pallido infatti."

"Come facevi a sapere che ero qui?"

"Me l'ha detto la cuoca e mi ha chiesto di controllare che non stessi morendo di freddo, ha anche detto che avrebbe preferito vederti mangiare il panino davanti al camino."

Duo rise mandando giù un altro boccone. "Cecil si preoccupa troppo."

"Ne parli come un'amica."

"Perché lo è. Lo sai Heero, mi piace chiacchierare con la gente e lei è proprio simpatica. Si diverte con me."

"Certo, sai far ridere tutti tu."

"Con te non mi riesce sempre," commentò il ragazzo dalla lunga treccia. "Allora, com'è la tua stanza?"

"Non male, più grande della tua."

"Ah sì? E tu che ne sai?"

"Sono venuto a cercarti in camera prima di scendere."

"Oh... se lo avessi saputo non sarei uscito da lì!" esclamò Duo con una punta di malizia che Heero sembrò non cogliere o che non volle cogliere; abbassò invece lo sguardo trovando il pavimento della veranda improvvisamente interessante. Duo deglutì e fissò l'amico smettendo per un attimo di mangiare la sua mela. "Qualcosa non va?"

"N-No."

"Su Heero!" esclamò Duo in tono allegro. "Ti conosco come le mie tasche, dimmi tutto." Heero lo guardò mordere di nuovo la sua mela, le guance gonfie per il cibo, il solito sorriso e gli occhi luminosi pieni di vita. Heero adorava quegli occhi, se ne sentiva terribilmente attratto. Quel ragazzo gli infondeva un senso di pace e tranquillità che non aveva mai creduto di poter provare in vita sua. La sua presenza era così rassicurante e piacevole, era per questo che lo amava? Heero corrugò la fronte stringendo lievemente gli occhi, amore? Era questo ciò che provava per Duo? Amore? Non ne era certo, del resto lui non aveva mai amato nessuno. No, non lo sapeva se era innamorato, non sapeva se quel che provava per il ragazzo di fronte a sé fosse solo attrazione.

Duo lo vide perdersi nei suoi pensieri e prese a parlargli con la bocca piena. "Ehi Heero... su che colonia hai spedito la tua mente?"

Il pilota dai capelli corti sorrise d'istinto volgendo lo sguardo verso il tramonto. "Su nessuna colonia."

"Non si direbbe!"

"Duo... ti dispiace essere venuto qui?"

"Mmh... diciamo che non era così che avrei voluto passare questo Natale. Volevo stare con te."

"Ma tu sei con me."

"Lo sai cosa intendo dire."

Heero chinò il viso senza rispondere, anche lui avrebbe preferito passare il Natale con Duo in altro modo, ma non avrebbe potuto rifiutare l'invito di Relena. Sospirò e si chiese come avrebbe fatto a dire al compagno ciò che aveva realmente in mente e cioè che voleva che in quelle vacanze restassero il più distanti possibili. Non voleva che gli altri si accorgessero di quello che c'era tra loro e soprattutto non voleva che se ne accorgesse Relena. Prese fiato per parlare ma Duo lo fece prima di lui mentre posava a terra il torsolo della mela.

"Non importa..." disse sapendo che Heero non era ancora pronto ad ufficializzare il loro rapporto. "... mi basta stare con te."

Heero lo vide sorridergli dolcemente e si rese conto di non avere il coraggio di parlargli. "Vedrai, staremo bene qui." Fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire e Duo annuì anche se non molto convinto. Heero era a soli pochi centimetri da lui, ma era come se fosse stato distante mille miglia. Indeciso allungò una mano per toccargli l'avambraccio, ma quando sentì l'amico irrigidirsi si tirò indietro di scatto. 

"Scusa," sussurrò Duo ma Heero gli prese la mano prima che potesse nasconderla nella tasca e la strinse nelle sue. Incredibile quanto anche lui avesse sentito il bisogno di quel contatto. Alzò il viso per incontrare lo sguardo di Duo che subito si chinò in avanti per baciarlo. Heero indietreggiò e frettolosamente si guardò intorno per assicurarci che non ci fosse nessuno; quando vide che erano soli si piegò in avanti anche lui ma invece d'incontrare le labbra di Duo incontrò i suoi occhi viola colmi di un'improvvisa tristezza.

"D-Duo..." sussurrò appena e il ragazzo si alzò di scatto liberando la mano dalla presa di Heero.

"Non importa," rispose Duo voltandogli le spalle e scendendo gli scalini della veranda. "Sono qui Heero, aspetto che tu smetta di vergognarti di noi... "

"No! Io non mi..."

"Ma..." lo interrupe Duo raccogliendo nella mano la neve posata sul corrimano di legno e voltandosi di nuovo verso il compagno. "...non farmi aspettare troppo."

Si fissarono per alcuni secondi, poi Heero annuì con un leggero cenno del capo. Non sapeva cos'altro fare e, abbassando il viso, tornò a scrutare il pavimento. Un istante dopo una palla di neve lo colpì in pieno petto e lui trasalì sollevando di scatto lo sguardo. Duo, giù dalla veranda, rideva impastando tra le mani un'altra manciata di neve. "La guerra mi ha insegnato che non vivremo per sempre!" esclamò lanciandogli di nuovo la neve. Heero l'afferrò al volo anche se in parte si frantumò nella mano.

"Smettila!"

"Cos'è? Ti sei rammollito Heero Yuy?" urlò tirando la terza palla di neve. 

Heero la schivò e, alzandosi dal divanetto imbottito, saltò giù dalla veranda, mentre Duo scappava ridendo ancora. Raccolse una buona manciata di neve e la lanciò all'amico colpendolo in piena schiena. "Te la sei voluta!" esclamò e prese a rincorrere Duo.

"Ma allora non sei così rammollito!"

"Ti ricordo che sono molto più allenato di te!"

"Oh! Sua eccellenza il Soldato Perfetto!" rise Duo schivando il compagno che tentava di afferrarlo, gli lanciò della neve e lo prese su una spalla. "Sono un ladro Heero, non puoi prendermi!"

"Staremo a vedere!" Scattò in avanti ma si rese conto che i vestiti pesanti e la neve ostacolavano di molto i suoi movimenti. Colpì Duo con l'ennesima palla di neve ma non riuscì ad acchiapparlo. Il ragazzo era davvero agile! 

Continuarono a rincorrersi e a lanciarsi palle di neve incuranti del tempo che passava, del cielo che diventava sempre più scuro e delle mani che divenivano sempre più fredde. Le loro risa si levarono presto alte e rumorose e solo quando Quatre li chiamò per la terza volta Heero lo sentì fermandosi di colpo e voltandosi verso la casa. Duo, invece, concentrato sulla battaglia, non si fermò gettandosi addosso al compagno e facendogli piovere sulla testa una bella quantità di neve. Heero barcollò sotto il peso dell'amico e per un attimo credette di poter sostenere entrambi, l'istante dopo, però, finirono a terra sprofondando nel morbido manto bianco. Si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere. Duo premette il viso contro il petto del ragazzo sicuro che quello fosse tutto il contatto che gli era concesso.

Sulla veranda i loro compagni, Sally e una stupefatta Relena li osservavano. "Ehi! Duo sa fare miracoli, non ho mai sentito Heero ridere così!" disse Quatre scendendo i gradini. 

Relena invece aggrottò le sopracciglia piegando le braccia al petto. "Che ragazzini!" brontolò con voce carica di rabbia, non sopportava che Duo stesse così vicino a Heero e non le era piaciuto affatto il commento di Quatre, Heero non rideva mai quando stava con lei, al massimo elargiva qualche sorrisetto.

"Ehi ragazzi!" urlò Duo agitando il braccio, erano ancora a terra, ancora l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro e lui non avrebbe rotto quel contatto sin quando Heero non lo avesse voluto.

"Si può sapere cosa diavolo state facendo?" chiese Wufei giungendo loro accanto.

"Giochiamo! Hai mai fatto a pallettate di neve?" rispose Duo, si sollevò un poco e di colpo lanciò una palla di neve a Wufei che agilmente la evitò, la palla proseguì il suo volo andando a colpire Trowa sul petto. 

Quatre rise e Wufei curvò le labbra in un sorriso compiaciuto. "Non mi hai preso," constatò e in quello stesso istante una palla di neve gli piovve sulla testa. Heero scoppiò a ridere affermando che invece lui l'aveva preso e come. Duo si alzò in ginocchio e affondò le mani nel freddo manto bianco ma non fece neppure in tempo a sollevare le braccia perché Trowa lo colpì con una palla di neve e lui sbilanciandosi cadde all'indietro. In pochi secondi anche Wufei e l'ex-pilota di Heavyarms si ritrovarono bagnati fino alle ossa; il gioco era ricominciato e più movimentato di prima.

Quatre li osservò divertito, vide Wufei perdere l'equilibrio e cadere all'indietro e Duo subito pronto a saltargli addosso coprendogli viso e collo con la neve. Scoppiò letteralmente a ridere quando Trowa, rincorrendo Heero, inciampò affondando di viso nel manto bianco. Quatre rise di gusto piegandosi su se stesso, ma quando si accorse dell'improvviso silenzio alzò il capo riaprendo gli occhi. I quattro compagni lo fissavano e la sua risata si spense lentamente.

"Eh eh... che c'è ragazzi? Perché mi fissate così?" chiese, li vide alzarsi ed esitante cominciò ad indietreggiare. "Su... non facciamo scherzi, eh?" balbettò e si voltò di scatto quando gli altri presero a correre verso di lui urlando. Quatre riuscì a fare ben due passi prima di finire a terra bombardato da una serie infinita di palle di neve, rise afferrando la gelida sostanza bianca e lanciandola a caso intorno a sé. Il gioco divenne una vera e propria battaglia.

"N-Non posso crederci..." brontolò Relena mordendosi le labbra.

Sally invece rise divertita e poggiò una mano sulla spalla della giovane. "In fondo non sono altro che ragazzi."

"Ma la cena è quasi pronta!"

"Lasciamoli divertirsi, la cena può anche aspettare..." disse continuando ad osservare i piloti dei Gundam; sorrise chiedendosi quanti di loro avevano avuto la fortuna di giocare così prima che la guerra iniziasse. Non conosceva molto del loro passato, ma sapeva che Heero era stato addestrato per diventare un soldato sin da bambino e che Duo era stato un orfano di guerra su una delle colonie più povere dello spazio. Forse Quatre e Wufei erano stati più fortunati, loro avevano o avevano avuto alle spalle una grande famiglia che li aveva sostenuti ed amati. Per quanto riguardava Trowa ne sapeva proprio poco, ma era pronta a giurare che non se la doveva essere passata troppo bene neppure lui. In quel momento sembravano proprio i ragazzi di diciassette/diciotto anni che erano e ciò la rese felice.

Quando finalmente rientrarono in casa erano tutti e cinque bagnati come pulcini, Duo fu sul punto di affermare di avere la neve anche nelle mutande ma si fermò un istante prima voltandosi verso Sally e Relena. "...nella maglietta." disse invece sorridendo per nascondere l'imbarazzo.

"E' meglio che vi cambiate prima di cena e vi prenderete una polmonite," consigliò Sally e tutti e cinque corsero su per le scale. 

Heero aprì la porta della sua stanza e Duo gli fu subito dietro. "Hai per caso del bagnoschiuma da prestarmi?" chiese ad alta voce con il chiaro intento di dare una scusa per il fatto che stava entrando nella camera del compagno. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e gettò le braccia al collo di un confuso Heero. Il bacio che gli diede tolse all'ex-pilota di Wing qualsiasi intenzione di allontanarlo che avesse avuto, al contrario gli cinse le braccia intorno alla vita stringendolo a sé e ricambiando il bacio. Fu Duo stesso a rompere il contatto. "Ti amo," sussurrò e Heero socchiuse gli occhi sentendosi il cuore battere più forte. Ma perché non riusciva a rispondergli _anche io ti amo_? Rimase invece in silenzio e gli premette una mano dietro alla nuca per stringerlo a sé e baciarlo con più passione.

Si staccarono di colpo quando qualcuno bussò alla porta e un istante dopo entrò Relena. Duo sospirò profondamente mentre Heero si piegava sulle ginocchia per cercare qualcosa nella sua valigia.

"Ragazzi, volevo sapere se le coperte nelle vostre stanze sono sufficienti, qui la notte fa molto freddo."

_Come no?! Proprio per quello sei entrata qui! _Pensò il ragazzo americano seccato. _Ma non potevi entrare senza bussare così almeno ci vedevi e non se ne parlava più?!?_

"Le coperte vanno bene, Relena," rispose Heero, poi si volse verso Duo porgendogli il suo bagnoschiuma. "Tieni," gli disse e l'altro lo guardò confuso per un istante. Improvvisamente si ricordò della scusa con cui era entrato nella stanza dell'amico. Heero non aveva alcuna intenzione di destare il ben che minimo sospetto nella ragazza che ancora li guardava dalla soglia della porta. Duo sospirò di nuovo, ormai il loro momento era andato in frantumi e Relena non se ne sarebbe andata prima di Duo. Tanto valeva uscire da lì.

"Grazie amico!" esclamò tentando di riacquistare il suo tono allegro, batté una mano sulla spalla di Heero e poi raggiunse la porta costringendo Relena ad indietreggiare nel corridoio e subito si chiuse la porta alle spalle. _Così se vuoi rientrare dovrai inventarti un'altra scusa!_ La ragazza sembrò leggergli nel pensiero e si accigliò profondamente.

"Anche per me le coperte vanno bene, grazie!" le disse sorridendo, Relena non rispose, si limitò ad un cenno col capo e se ne andò nella sua stanza evidentemente seccata. "Uno pari," sussurrò Duo ed anche lui raggiunse la sua camera.

*****

"Domani sarà certamente una giornata splendida, l'ideale per sciare!" commentò Relena seduta al tavolo della sala da pranzo, guardò i suoi ospiti e sorrise allegramente. "Se avete finito di cenare potremmo andare un po' nel salotto."

"Sai sciare Relena?" domandò Heero incrociando le braccia sul tavolo, a dire il vero non gliene importava molto, ma Duo stava ancora mangiando la seconda fetta della torta che Cecil aveva preparato e lui voleva perdere un poco di tempo. La ragazza, felice per il suo interessamento, annuì.

"Scio da quando ero solo una bambina, papà diceva che sono nata con gli sci ai piedi."

"Mmh... io invece gli sci li ho visti solo in televisione," disse Duo con la bocca piena.

"Sulle colonie ci sono luoghi apposta dove ricreano l'ambiente di montagna, con tanto di neve artificiale, non ci sei mai andato?"

Duo smise di masticare e fissò Relena in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi sorrise mandando giù il boccone. "Io stavo su L2, lì la neve è scesa una volta sola perché i regolatori termici non funzionavano. Non so se hai mai visitato quella colonia."

"N-No, non mi pare, ma dicono che non sia un granché."

"E chi le ha fatto questo complimento?" chiese Duo scoppiando a ridere.

"Io ci sono andato su L2 una volta," raccontò Wufei. "Ma ero piccolo e ricordo poco, mio padre mi disse che lì la resistenza contro la Federazione era molto forte, per questo la colonia era tanto malconcia e povera."

"Già," confermò Duo, Heero lo osservò attentamente, nonostante il tono rilassato e allegro che riusciva sempre ad assumere nei suoi occhi la luce si era spenta. Incredibile come riuscissero a leggersi dentro, erano come un libro aperto l'uno per l'altro. La sofferenza che Duo provava nel riportare quel mondo alla mente velava leggermente il suo sguardo, ma le sue labbra sorridevano, le sue mani gesticolavano allegramente. La maschera che indossava era davvero resistente. "Avevamo un bel gruppo di teste calde!"

"Facevi parte anche tu di quelle teste calde, no?" chiese Relena stringendosi nelle spalle.

"No!" esclamò l'ex-pilota di Deathscythe ed il suo sguardo divenne scuro per un istante, come se l'affermazione di Relena l'avesse ferito.

"Ma se eri un pilota di Gundam."

"Non c'entra niente Relena! Era un gruppo a parte, violento... troppo violento. E poi io ero solo un bambino."

"Parli di violenza come se non l'avessi mai portata," ribatté la ragazza ma si pentì subito di ciò che aveva detto.

"Ciò che abbiamo fatto era necessario," disse Trowa mentre Quatre chinava il capo rilasciando un sospiro.

Wufei annuì e continuò. "Oltretutto noi attaccavamo OZ, era una lotta ben mirata, volevamo difendere le nostre colonie."

"Vi prego di scusarmi, non era quello che volevo dire."

"No, ma hai ragione," sussurrò Heero tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul suo piatto vuoto. "Abbiamo portato morte, ma cercavamo di lasciare fuori i civili, anche se non sempre ci siamo riusciti. Purtroppo la guerra **è** violenza."

Relena annuì solennemente. "E' per questo che mi sto battendo, per mantenere questa pace tanto duramente conquistata."

"E dovrai combattere ancora molto."

"Lo so, Heero, e sono pronta."

"I ribelli su L2 erano degli estremisti," raccontò Duo, sembrava che non avesse seguito l'ultimo scambio di battute e che fosse rimasto sul discorso precedente. "Attaccavano la Federazione alla cieca, non importava chi ci andava di mezzo."

"E allora come sei diventato un pilota di Gundam?" chiese Relena.

"Semplicemente perché non erano loro il gruppo di ribelli che crearono Deathscythe, come ti ho già detto erano tutta un'altra cosa."

"Il dottor G, lui è il creatore del tuo Gundam, vero?" chiese Sally giocherellando con un pezzetto di pane e Duo annuì.

"Mmh... continuo a non capire... come sei entrato a far parte di quel gruppo?" La domanda di Relena lasciò tutti un po' perplessi e Duo in particolar modo. La scrutò attentamente per qualche secondo per tentare di capire dove volesse arrivare, ma dagli occhi di lei non riuscì a cavar fuori nulla.

"Non credevo ti interessasse tanto la mia vita."

"Ammetto che sono curiosa della vita di tutti voi, avete cambiato la storia con quei Gundam e eravate solo ragazzini in fondo." Elargì un sorriso dolce e lievemente imbarazzato ma Duo ebbe la sensazione che non fosse stata del tutto sincera; lui, che bugie non le diceva mai, sentiva quando qualcuno tentava d'imbrogliarlo. Strinse lievemente gli occhi ma Relena era davvero difficile da interpretare, soprattutto perché non era a conoscenza di quanto lei sapesse a proposito di Heero e lui.

"Il nostro passato non è qualcosa che a tutti va di far conoscere, Relena," intervenne Heero.

"Oh... " sussurrò la ragazza guardando il giovane accanto a sé, sembrava più agitato lui che Duo stesso. Si volse verso l'ex-pilota di Deathscythe con lo sguardo velato di tristezza. "Non volevo metterti in imbarazzo, scusami."

_Cielo Relena! O sei un'ottima attrice o non sei così stronza come pensassi, temo sia la prima però._ Pensò Duo che le sorrise scotendo il capo. "Non preoccuparti, non ti direi mai nulla che potesse mettermi in imbarazzo. Comunque se proprio t'interessa saperlo mi sono imbattuto nel dottor G per caso."

"Quanti anni avevi?" chiese Sally.

"Dodici."

"Pensavo aveste iniziato tutti piuttosto piccoli."

"In realtà, Sally, solo io, Trowa e Heero abbiamo iniziato da bambini," affermò Wufei mandando giù un altro sorso di vino. "Nella mia famiglia abbiamo una grande tradizione per i combattimenti e le arti marziali, nonostante amassi più lo studio che la lotta cominciai l'allenamento che ero ancora piuttosto piccolo."

"E la tua famiglia Quatre? Loro sono dei pacifisti, no?" domandò la dottoressa. Il giovane dai capelli color oro annuì con un sorriso.

"E' vero, ma ero convinto che bisognasse affidarsi ad altri metodi per difendere le nostre colonie. Oz era davvero una minaccia troppo grande. Appoggiai il progetto del dottor H e siccome ero già un buon pilota mi proposero di guidare Sandrock. No, io non ho iniziato presto come te, Wufei, e nella mia famiglia certo non ci sono tradizioni militaresche."

"Allora quando hai iniziato il tuo allenamento?"

"Tardi Relena, avevo già tredici anni."

"Infatti nell'auto difesa non sei granché," commentò Heero e Quatre balbettò arrossendo leggermente.

"Eh no... lo ammetto..."

"Be'... non possiamo essere tutti super addestrati come te," ribatté Trowa ma l'amico non rispose, si limitò ad inarcare le sopracciglia e a stringersi nelle spalle.

Duo rise ed esclamò che era meglio così perché di Soldato Perfetto ne bastava uno.

"E tu Duo?" chiese Relena. "Avendo iniziato così tardi come sei nell'auto difesa?"

Il giovane pilota da L2 elargì un sorriso furbo e impertinente. "Quella è una cosa che conosco bene, non ricordo neppure quando ho cominciato a difendermi da solo, sai... sulla colonia dove stavo io non era una buona idea essere degli sprovveduti."

"Ne sono certa... scusami la domanda Duo..." disse poi chinando un po' lo sguardo. "Perché il dottor G ti affidò il suo Gundam? In fondo non eri un pilota, ma... ma..."

"Un ragazzino di strada?" terminò per togliere Relena da un imbarazzo che in realtà gli sembrò terribilmente finto. Tutti gli altri rimasero un po' stupidi dalla domanda e lo stesso Heero si volse confuso verso la ragazza accanto a sé. Duo invece non batté ciglio e il suo sorriso divenne addirittura più maligno di prima, i suoi occhi brillavano di uno strano fuoco viola. "Perché io sono un genio, principessa..." disse con semplicità. "E poi Deathscythe non era del dottor G, era mio. Io l'avevo rubato e da dove provengo ciò che rubi è tuo di diritto."

Relena batté le palpebre più volte un po' perplessa da quella risposta, di certo aveva sottovalutato il ragazzo che le stava di fronte; Duo non era un orfano di guerra, lui era soprattutto un pilota di Gundam, forte, geniale e abile come gli altri quattro ragazzi che sedevano in quella stessa stanza.

"Non posso crederci che l'hai rubato!" brontolò Wufei e Relena gli fu silenziosamente grata per averla tolta da quella situazione imbarazzante.

"Non stupirtene W-man! E' quello che avete fatto un po' tutti voi nel momento in cui avete deciso di non seguire l'originale progetto Meteora. Non avrei mai usato Deathscythe in quel modo e comunque io ero l'unico in grado di pilotarlo! Deathscythe divenne mio dal primo momento che lo vidi."

"Di tutti noi sei certamente quello che aveva sviluppato un attaccamento maggiore al suo Gundam," commentò Trowa in tono divertito. "Ci chiacchieravi addirittura!" 

"Ehi! Guarda che non ero il solo! Wufei era peggio di me!"

"Non vedo cosa ci sia di male," brontolò il giovane cinese arrossendo lievemente.

Gli altri risero sentendo che finalmente la tensione generata dalle strane domande di Relena si era finalmente allentata e la ragazza si guardò bene dal creare nuovi imbarazzi, del resto non era sua intenzione rovinare le vacanze a nessuno, neppure a Duo nonostante non lo amasse particolarmente. Tutto ciò che voleva era solo sapere cosa c'era tra lui e Heero e se qualcosa tra lei e quel cocciuto giapponese potesse accadere.

Chiacchierarono ancora a lungo e quando si fece quasi mezzanotte Sally propose di andare a dormire o il giorno dopo invece di sciare avrebbero finito col passare la giornata su qualche sdraio al sole troppo stanchi anche per fare una sola discesa.

Duo sperò che Heero lo raggiungesse nella sua stanza, si sedette sul suo letto e attese, dopo mezz'ora, infreddolito e assonnato si sistemò sotto le coperte e cercò di restare sveglio ancora un po', ma presto il sonno ebbe la meglio su di lui che verso l'una cadde addormentato triste e insoddisfatto. Quella vacanza non stava affatto iniziando come aveva desiderato e sperò sinceramente che ciò che Heero gli aveva detto si avverasse e cioè che sarebbero stati bene lì. Sfortunatamente non poteva fare a meno di nutrire seri dubbi.

Continua…

*****

Grazie per aver letto e… mandate commenti!!! ^_^


	2. Capitolo 2

Importante:

- Il testo della canzone che incontrerete è 'So This Is Christmas' di John Lennon.

- Gli 'Epyon de Teros' sono un gruppo di terroristi che compare nel fumetto Preventer 5. 

Il Primo Natale Della Nuova Era - HEERO E DUO ARCH 

**by Ely**

**Capitolo 2**

La mattina seguente, come Relena aveva predetto, diede inizio ad una giornata splendida, ottima per sciare. Prima delle otto e mezza avevano fatto colazione ed erano pronti per raggiungere le piste che distavano poco dallo chalet. 

"Duo! Muoviti, stiamo aspettando te!" urlò Wufei dal fondo delle scale, l'amico era salito già da qualche minuto dicendo che doveva solo prendere una cosa e ancora non era sceso. Relena sbuffò guardando l'orologio e si volse verso Heero.

"Ma è sempre così ritardatario?"

"E questo è niente," rispose Heero con un sorriso. Vide Relena fissarlo confuso e subito tornò serio voltando lo sguardo verso le scale quando sentì una porta al piano superiore chiudersi di botto. 

Duo corse giù dalle scale con indosso un paio di pantaloni verde acqua, una felpa bianca in pail e sopra una giacca a vento gialla con delle rifiniture arancioni e nere. La treccia gli ondeggiava dietro la nuca e fece un balzo verso l'alto quando lui saltò gli ultimi tre scalini. Non sentì i commenti degli amici e sfrecciò in mezzo a loro correndo verso la porta d'ingresso, la spalancò ed uscì di tutta fretta. Gli altri piloti si guardarono confusi improvvisamente ammutoliti.

"Ma che gli è preso?" chiese Relena perplessa. Il primo a muoversi fu Heero che si diresse verso la porta seguito da tutti gli altri. Duo  parlava freneticamente con un grande omone di quasi due metri e saltellava intorno a quello che sembrava un grosso abete steso a terra.

"Ma chi è?" domandò Heero.

"E' il marito della cuoca, lavora anche lui per noi."

"E che ha portato?"

"E' un albero Heero, " rispose Trowa con voce quasi stupita.

Relena annuì e riprese a parlare. "E' il nostro albero di Natale."

"E cosa ha di tanto speciale?"

"Che domande, Wufei! Un albero di Natale è sempre speciale!" rispose Sally scendendo i gradini del portico, il giovane cinese la seguì con lo sguardo confuso e poi prese a camminarle appresso. Quando furono un po' più vicino le parole di Duo divennero più chiare e non un blaterare insensato come sembrava da lontano.

"E' bellissimo!" esclamò Duo dopo aver salutato l'omone che lasciava cadere a terra la fune con la quale trascinava l'abete.

"Ti piace? E' il più bello che ho trovato dell'altezza giusta."

"E' perfetto, Robert!" esclamò il giovane dalla lunga treccia, la sua voce era carica di entusiasmo.

"Bene! Vuoi darmi una mano?"

"Certamente!"

"No Duo, dobbiamo andare via," si intromise Relena e il ragazzo si voltò di scatto, delusione nei suoi splendidi occhi viola.

"Buongiorno signorina Relena, spero l'albero sia di suo gradimento."

"Certo Robert, come sempre. Ora ti prego di scusarci, ma siamo già in ritardo."

"Ma... ma io..." balbettò Duo guardando prima l'abete e poi i suoi compagni. I suoi occhi si fermarono su Heero che però non disse nulla.

"Si occuperanno Cecil e suo marito dell'albero, ora andiamo."

"Ma è l'albero di Natale!"

Relena inarcò le sopracciglia e poi un sorriso si dipinse sulle sue labbra. "Puoi restare qui se vuoi."

Duo batté le palpebre socchiudendo le labbra, aveva dato alla ragazza il modo di eliminarlo per l'intera giornata. Tentennò spostando di nuovo gli occhi dall'albero a Relena, da Relena all'albero e infine di nuovo su Heero. "T-Tu non vuoi..." balbettò ma vide Heero accigliarsi e subito volse lo sguardo verso il resto dei suoi compagni. "...voi non volete fare l'albero?"

"Con una giornata così? No, sarebbe uno spreco," rispose Wufei e Trowa annuì pensandola allo stesso modo.

"Scusa Duo, ma è tanto che non scio e sinceramente non vedevo l'ora," disse l'alto ragazzo.

"Heero... e tu?" Duo sussurrò la domanda con voce un po' incerta, i suoi occhi non potevano mascherare l'ansia che stava provando, come se stesse aspettando la risposta della sua vita. Heero sentì un fremito lungo la schiena, non voleva che Duo si esponesse così, ma d'altra parte il desiderio e l'entusiasmo che vide nel suo sguardo gli dissero che doveva rimanere.

"Oh no ti prego Heero!" esclamò Relena, una profonda delusione nella sua voce. "Non vedevo l'ora che arrivaste qui, volevo così tanto farti vedere questi posti! Ci sono cresciuta e per me era importante. Ricordi, te ne ho parlato durante il viaggio. Per favore, non lasciarmi sola."

Heero tentennò visibilmente indeciso, guardò prima Relena, gli occhi azzurri tristi e speranzosi, poi si volse verso Duo il quale sapeva di non poter dire nient'altro senza esporsi troppo. Lentamente la maschera tornò al suo posto e lui sorrise anche se in modo palesemente forzato. "Be'... fa come ti pare, io voglio fare l'albero."

"Resto io con te."

"Non preoccuparti, Quatre, me la caverò."

Il giovane pilota biondo sorrise e scosse il capo. "Resto volentieri, nella mia famiglia non si festeggia il Natale, ma sono molto curioso, ho voglia davvero di restare!"

Duo annuì allegramente, nel cuore ancora una lieve speranza, andò con lo sguardo in cerca di Heero ma quando vide che parlava con Relena e che la ragazza sorrideva felice, sentì che tutte le sue speranze erano vane. Ebbe la sensazione che il suo cuore divenisse improvvisamente freddo e lui respirò più forte rabbrividendo. Gli amici si diressero verso le macchine e, rimasti in cinque, ne presero solo una.

"Allora ci vediamo questa sera," disse Relena, un ampio sorriso sul volto che la rendeva più raggiante del solito. "Divertitevi!"

"Sicuro di voler restare?" chiese Trowa prima di entrare in macchina, Quatre annuì e gli diede un rapido bacio su una guancia.

"Io e Duo vi faremo trovare un albero meraviglioso!"  

Wufei girò la chiave e il motore si mise in moto, Sally gli sedeva accanto mentre Relena era accomodata sul sedile di dietro tra Heero e Trowa. Mentre la macchina cominciava lentamente a partire Heero si chiese se stesse facendo la cosa giusta, perché aveva tanta voglia di restare con Duo ma non il coraggio per farlo? Guardò fuori dal finestrino e i suoi occhi s'incontrarono con quelli del giovane americano. La tristezza e la delusione che vi lesse furono come una stilettata al cuore e lui trasalì voltandosi all'indietro in modo da continuare a guardare l'amico mentre la macchina procedeva lungo il vialetto. Duo seguì l'auto ancora per qualche secondo, vide Heero voltarsi verso di lui e non riuscì a nascondere ciò che provava, sapeva di avere gli occhi lucidi per le lacrime e che di sicuro in quel momento la sua faccia non era la più allegra del mondo, ma non avrebbe mai potuto esserlo dopo come Heero aveva rinunciato a lui. Alzò lentamente una mano come cenno di saluto e poi si volse verso Quatre e l'omone che aveva ripreso a trascinare l'albero verso casa.

Heero provò una stretta al cuore e fu sul punto di chiedere a Wufei di fermare la macchina quando Relena lo prese sottobraccio tirandolo in modo che lui si voltasse allontanandosi dal finestrino. "Vedrai, le piste sono molto belle e c'è uno splendido casolare di montagna con un ristorante davvero grazioso. Ho prenotato lì per il pranzo! E poi c'è un paesaggio meraviglioso tutto intorno!"

"Relena io..."

La ragazza sospirò profondamente e sorrise di più poggiando la testa sulla spalla del giovane pilota. "Sono così felice che tu sia qui, mi sento tranquilla!"

Heero chiuse la bocca, se c'era una cosa che non gli era mai mancato in tutta la sua vita era stato il coraggio e allora cosa diavolo gli stava succedendo? Perché non riusciva a dire a Relena come stavano le cose, perché non poteva semplicemente allontanarla? Si chiese se Duo avesse ragione, se lui si vergognasse di quello che c'era tra loro. Strinse gli occhi lievemente non riuscendo al mettere bene a fuoco cosa lo legava all'altro ragazzo. Il fatto che non riuscisse a dirgli di amarlo era sintomatico, no? Ma lui non amava neppure Relena, di questo ne era certo, era affezionato a quella ragazza e l'ammirava per l'impegno che stava mettendo nel creare una nuova era di pace, ma per lei non provava altro se non una sincera amicizia. Presto avrebbe dovuto affrontare il congresso per la pace, la sua carica di Vice Ministro era in bilico, ma certamente l'avrebbero rieletta. Sarebbe stato un momento importantissimo e difficile per lei. Sapeva quanto tutto questo le pesasse, del resto era un compito immenso e Relena era solo una ragazza! Per questo motivo non se la sentiva di rendere ufficiale il suo rapporto con Duo, certamente la cosa l'avrebbe sconvolta e lui non voleva che ciò la distogliesse dal suo vero compito: mantenere la pace, cosa che tutto il mondo desiderava e ne aveva un disperato bisogno. Di fronte a tutto questo lui e Duo erano due esseri insignificanti! Relena lo amava, su questo non aveva dubbi e, benché non ricambiasse, Heero rispettava i suoi sentimenti.

Sentì la ragazza stringersi di più a lui e sospirando internamente sollevò il capo incontrando gli occhi verde smeraldo di Trowa. L'ex-pilota di Heavyarms lo fissava con sguardo critico, Heero ebbe la sensazione di sentirgli dire: _cosa diavolo stai facendo? _Ma Trowa in realtà rimase in silenzio e lentamente spostò lo sguardo tornando a concentrarsi sul panorama che gli scorreva accanto.

*****

"Era ora che tornassi, ci hai messo tanto a trovare quest'albero!" esclamò la cuoca Cecil ferma sulla porta di casa, incrociò le braccia mentre il marito le sorrideva togliendosi il cappello.

"Ho cercato il più bello, tutto per te mia cara!"

La donna rise e poi si volse verso i due ragazzi. "E voi cosa state facendo qui?"

"Restiamo per fare l'albero di Natale, signora," rispose Quatre educatamente.

"Che bravi ragazzi! Andatevi a togliere quelle tute da sci allora e poi prendete le decorazioni che stanno su in soffitta."

"Cecil! Ti sembra il caso di dare ordini al signor Winner!" rimproverò il maggiordomo Pargan con una punta d'indignazione. Quatre rise salendo le scale del portico.

"La prego Pargan, non c'è bisogno di trattarmi così... sarò felice di fare quanto mi ha detto, signora."

"Che ragazzo educato! Ma non chiamarmi signora, i miei amici mi chiamano Cecil, vero Duo?"

Duo sollevò il capo avendo sentito il suo nome ma non il resto della domanda.

"Ehi piccolo, che ti ha travolto?"

Quatre si girò su sé stesso per incontrare lo sguardo triste e deluso del compagno. Duo si sentì un istante gli occhi di tutti i presenti puntati addosso e istintivamente sorrise. "Nulla Cecil... dove hai detto che sono le decorazioni?"

"Su in soffitta."

"Corro!" esclamò e, passando velocemente in mezzo alla donna e al maggiordomo che ostruivano la porta, corse su per le scale.

La soffitta era una stanza grande e polverosa, la quarta porta al terzo piano dopo le stanze di Pargan, di Cecil e suo marito e di un bagno. Vi erano ammucchiati vecchi mobili, alcuni quadri appoggiati ad una parete e persino un tappeto arrotolato posto contro il muro accanto alla porta. Duo si guardò intorno nella fioca luce che entrava per una finestra impolverata e in un angolo scorse alcuni scatoloni. Si avvicinò piegandosi sulle ginocchia e ne aprì uno, dentro vi trovò palline colorate e una grossa stella argentata che prese tra le mani fissandola senza vederla. La sua mente era lontana mille miglia e Heero era il suo unico pensiero. Possibile che si fosse dimenticato di ciò che si erano detti solo due settimane prima? Era importante per Duo questo Natale e Heero lo stava tramutando in un incubo. Aveva preferito Relena a lui. Questa realtà gli fece male al cuore e il giovane strinse gli occhi emettendo un gemito di dolore.

"D-Duo..." chiamò Quatre dietro le spalle dell'amico, la voce carica di preoccupazione. L'ex-pilota di Deathscythe spalancò gli occhi e frettolosamente si strofinò le guance con la manica della giacca a vento gialla e arancione per cancellare le lacrime; subito dopo si voltò esibendo un sorriso smagliante.

"Guarda! Ho trovato quello che ci serviva. Guarda questa stella!"

Il giovane arabo non ricambiò il sorriso, prese la stella tra le mani ma non le prestò alcuna attenzione, invece la posò a terra chinandosi anche lui sulle ginocchia accanto all'amico. "Cosa hai?" chiese. 

"Niente, non capisco di che parli," Duo balbettò. Scosse il capo tornando a frugare nello scatolone, ma Quatre gli prese una spalla nella mano e lo costrinse a voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui.

"Lascia stare quella roba e non dirmi che non hai nulla perché non è vero. Non sono così ingenuo nonostante quello che pensiate di me."

"Io non penso che..."

"Duo!"

"Quatre, sto bene!"

"Avevi una faccia da funerale giù e poco fa stavi piangendo."

Duo tacque mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

"E' per Heero? Perché se n'è andato?" chiese il ragazzo dai capelli color oro. Duo spalancò gli occhi fissandolo confuso. "Perché mi guardi così, credevi che non ce ne fossimo accorti."

"Guarda che non so di cosa stai parlando!"

Quatre sospirò, l'amico sapeva essere un osso duro quando non voleva dire una parola. "Duo... che ci sia qualcosa tra te e Heero è piuttosto evidente, non prendiamoci in giro, dai. Se vuoi che mi faccia gli affari miei ti basta dirmelo, ma non mentirmi, non ne sei capace e lo sai anche tu."

Duo chinò il capo e sorrise divertito, Quatre sapeva essere molto diretto quando voleva. Era un ragazzo molto dolce, ma anche estremamente deciso quando la situazione lo esigeva. "Caspita... non credevo lo sapeste. Non dirlo a Heero o mi ucciderà, certamente non sono bravo come lui a nascondere quello che provo."

"Ah!" esclamò Quatre ridendo. "Non credere che non sia evidente anche da parte sua! Heero sa essere molto distaccato, ma quando siete vicini diventa un'altra persona. Da quant'è che va avanti?"

"E' difficile dirlo... da un po'... da un bel po'..." 

"E perché non volete dire niente a nessuno?"

Duo tentennò un poco e poi riprese la stella tra le mani per avere qualcosa con cui giocherellare in modo da scaricare la tensione, era la prima volta che parlava con qualcuno di sé e di Heero e gli sembrava molto difficile mettere così a nudo i suoi sentimenti. "E' Heero... credo si vergogni di noi."

"Perché?!"

"Be'... perché... perché non è proprio una cosa normale..."

"Non credo ci sia niente di anormale nell'amore!" ribatté Quatre, era evidente che si sentisse direttamente coinvolto.

"Lo so... ma deve convincersene anche lui, da solo. Deve sentirsi pronto."

Quatre sospirò e infine sorrise battendo una mano sulla spalla dell'amico per dargli un po' di coraggio. Si alzò in piede e sollevò tra le mani la scatola delle decorazioni natalizie. "Vieni, scendiamo... sono certo che fare l'albero ti tirerà su il morale. E poi credo che tra poco Cecil ci darà per dispersi."

Duo elargì un fiacco sorriso grato dell'aiuto che il collega biondo cercava di dargli; subito si alzò a sua volta seguendo Quatre al piano sottostante dove, nelle loro stanze, si tolsero le tute da sci prima di scendere al pian terreno; da lì entrarono velocemente in salotto, un'ampia stanza rettangolare adiacente alla sala da pranzo e separata da essa tramite una grande porta di legno scuro e vetro trasparente. Nella parete opposta all'entrata vi era un camino grande quasi quanto quello nella sala da pranzo e di fronte ad esso un lungo divano e due poltrone ai suoi lati. Il divano dava le spalle alla porta e poggiato allo schienale aveva un mobiletto basso di legno marrone. Sulla destra una grande vetrata dava sulla veranda sul retro della casa e sulla sinistra stavano un altro divano ad angolo ed un mobile alto fino al soffitto pieno di libri e portafoto. Anche questa stanza aveva il pavimento in legno e sul camino di pietra grezza grigia vi era appeso un grosso fucile da caccia.

Ci volle un buon quarto d'ora per fissare l'albero in un angolo del salotto, tra la grande vetrata che dava sul retro e il camino di mattoni grigi. Quando finalmente l'imponente abete fu in piedi Cecil lo scrutò soddisfatta da lontano.

"E' proprio un bell'albero Bob! Addobbato sarà una meraviglia!"

"Volete pensarci voi ragazzi?" chiese il grosso omone rivolgendosi a Quatre e Duo, confronto a lui i due sembravano poco più che bambini. "Io devo occuparmi delle luci sull'esterno."

"Vedrai, faremo un lavoro eccellente!" assicurò Duo immediatamente e Quatre lo colpì leggermente su un fianco con il gomito.

"Guarda che io non ho la più pallida idea di cosa devo fare, non ho mai fatto un albero di Natale."

"Tranquillo Q-man! Ti spiegherò tutto io!"

"Bravi ragazzi! E allora se ci pensate voi io vado a fare la spesa per questa sera, avete preferenze?" domandò Cecil e il viso di Duo si aprì in un ampio sorriso.

"Una torta! Vorrei una torta con panna e cioccolata e noci!"

La donna sorrise e lo accarezzò dolcemente sui capelli. "Tutto quello che vuoi Duo, ci metterò anche delle ciliege candite, che ne dici?"

"Sarebbe fantastico!" esclamò, i suoi occhi erano tornati a brillare e la donna non poté fare a meno di accarezzarlo di nuovo. Solo dopo con il marito lasciò la stanza.

"Credo abbia un debole per te," commentò Quatre mentre l'amico cominciava a tirare fuori le decorazioni dalla grossa scatola.

"Già... forse mi vede come il figlio che..." deglutì alzando per un istante il capo verso la sala da pranzo ormai vuota. "...che è morto in guerra."

"C-Come?" balbettò Quatre sentendosi un improvviso groppo in gola.

"Era con la Federazione, in battaglia certamente."

"Molte delle battaglie sostenute dalla Federazione furono contro di noi. Tu credi che...?" Quatre non fu in grado di terminare la domanda, ma Duo sollevò di scatto il capo e fece cenno di no.

"E' quello che temevo anch'io, ma da quel che Cecil mi ha raccontato la base in cui si trovava suo figlio fu attaccata dalle truppe di Oz. Subito dopo l'incidente alla base New Edwards quando Heero abbatté per errore l'aereo del generale Noventa."

"Oh... che cosa triste... sai Duo, ho sempre avuto paura d'incontrare qualcuno che avesse perso i suoi cari durante una battaglia contro i Gundam..."

"Lo so... è lo stesso per me. Ora basta parlarne... dammi una mano con queste luci, mi si stanno intrecciando persino nei capelli!" disse mentre da un po' combatteva con una grossa rete verde punteggiata da lucette bianche. "Questa va messa per prima," affermò ed entro breve sia lui che Quatre si trovarono attorcigliati nel terribile groviglio di fili. Scoppiarono a ridere e ci volle più di mezz'ora prima che la rete fosse sistemata sull'albero, operazione per la quale necessitarono di una scala dato che loro non spiccavano in altezza e che l'abete era davvero imponente.

Dopo le luci bianche fu la volta di quelle colorate che sistemarono intorno all'albero in una spirale che partiva dal basso fino alla punta. Poi passarono finalmente alla parte più semplice: le decorazioni. Nella scatola ce n'erano davvero di tutti i tipi, palline dai mille colori, piene di strass e brillantini, tonde e allungate, grandi e piccole; e poi stelle, angioletti e piccole case, scintillanti campanelle e persino piccole stalattiti di cristallo che riflettevano allegramente le mille luci che danzavano tra i folti rami verdi.

"Duo..." chiamò Quatre mentre appendeva in fondo all'albero una pallina tanto grande da non stare neppure nelle sue mani. Alzò il capo verso il compagno che in cima alla scala si occupava della parte alta dell'abete e vide che il collega lo guardava attendendo che continuasse a parlare. Il giovane biondo sembrava leggermente imbarazzato.

"Che c'è Quatre?"

"Come è iniziata tra te e Heero? V-Voglio dire..." balbettò cercando di essere più chiaro. "Non vi siete visti molto negli anni della guerra."

"Oh... credo che tutto sia iniziato quando stavamo insieme in quella scuola... quella in cui ci eravamo iscritti dopo l'attacco alla base New Edwards. Il dottor G e il dottor J cominciarono ad assegnarci missioni e passammo insieme buoni due mesi. Non è iniziato tutto in modo facile... non esiste niente di facile con Heero. All'inizio ci sopportavamo appena, io ero quello che gli aveva sparato due volte facendolo finire in mano alla Federazione e non importava che poi lo avessi aiutato a scappare, sono certo che all'inizio non si fidasse assolutamente di me. Credo addirittura che mi odiasse!"

"E tu?"

"Io?" balbettò Duo appendendo l'ennesima stellina d'argento. "Io non lo odiavo... Heero era una sfida per me, uno dei pochi che non rideva alle mie battute, che non apprezzava la mia compagnia. Nella scuola mi evitava come la peste e più io mi avvicinavo più lui si allontanava."

"E poi cos'è cambiato?"

"E' successo tutto lentamente, Quatre. Le missioni... credo siano state quelle ad avvicinarci. Ci davano modo di parlare, di conoscerci, di stare vicini e di aiutarci. In Heero c'era molto di più di quel che voleva far vedere, di questo ne sono stato certo sin dall'inizio... capitò che io salvai la vita a lui e lui a me e scoprimmo che potevamo fidarci l'uno dell'altro, contare sull'altro, che in guerra è davvero tanto!"

"Già... sono d'accordo con te..."

"Eravamo amici, qualcosa di cui io avevo bisogno e che lui non aveva mai provato... alla fine stavamo sempre insieme, ci cercavamo se eravamo lontani e... be'... sono certo che è in quel momento che m'innamorai di lui. Il distacco fu difficile, vederlo saltare in aria con il suo Gundam, poi, ancora più traumatico..." sospirò profondamente e per un attimo abbandonò le decorazioni.

"Ricordo quei giorni," disse Quatre un istante dopo. "Ti riparasti nel deserto con me. Ricordo quanto fossi scioccato... il gesto di Heero ci lasciò tutti sconvolti."

"Quel pazzo suicida!"

"E quando lui s'innamorò di te?"

Duo deglutì a fatica, la domanda di Quatre gli fece gelare il cuore. Lui non lo sapeva se Heero era innamorato! Preferì tacere quel particolare e dopo un attimo di silenzio riprese a parlare. "N-Non lo so..." ammise e in fondo era la verità. "La prima volta che siamo stati insieme... ehm... fisicamente intendo..."

"Avevo capito."

"Uhm... fu quando mi salvò dalla base di Oz... quella sulla colonia... ehm... non ne ricordo neppure il numero.... oh sì! C-102."

Quatre sollevò di scatto il viso perplesso. "Dici sul serio?!"

"S-Sì..."

"Ma è stato circa tre anni fa!"

"Te l'avevo detto che è da molto che va avanti. Comunque dopo ci incontrammo una volta sola prima del Peacemillion e della battaglia finale. Le cose tra noi andarono avanti sull'ammiraglia di Howard... a fatica all'inizio, poi fu come se quei mesi in cui eravamo stati separati non fossero trascorsi..."

"Ma dopo la distruzione del Lybra e la fine della guerra non siete rimasti insieme..."

"N-No... nessuno di noi è rimasto vicino, Quatre, neppure tu e Trowa..."

"Non stavamo ancora insieme," affermò il ragazzo arabo con un certo imbarazzo nella voce.

"Avevamo tutti i nostri demoni da acquietare. Credo sia stato difficile per lui abituarsi al fatto di essere un soldato in un'era di pace. La nostra relazione è stata un altalena fino all'incidente di Mariemaia; c'incontravamo di tanto in tanto, soprattutto quando c'era qualche pericolo che incombeva sulla pace. Poi c'è stata l'ultima guerra e Heero scomparve di nuovo per un po'..."

"Per me e Trowa è stato più o meno lo stesso; durante la guerra era impossibile pensare di... pensare che..."

"Che saremmo sopravvissuti?" domandò Duo e il compagno annuì appendendo una stella argentata.

"Non avevamo il tempo per pensare ad innamorarci, a dire il vero..." rise. "Non ne avevamo neppure l'età!"

"Non siamo mai stati ragazzi, Quatre... siamo diventati adulti subito. Quando uccidi qualcuno non sei più.... giovane..."

"Capisco quello che vuoi dire..." Per un attimo l'ex-pilota di Sandrock tacque e poi riprese a parlare. "Anche la relazione tra me e Trowa fu un'altalena all'inizio, poi le cose cambiarono dopo l'ultima guerra e da quando siamo diventati Preventers."

"Dall'Aprile scorso... vivere insieme ci ha unito molto," commentò il giovane americano.

"Già! Ero proprio contento quando avete deciso di restare da me!"

"Be'... per me è stata una necessità! Per liberare il castello del Sanc Kingdom e Relena da quei pazzi esaltati mi beccai una bella mazzata in testa! Ouch! Ho ancora la cicatrice!" esclamò infilando le dita tra i capelli.

"Gli 'Epyon de Teros'!" ricordò Quatre. "Sei rimasto in coma per una settimana, avevamo tutti paura che non ce l'avresti fatta..."

"Ehi! Io sono un osso duro, che ti credi?! Ne ho prese poche di mazzate!" rise scendendo dalla scala per cercare altre palline nella scatola. "Comunque..." riprese qualche secondo dopo. "Sono contento che sia successo, da lì abbiamo deciso di far parte dei Preventers, la pace è ancora troppo instabile e noi abbiamo trovato una nuova strada. Forse tu non ne avevi bisogno, hai la tua immensa azienda da mandare avanti, ma per me e per Heero... è stato come smettere di essere sballottati a destra e a manca dagli eventi, come riprendere le redini della propria vita... è difficile da spiegare, ma da un po' non sapevo più chi ero e cos'ero; Heero non ne parla mai, ma sono certo che è stato lo stesso anche per lui. Era stanco di girare senza meta. E poi..." tentennò, smettendo per un attimo di cercare le palline. "E poi è da allora che le cose tra me e Heero hanno cominciato a stabilizzarsi... sì, insomma... a diventare qualcosa di vero... una relazione e non solo sporadici incontri..."

"Sono mesi ormai... non capisco perché Heero non voglia far sapere che state insieme."

"Oh... be'... forse perché effettivamente non stiamo insieme..." rispose Duo con una nota di tristezza nella voce, non poteva dimenticare che il suo compagno se n'era andato con Relena quella mattina. Se fossero stati insieme non solo non l'avrebbe lasciato, ma tutti avrebbero saputo quello che c'era tra loro. Duo sospirò profondamente, cominciava ad essere stanco di quella situazione, da un paio di mesi a questa parte voleva di più. Non aveva mai avuto niente nella sua vita, ora desiderava che le cose cambiassero, che finalmente fosse felice anche lui.

*****

Heero osservò il pendio nevoso scorrere otto metri sotto di lui, sollevò lo sguardo e la radura su cui stavano salendo con la seggiovia diventava sempre più grande; ai lati delle piste boschi innevati si susseguivano splendenti e suggestivi sino a valle. Il vento soffiava gelido sul suo volto contratto in un'espressione pensosa. La sua mente era lontana chilometri.

"Sono davvero felice che tu abbia preferito venire qui con me piuttosto che restare a casa a fare l'albero di Natale!" esclamò Relena sorridendo e la sua voce squillante riportò di colpo Heero alla realtà. Il ragazzo si volse verso la giovane principessa solo per un istante ma non le rispose e subito tornò a guardare il candido paesaggio. In verità l'ex-pilota di Wing Zero non era per niente contento della scelta che aveva fatto e in cuor suo sentiva di stare nel posto sbagliato con la persona sbagliata. Di nuovo si volse verso la ragazza e si trovò a pensare a come sarebbe stato avere Duo accanto a sé in quel momento. Certamente non avrebbe smesso un attimo di parlare e gli avrebbe indicato qualsiasi cosa nel paesaggio intorno a loro: la casetta di legno, l'impianto sciistico, l'elicottero per le escursioni... senza dubbio si sarebbe sporto in tutte le direzioni, facendo ondeggiare quella grossa seggiola come un'altalena, con l'insolito scopo di individuare qualche strano animale che in vita sua aveva visto solo su qualche libro o in televisione. Un cervo magari e sarebbe stato inutile dirgli che forse con tutta quella gente il cervo si sarebbe tenuto alla larga. Se lo immaginava a sbracciarsi urlando il nome di Wufei, che in quel momento sciava lungo la pista che stavano sorvolando, lo avrebbe chiamato fino a fargli perdere la concentrazione e cadere rotolando per una decina di metri. Non poté fare a meno di sorridere all'idea del pilota cinese ricoperto di neve che agitava minaccioso una racchetta nell'aria, urlando frasi incomprensibili sulla giustizia e Duo che rideva sino a restare senza fiato.

Relena lo vide sorridere e lo prese sottobraccio poggiando il capo sulla sua spalla convinta che quel sorriso fosse per lei. Sentì il cuore colmarsi di gioia e sospirò felice. Heero invece tornò di colpo in sé e l'immagine di un allegro Duo scomparve dalla sua mente; il contatto con la giovane principessa lo stupì e non gli piacque affatto soprattutto per come Relena lo interpretava.

"Non volevo proprio sprecare una giornata così bella a fare l'albero," riprese a dire.

Heero strinse lievemente gli occhi soprapensiero. "Duo sembrava così entusiasta..." sussurrò.

"Già, non so cosa ci trovi di tanto divertente, è una cosa a cui ha sempre pensato la mia governante. A me piace guardarlo, ma farlo... non saprei neppure da dove cominciare!"

"E' schizzato fuori casa come una furia quando ha visto quell'abete."

"Chi?"  
  


"Duo."

"S-Sì, sì, ma non ci pensiamo."

"Era così... così felice..." continuò Heero incurante delle parole di Relena, gli sembrava di avere qualcosa che lo chiamasse da un angolino della sua memoria ma che non riuscisse a mettere a fuoco; eppure sentiva che era qualcosa d'importante che non avrebbe dovuto dimenticare.

"Quel ragazzo sa essere proprio un bambino, vero? E a giudicare dalla colonia da cui proviene e dall'infanzia che ha passato probabilmente un albero di Natale non l'avrà neanche mai visto!"

Questa volta Heero sentì bene le parole di Relena, sollevò di scatto il capo ed un profondo cipiglio di disegnò sul suo volto; era sul punto di risponderle ma qualcosa lo trattenne proprio all'ultimo momento. Improvvisamente si ricordò ciò che continuava a sfuggirgli sin da quando aveva visto sul viso dell'amico quello sguardo così triste e deluso.

Si ricordò di una notte di un paio di settimane prima quando Duo era sgattaiolato di nascosto nella camera che Quatre aveva assegnato ad Heero; senza dirgli una parola si era infilato sotto le coperte e avevano fatto l'amore. Stesi sul letto l'uno accanto all'altro, poi, avevano passato il resto della notte a chiacchierare e il tema preferito di Duo era stato il Natale in arrivo. I ricordi riaffiorarono improvvisamente limpidi e lampanti nella mente di Heero.

~*~*~*~

"Sarà il primo Natale di questa nuova era di pace; non vedo l'ora, Heero."

"E' già un po' che non fai altro che parlarne, non so cosa ci trovi."

"E' una festa che mi piace molto, mi mette allegria!"

"Più del solito?"

Duo rise e girandosi a pancia in sotto si poggiò coi gomiti sul petto dell'amico/amante. "Sì, più del solito! E' tanto che non lo festeggio, al dottor G non gliene importava nulla."

"E allora quando l'hai festeggiato?"

"Quando stavo su L2, con Sorella Helen e Padre Maxwell, per due volte nell'anno e qualche mese in cui mi tennero con loro nella chiesa. Sono stati i giorni più belli della mia vita. A parte questi, ovviamente..." sospirò profondamente e poi poggiò anche il capo sul petto del compagno chiudendo gli occhi e tacque ascoltando il suo battito cardiaco forte e ritmico. Heero lo fissò incuriosito e prese ad accarezzargli i capelli sciolti, morbidi come seta.

"Non mi hai mai raccontato molto di quel periodo..."

Duo riaprì gli occhi ma non sollevò il capo rimanendo immobile. "Non mi hai mai chiesto niente."

"Ho sempre pensato che fossero ricordi che ti facevano soffrire."

"In parte sì, ma la parte che mi fa soffrire già la sai."

Heero annuì passando pigramente le dita tra le ciocche castano-rossicce, attese che Duo riprendesse a parlare, ma quando lo fece sembrò cambiare discorso.

"Quatre è mussulmano, vero?"

"Non lo so, ma credo di sì. Perché?"

"Non festeggia il Natale allora..." rifletté un po' amareggiato. In quell'immediato dopo-guerra, in cui nessuno di loro sapeva che fare o dove andare, Wufei li aveva convinti ad unirsi ai Preventers in cui lavorava già da quattro mesi e il giovane erede dei Winner si era offerto di ospitarli nella sua casa nel Sanc Kingdom. Da otto mesi Duo, Heero, Quatre e Trowa vivevano insieme. "Ma io voglio festeggiarlo e voglio fare l'albero!"

"E perché?" chiese Heero confuso, non capiva che gusto potesse esserci ad attaccare quattro palline ad un abete.

"E' la cosa più bella del Natale! E' il ricordo migliore che ho! Anche a costo di accontentarmi di un alberello di una spanna e mezzo nella mia camera, lo voglio fare!"

"Di che ricordo parli?"

Duo sollevò il capo guardando il compagno negli occhi blu di Prussia. "Vuoi saperlo sul serio?" chiese con una strana nota di speranza nella voce, Heero annuì e Duo sorrise ancora di più. "Fa l'albero con me ed io prometto che te lo racconterò."

"Ok."

"Ti amo Heero, ti amo davvero!"

L'ex-pilota di Wing sembrò tentennare un poco, cercò di sviare lo sguardo ma non riuscì a staccare gli occhi da quel viola scintillante che tanto adorava. Il cuore gli batté forte nel petto ma tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu un sorriso. Duo si sporse in avanti baciandolo sulle labbra: poteva accontentarsi.

~*~*~*~

"Heero... Heero!" la voce di Relena si insinuò di colpo nei ricordi del giovane giapponese che batté le palpebre tornando alla realtà. La ragazza gli agitava una mano davanti al viso.

"Accidenti!" esclamò passandosi le dita tra i capelli. Relena lo vide divenire ansioso ed inquieto e gliene chiese il motivo. "Mi sono ricordato di una cosa, devo tornare a casa." Si guardò intorno ma si accorse che erano solo a due terzi della salita e che proprio non poteva scendere dalla seggiovia senza rischiare di rompersi l'osso del collo. Imprecò sottovoce e batté il pugno sulle barre laterali di metallo. 

"Di cosa ti sei ricordato? Non puoi farne a meno?"

"Avevo promesso a Duo che avrei fatto l'albero di Natale con lui."

Relena spalancò gli occhi e sentì il cuore saltarle un battito. "Be'... ma... ma non era solo, c'era Quatre con lui." Incomprensibilmente le sue parole invece di acquietare il ragazzo lo fecero agitare di più e nei suoi occhi ebbe la sensazione di vedere il guizzò di un sentimento poco piacevole: gelosia, forse? Non volle pensarci e subito prese le mani di Heero tra le sue. "Oramai a quest'ora avranno finito e poi cosa t'importa?"

"Glielo avevo promesso, era importante!"

"E' solo uno stupido albero!"

"Non è solo uno stupido albero!" esclamò Heero con rabbia e Relena si ritrasse stupita ed un poco spaventata. Perché il ragazzo diveniva sempre così suscettibile quando si trattava di Duo? Temeva che tra loro ci fosse qualcosa, se ne era accorta da sola e Sally aveva solo confermato i suoi sospetti, ma preferiva credere che potesse essere solo una profonda amicizia e che la dottoressa avesse mal'interpretato. La principessa si rifiutava di credere a quella bizzarra unione ed era certa che Heero non potesse essere innamorato perché non aveva senso, non era naturale ed inoltre Duo era esattamente il suo opposto: espansivo e chiacchierone. Che avevano in comune quei due? Nulla!

"N-Non preoccuparti..." balbettò. "Vedrai che se la caverà anche senza di te."

"Ma..."

"Perché ti sta tanto a cuore?"

Heero tacque improvvisamente; quella sarebbe potuta essere un'ottima occasione per mettere tutto in chiaro con Relena, ma il giovane giapponese aveva deciso di rimandare tutto a dopo la rielezione a Vice Ministro degli Affari Esteri di Relena. Non voleva parlarne prima, in parte non ne aveva il coraggio. Sospirò chinando il capo e si accorse di non poter più insistere se non voleva rischiare di far sorgere nuovi sospetti nell'amica. Guardò l'orologio e si rese conto che era davvero tardi ormai, inoltre né Trowa né Wufei avrebbero lasciato le piste da sci senza un buon motivo e loro erano arrivati sin lì con una macchina sola.

Sospirò di nuovo e poi annuì. "Forse hai ragione... a quest'ora avranno già finito." Quella frase avrebbe dovuto tranquillizzare e rallegrare Relena e l'avrebbe fatto se non fosse stata detta con una profonda tristezza che il ragazzo non fu in grado di mascherare. In quel momento la giovane principessa avrebbe voluto essere nella sua mente per poter sapere cosa stesse pensando. Se avesse potuto avrebbe scoperto che i pensieri di Heero non erano certamente quelli che lei sperava. Nella sua mente una sola immagine, infatti, lo sguardo triste e deluso di Duo e un profondo senso di colpa e rabbia verso sé stesso.

*****

Quando rientrarono a casa era quasi l'ora di cena; Heero non era riuscito a convincere gli altri a rientrare prima, solo Trowa aveva tentennato, ma poi si era lasciato convincere da Wufei a sciare ancora. La tavola era già pronta e dalla cucina arrivava un buon profumo di stufato. Quatre si affacciò dal salotto e li salutò con un ampio sorriso. "Venite a vedere!" esclamò scomparendo di nuovo nella stanza. Il primo ad entrare fu l'ex-pilota di Heavyarms seguito poi da tutti gli altri.

Heero varcò la porta andando in cerca di Duo con lo sguardo. Lo vide sorridente e allegro accanto al grosso abete posto tra il camino e la vetrata. L'albero era davvero imponente e carico di palline di tutti i colori e forme. Sulla sua cima era stata posta una grossa stella argentata. Quei due ragazzi avevano fatto davvero un bel lavoro.

"Ed ora che ci siamo tutti è giunto il gran momento!" esclamò il giovane dalla lunga treccia castana, si chinò e infilò una spina verde nella presa accanto all'albero. L'abete si accese istantaneamente, mille lucette bianche brillarono qua e là come tante piccole stelle e in più una fila di luci tutte colorate, che correva in circolo intorno all'albero dalla base sino alla punta, illuminò l'abete con graziosi giochi di luce. A rendere il risultato ancora più suggestivo furono le palline di vetro che riflettevano le luci intermittenti. Duo sorrise di più osservando il suo lavoro, indietreggiò fermandosi accanto a Quatre e scambiando con lui uno sguardo compiaciuto. 

Trowa si avvicinò al suo amante biondo e gli posò le mani sulle spalle. Non disse nulla, ma Quatre poggiò la schiena contro il suo petto e sprofondò di più tra le braccia dell'alto ragazzo sospirando profondamente e socchiudendo gli occhi. Un contatto simile non aveva bisogno di parole, Quatre sembrò assorbire tutti i sentimenti di amore e dolcezza che Trowa emanava da ogni singola parte del suo corpo. Duo provò una fitta di invidia al cuore e si volse a cercare Heero, ma il ragazzo era dietro a tutti, distante come al solito, accanto a Relena... come al solito. Sospirò e tornò a guardare l'albero mentre dentro di sé si stava di nuovo facendo largo il desiderio di piangere.

"E' splendido," sussurrò Sally rapita dal gioco di luci dell'abete. "Che ti dicevo Wufei? Un albero di Natale è sempre speciale!"

Il giovane cinese non rispose, si accostò invece alla porta del salotto ed andò in cerca dell'interruttore della luce, trovatolo lo premette e la stanza cadde nel buio. Le luci dell'albero sembrarono diventare più grandi e più luminose e la meraviglia fu triplicata. Tornato accanto a Sally, Wufei le sorrise e nel buio andò in cerca della sua mano. Quando le dita s'incontrarono, lentamente si intrecciarono chiudendosi le une sulle altre.

Relena in fondo alla stanza osservò il silenzioso incontro di mani di Wufei e Sally e lentamente allungò un braccio verso Heero, ma quando le loro mani si sfiorarono Heero alzò di scatto le braccia incrociandole al petto e prese a camminare in avanti superando il compagno cinese e fermandosi dietro a Duo. "Avete fatto proprio un bel lavoro."

"C'abbiamo messo molto più di quel che pensassimo," raccontò Quatre poggiando le mani sulle braccia di Trowa che ora gli cingevano il collo e le spalle. Duo invece rimase silenzioso a fissare l'albero. "Soprattutto per la parte alta dell'abete, abbiamo dovuto prendere la scala!"

"Ora che vedo il risultato mi dispiace non essere rimasto," sussurrò Trowa all'orecchio del ragazzo tra le sue braccia, cercò di tenere il tono più basso possibile affinché quelle parole fossero per Quatre soltanto ma Heero era sufficientemente vicino per sentirle. 

Anche lui avrebbe voluto essere lì con Duo quel pomeriggio, se solo si fosse ricordato di quel che lui e il ragazzo si erano detti due settimane prima! Guardò Duo che non accennava a staccare gli occhi dall'albero, quasi cercasse di fare finta che Heero non fosse lì. Non poteva negare di sentirsi terribilmente in colpa. Avanzò ancora di un passo e con mano incerta afferrò la treccia del ragazzo tirandola leggermente. "Non dici niente?" gli chiese cercando di tenere il tono più piatto possibile. 

Duo continuò a tenere il suo sguardo sull'abete e solo qualche secondo dopo chiese: "Vi siete divertiti a sciare?"

"D-Duo..."

"Eh? Vi siete divertiti?" ripeté a voce alta voltandosi di scatto, nel buio cercò Relena con lo sguardo. "Vostra maestà, i luoghi della vostra infanzia sono ancora come li ricordavate?" chiese sorridendo e la ragazza non riuscì a capire se voleva essere spiritoso o sarcastico.

"S-Sì... proprio come quando ero piccola."

"Bene!" esclamò e s'incamminò veloce verso la porta lasciando che la sua treccia scivolasse tra le dita del compagno. Heero lo seguì confuso con lo sguardo. "Siete molto fortunata ad avere luoghi d'infanzia così belli!"

"Perché mi dai del voi Duo?"

"Perché sei una principessa!" rispose e sorridente improvvisò un inchino. Tornò dritto e accese di nuovo la luce. "Vorrei avere anch'io ricordi come i tuoi! Essere una persona importante come te, così magari gli altri si accorgerebbero che esisto!"

Heero strinse gli occhi colpito al cuore dalle parole del compagno.

"Be'... ma tu sei un pilota di Gundam!" ribatté Relena sorridendogli a sua volta, non sapeva a che gioco Duo stesse giocando, ma era meglio non farsi trovare spiazzata. Probabilmente il ragazzo era solo invidioso della sua posizione. "Siete importanti anche voi!"

"Già... dunque... ti piace il mio albero principessa?"

"E' davvero splendido, tu e Quatre siete stati bravissimi."

"Allora vedi che è stata una buona idea non venire con voi? Ne sei contenta anche tu, vero?"

Relena corrugò la fronte e tentennò un istante indecisa su cosa rispondere. _Dove stai cercando di arrivare Duo?_ Chiese tra sé e sé. "Be'... mi spiace che tu non sia venuto a sciare, ma sembravi più contento dell'albero che di stare con noi!"

"Sono certo che ti sia dispiaciuto... ma sai..." la sua voce tentennò per un istante, quasi volesse che la ragazza ne assorbisse l'ironia. Quando riprese a parlare sembrò più sincero. "Sono tanti anni che aspetto un Natale di pace! E l'albero ne è certamente il simbolo più bello..."

"Sicuramente è molto bello, ma non so cosa ci trovi a farlo!"

"Vecchi ricordi, Relena" sollevò un istante lo sguardo verso Heero. "Ma non vi preoccupate, non vi annoierò con storie che non v'interessano." 

Heero sentì il cuore affondargli di più nel petto, le parole di Duo continuavano a colpirlo duramente e non fecero altro che alimentare il suo senso di colpa. Avanzò di un passo ma non fece neppure in tempo a dire una singola sillaba perché Duo si voltò immediatamente dandogli le spalle; non voleva concedergli alcuna chance. Piegò le braccia dietro alla testa e s'incamminò verso la sala da pranzo. "Sarà meglio che andiate a cambiarvi, credo che la cena sia quasi pronta; sarebbe un peccato far raffreddare gli splendidi manicaretti di Cecil!"

"Soprattutto per te sarebbe un peccato!" commentò Wufei con un sorriso, oltrepassò la porta e corse su per le scale seguito dal resto del gruppo. Heero tentennò un poco ma vide Duo poggiarsi al muretto basso della cucina e chiacchierare con la cuoca; non era il momento per parlare.

Sfortunatamente per l'ex- pilota di Wing il momento adatto sembrò non arrivare mai; Duo lo evitò abilmente per tutta la serata, mentre Relena gli rimase sempre accanto fino al momento di andare a dormire. Solo quando la casa cadde nel più totale silenzio e tutti sembrarono essersi addormentati, Heero uscì dalla sua camera e silenziosamente oltrepassò il mini salotto fermandosi davanti alla stanza di Duo. Tentennò solo un istante e poi bussò lievemente alla porta. Attese alcuni secondi ma non giunse alcuna risposta. Bussò ancora, ma quando l'esito si rivelò uguale a quello precedente lui aprì la porta ed entrò nella camera. Le lampade erano spente ma dalla finestra entrava la luce azzurrina di una luna quasi piena che illuminava la camera quel tanto che bastava per vedere che era vuota. 

Heero richiuse la porta guardando l'orologio: erano le due di notte; perplesso si chiese dove fosse l'altro ragazzo. Si girò sui talloni e s'incamminò lungo il piccolo salottino raggiungendo le scale e quindi il piano sottostante. La sala da pranzo era buia e vuota, così come la cucina, posto dove Heero contava di trovare l'amico. Sbuffò guardandosi intorno e vide, attraverso la porta di vetro, le luci intermittenti dell'albero di Natale illuminare il salotto. Raggiunse la stanza ed entrando si chiuse la porta alle spalle; l'albero brillava nel buio e un debole fuocherello ardeva avvolto da una luce rossa e calda nel camino. Inutile, Duo non era neppure lì, forse era fuori sul portico anche se era alquanto improbabile dato che la sera la temperatura scendeva in modo quasi insopportabile. Fu sul punto di riaprire la porta quando sentì il fruscio di una coperta. Tolse la mano dalla maniglia e girò intorno al divano che stava di spalle alla porta. Duo era steso lì sopra, avvolto in una calda coperta in pail, gli occhi socchiusi, più addormentato che sveglio.

"Duo?" chiamò Heero e il ragazzo batté le palpebre ma non rispose. "Cosa fai qui? Perché non sei a letto? Non sai che ore sono?"

"Togliti Heero, mi blocchi la visuale," sussurrò Duo e il compagno si guardò alle spalle notando di trovarsi proprio tra il divano e l'albero. Duo, al buio, stava guardando il gioco di luci del grande abete.

"Da quanto sei qui?"

"Che t'importa? Togliti ti ho detto."

Heero sospirò e si sedette sul divano accanto all'amico. "E' tutta la sera che mi eviti."

"Sei fortunato, tu sono mesi che eviti me."

"Duo... mi dispiace... dico davvero... non mi sono ricordato di quello che avevamo detto sull'albero, non mi sono ricordato di averti promesso di farlo con te."

"Non farmi il riassunto della giornata, lo so."

"Sto cercando di chiederti scusa."

Per la prima volta da quando Heero si era seduto lì, Duo staccò lo sguardo dall'albero e lo rivolse verso il ragazzo. "Sapevi quanto era importante per me..." Heero annuì lievemente. "Ma non è solo quello, tu hai scelto Relena."

"Io non ho scelto lei!"

"Ma perché non riesci ad essere sincero con me!" esclamò Duo alzandosi di scatto seduto, i suoi occhi erano colmi di rabbia e tristezza. "Hai preferito andartene con lei. Maledizione! Ammettilo che ne sei innamorato, renderesti le cose più facili ad entrambi!!"

Heero divenne scuro in viso e rimase in silenzio per alcuni secondi, poi prese fiato per parlare e con lentezza scandì le seguenti parole. "Io. Non. Sono. Innamorato. Di. Relena."

"E allora perché... perché l'hai preferita a me?"

"Ho sbagliato Duo e sinceramente mi dispiace per lei. Temo sia davvero innamorata di me e non volevo ferirla."

_E così hai ferito me._ Pensò Duo mordendosi le labbra, chinò il viso e Heero alzò la mano per accarezzalo sulle guance.

"Te lo giuro, non sono innamorato di lei. E' che non voglio che stia male ora che l'aspetta una conferenza tanto difficile e delicata."

"Le parlerai mai di noi?"

Heero tentennò, ancora non era certo di cosa l'aspettava per il futuro, ancora non riusciva a capire dove i suoi sentimenti volessero portarlo e se la sua vita era con Duo. Strinse lievemente gli occhi e continuò ad accarezzare l'amico su una guancia, non voleva rovinargli quei giorni di festa più di quanto non avesse già fatto. Avrebbe potuto rimandare qualsiasi decisione a dopo. "Quando le acque si saranno un po' calmate..." balbettò anche se sapeva di non essere stato del tutto sincero. Prima di dire qualsiasi cosa su sé stesso e Duo voleva essere assolutamente certo dei suoi sentimenti e per ora non lo era.

Duo alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, aveva ancora mille dubbi ma temeva che se li avesse rivelati a Heero il ragazzo avrebbe finito con il seccarsi e lui non voleva correre il rischio di perderlo. Gli aveva giurato che non amava Relena, questo doveva bastargli. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli cosa provava per lui invece, ma non ne ebbe il coraggio e in silenzio si chinò in avanti poggiando il capo contro il suo petto. "N-Non riesci a capire quanto influisci sulla mia vita?" sussurrò poi un leggero imbarazzo nella sua voce.

Heero sospirò ed annuì accarezzando l'amico sui capelli, prese la lunga treccia color castagna e la fece scivolare nelle mani sino ad avere tra le dita il piccolo elastico nero che teneva fermo i lunghi capelli. Lo sfilò e Duo alzò di scatto il viso cercando di allontanare le mani dell'altro ragazzo. "Fermo," sussurrò Heero e chinandosi in avanti lo baciò sulla fronte continuando a sciogliere lentamente i capelli. "Vuoi dirmi ora quello che mi avresti raccontato facendo l'albero?"

"Vuoi saperlo davvero?"

Heero annuì e alzandosi si spostò sedendosi dietro Duo, si poggiò con la schiena al bracciolo del divano e poi circondò il ragazzo tra le gambe e le braccia tirandolo a sé in modo che si poggiasse al suo petto. Duo s'irrigidì un istante, ma poi si lasciò andare e, piegandosi all'indietro, premette la schiena contro il petto dell'amico che gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e alle spalle. Rimasero in silenzio per un poco illuminati dalle luci calde e colorate del grosso abete di fronte a loro, poi Heero, con una dolcezza che non sembrava appartenergli, premette le labbra contro i capelli dell'altro ragazzo e le curvò in un tenero bacio. "Ti ascolto," gli sussurrò e Duo sospirò piegando il capo all'indietro contro la spalla di Heero. La sua mente volò al passato e un lieve sorriso si disegnò sulle sue labbra perfette.

"Nel primo Natale che passai alla chiesa Maxwell Sorella Helen mi affidò il compito di fare l'albero. Non che io fossi quello più indicato, ma sperava che impegnandomi in questo modo io mi calmassi un poco. Sai... ero un ragazzino alquanto agitato!"

"Be'... lo sei rimasto." Duo rise ed annuì. "Quanti anni avevi?"

"Sette. Nella chiesa avevamo solo un piccolo alberello finto tutto spellacchiato, così io organizzai un gruppetto di ragazzini e una notte sgattaiolammo fuori dalla chiesa. Il giorno dopo avevamo un bell'abete proprio vicino all'altare. Sorella Helen quasi svenne quando lo vide!"

"Dove l'avevate preso?"

"Dove l'avevamo rubato vorrai dire! Poco lontano dalla chiesa c'era un supermercato. Quando vivevo per strada avevo trovato una finestrella rotta e la usavo quando non avevo più niente da mangiare, molto comodo!" esclamò con un sorriso, Heero invece sentì stringersi il cuore ma non disse nulla. "C'era un albero piuttosto grande in vendita e noi riuscimmo a tirarlo fuori e a portarcelo via. Padre Maxwell, però, chiamò il proprietario del supermercato il giorno dopo e quello per poco non mi linciò."

"Ma perché lo avevi rubato?" chiese Heero e Duo balbettò confuso, quasi non capisse perché gli ponesse una domanda simile e di conseguenza non sapesse cosa rispondere. 

"P-Perché non sapevo in che altro modo si prendessero le cose! Ho sempre dovuto rubare, credevo fosse giusto così per noi ragazzini di strada, oltretutto io ero molto bravo! Alla fine, dopo un lungo parlare, quel signore decise di lasciarci l'albero, ma io avrei dovuto pagarglielo."

"Come?"

"Dovetti lavorare nel suo negozio per un mese dopo Natale," rise nel ricordare quei giorni e si coprì gli occhi con la mano. "Mi mise a pulire i bagni, non voleva assolutamente che mi avvicinassi ai prodotti che vendeva perché non si fidava di me. E faceva bene! Comunque quella è stata l'ultima cosa che ho rubato durante il periodo che rimasi nella chiesa; Sorella Helen e Padre Maxwell mi dissero che ora che stavo con loro non avrei più dovuto rubare. Ok, gli risposi, non ruberò più, chiederò l'elemosina perché questo è quello che fa la chiesa, no?" 

Heero rise e tirò più su la coperta di pail per coprire entrambi.

"A quel punto avevamo l'albero ma pochissime decorazioni, avevo preso molto a cuore il compito che Sorella Helen mi aveva assegnato e quell'albero così conciato non mi piaceva. La mattina della vigilia uscii e tornai prima di cena con una busta piena di palline colorate ed una grossa stella argentata, molto simile a quella," raccontò e con un cenno del capo indicò la decorazione in cima al grande abete.

"Non avevi detto che non avevi più rubato?"

"Non mento mai Heero! Non avevo rubato quelle palline anche se fu quello che credettero anche Sorella Helen e Padre Maxwell, erano davvero arrabbiati! Sorella Helen si inginocchiò davanti a me chiedendomi continuamente perché lo avevo fatto e Padre Maxwell si infilò il cappotto deciso a farmi riportare al legittimo proprietario pallina per pallina. In realtà io ero andato a bussare porta per porta dicendo che ero un orfano della chiesa Maxwell e chiedendo se avevano vecchie decorazioni di Natale che volevano donare. Da piccolo dovevo fare molta tenerezza e avevo una gran chiacchiera..."

"Da piccolo?" lo interruppe Heero e Duo rise stringendosi di più all'amico.

"...be' sì, anche ora me la cavo... insomma alla gente stavo simpatico e mi diedero un sacco di roba. Ricordo che quando lo raccontai Sorella Helen mi abbracciò così forte che quasi mi tolse il respiro. Passammo l'intera serata ad appendere decorazioni sull'albero e... e fu..." balbettò, la voce tremante per l'emozione. "...bello. Sorella Helen era così dolce e gentile, non so perché, ma sembrava le piacesse stare a parlare con me, ascoltarmi e parlammo tutto il tempo, ridemmo tutto il tempo... io e lei e tutti gli altri bambini e Padre Maxwell che non faceva altro che dirmi che bella idea che avevo avuto con quelle palline e che ero davvero un bravo ragazzo. Quella sera mi coccolarono tutti! Non credo di essermi mai più sentito così amato." Sospirò profondamente e si girò sotto sopra per poter poggiare la fronte tra la spalla e il collo di Heero. Il viso sempre rivolto verso l'albero, e un braccio scivolò lungo la schiena dell'altro ragazzo fino a cingergli la vita. 

Heero lo lasciò accomodarsi tra le sue braccia e poi tirò il plaid per coprire le spalle del compagno; con una mano prese ad accarezzargli i capelli ormai sciolti, giocando con una ciocca che si rigirò tra le dita, mentre con l'altro braccio gli avvolse le spalle. "Continua..." gli sussurrò un istante dopo poggiando la guancia contro la testa di Duo.

"Il giorno dopo, che era Natale, per pranzo mangiammo tacchino e purè, c'era anche una grossa torta di zucca. Era la prima volta che avevo la pancia così piena! Poi Sorella Helen si sedette al vecchio organo che avevamo in chiesa e ci insegnò delle canzoni di Natale. Mi disse che avevo una bella voce e decise che mi avrebbe insegnato a cantare. Cantavo spesso in chiesa con gli altri bambini e il Natale dell'anno dopo Padre Maxwell mi fece cantare da solo durante la messa, fu bellissimo, mi fecero anche un sacco di applausi!"

"Hai passato dei bei Natali in quella chiesa."

"Sì, i più bei giorni della mia vita... ma non ci furono altri Natali, solo quei due, poi arrivarono i ribelli due giorni dopo l'ultimo Natale e di seguito la Federazione che spazzò via tutto," disse e la sua voce aveva perso tutta l'emozione che aveva avuto fino ad un istante prima. I suoi occhi si strinsero in un'espressione dura e piena di rabbia e lui prese a mordersi le labbra mentre un lieve fremito gli corse su per la schiena. 

Heero lo percepì e lo strinse più forte a sé baciandolo sui capelli. "Non pensarci, questa sera ricorda solo quei due Natali," gli sussurrò scivolando un po' verso il basso in modo da stendersi di più. Duo si accomodò meglio ed ora stava interamente steso sul petto dell'amico. "Duo..." chiamò poi spezzando il silenzio che era sceso tra loro. "...canteresti per me?"

"C-Cosa?"

"Hai detto che Sorella Helen t'insegnò a cantare, no? Allora canta per me la canzone che cantasti in chiesa."

"M-Ma è... è passato così tanto tempo... non so se ne sono ancora capace e non credo di ricordare tutte le parole..."

"Canta quello che ricordi."

Duo sollevò leggermente il viso, quel tanto che bastava per poter vedere Heero negli occhi e l'altro gli sorrise baciandolo sulla fronte. Allora Duo ricambiò il sorriso e tornò col capo sul suo petto, chiuse gli occhi e cercò di ricordare la chiesa piena di gente, l'albero vicino all'altare, il suono dell'organo, gli occhi dolci di Sorella Helen pieni d'amore e quelli buoni di Padre Maxwell pieni di fiducia, le candele accese, i vetri colorati e l'odore d'incenso e fu come tornare indietro nel tempo, fu come essere ancora un bambino che non aveva mai fatto del male a nessuno. Nonostante la posizione scomoda la sua voce uscì calda e bassa dalle sue labbra.

"So this is Xmas

And what have you done

Another year over

And a new one just begun"

S'interruppe e rise non ricordando le parole, poi però riprese e si accorse che il testo della canzone gli tornava chiaro in mente man mano che andava avanti.

"And so this is Xmas

I hope you have fun

The near and the dear one

The old and the young 

A very Merry Xmas

And a happy New Year

Let's hope it's a good one

Without any fear 

And so this is Xmas

For weak and for strong

For rich and the poor ones

The world is so wrong

And so happy Xmas

For black and for white

For yellow and red ones

Let's stop all the fight"

A quel punto però la sua voce tremò e Heero lo sentì sussultare tra le sue braccia. "Sssh... non piangere..." gli sussurrò ma ottenne l'effetto contrario perché Duo capì che l'amico aveva sentito tutta la sua sofferenza e non ebbe più motivo per trattenersi. Si strinse di più a Heero tremando e piangendo e l'altro continuò ad accarezzarlo tra i capelli lasciandolo sfogare senza parlare. Heero non era bravo con le parole, non avrebbe saputo cosa dire per confortarlo, ma nel cuore sentiva di star soffrendo con lui e in quel momento sapeva che non l'avrebbe lasciato per nessun motivo al mondo, neppure se Relena fosse entrata in quella stessa stanza proprio in quel momento. Duo era tutto ciò che aveva ed era importante per lui anche se ancora non capiva cosa provava realmente per quel ragazzo. Cos'era quel fremito che ora sentiva nel cuore?

Meno di cinque minuti dopo Duo era di nuovo calmo, si strofinò le guance con le maniche del pigiama e restò in silenzio a guardare l'albero. Non si parlarono per quasi mezz'ora persi ognuno nei propri pensieri, cullati dalla presenza e dal calore dell'altro. Fu Duo a rompere quel silenzio, si sollevò sul gomito piegato sotto la vita di Heero e lo guardò. Heero aprì gli occhi sentendo il movimento del compagno e si fissarono per alcuni istanti, poi Duo sorrise e i suoi occhi tornarono luminosi come il solito, resi ancora più brillanti dalle lacrime versate da poco. "Non mi hai detto come canto."

Heero rise e istintivamente si sollevò un poco stringendogli le braccia intorno alla testa e alle spalle. Lo baciò sul capo e lo tirò giù con sé per tornare entrambi stesi sul divano. "Orribile!" esclamò e Duo sorrise sapendo che il ragazzo intendeva esattamente il contrario.

"Orribile, eh?!? Vorrei sentir cantare te!" ribatté l'ex-pilota di Deathscythe, puntò le ginocchia contro il divano cercando di tirarsi indietro, ma Heero era molto più forte e lui non riuscì a sfuggire alla sua presa.

"Non riesci neppure a liberarti! E poi dai a me del rammollito!"

"Sei in una posizione più comoda!" brontolò Duo lottando per tirarsi indietro. 

Heero rise e strinse di più la presa. "Dì invece che non ce la fai!"

"Ti odio!"

"Non è vero, tu mi ami!" ribatté Heero e l'altro ragazzo ringhiò per la rabbia applicando l'unica tattica che gli venisse in mente: il solletico. Heero sussultò e ritrasse di colpo le braccia. "V-Vigliacco..." balbettò tra le risate, cercò di coprirsi il petto per allontanare le mani di Duo ma quando vide che non otteneva alcun risultato, abbandonò la difesa e passò al contrattacco. Riuscì ad afferrare i polsi del ragazzo che istintivamente li tirò indietro con tutta la forza che aveva. Troppa forza, in realtà, visto che si sbilanciò talmente che cadde di lato, Heero gli lasciò di colpo i polsi e Duo carambolò di schiena giù dal divano sul tappeto. Il giovane ex-pilota di Wing si alzò su un gomito e si sporse in avanti ridendo divertito e beffandosi del compagno. Duo si accigliò offeso e, sollevando di scatto le braccia, afferrò Heero per il collo del pigiama e lo tirò più forte che poté. Il ragazzo non trovò alcun appiglio e cadde a sua volta giù dal divano su un di nuovo sorridente Duo.

"Non riesci proprio a starmi lontano, eh?"  commentò il giovane dai lunghi capelli avvolgendo braccia e gambe intorno al corpo dell'amico e Heero, a soli pochi centimetri dal suo viso, sorrise divertito. "Sai Yuy, non ti ho mai visto ridere tanto."

"Sei tu che mi fai ridere Maxwell!"

"Lo prendo come un complimento!" ribatté Duo chiudendo gli occhi, si sollevò un poco e sfiorò le labbra dell'altro con le sue. Riaprì gli occhi poggiando di nuovo il capo a terra e Heero non sorrideva più, nel suo sguardo tutto un altro genere di emozioni. Desiderio, amore forse? Duo sperò di vederci amore, ma non fece in tempo a scrutare con più attenzione gli occhi blu del compagno poiché Heero li chiuse e si chinò premendo le labbra contro le sue. Il bacio da dolce e leggero si trasformò subito in passionale e travolgente. Durante la guerra avevano sentito spesso il bisogno di quel contatto, per trovarvi conforto, per non sentirsi soli, per essere vivi in quel mondo di morte, ma ora la guerra era finita e ancora era forte il bisogno l'uno dell'altro. Heero si chiese se fosse solo abitudine, ma se così fosse stato perché ora tutto ciò che voleva era ancora stringere quel ragazzo a sé, baciarlo e sentirsi proprietà l'uno dell'altro? Sciolse il bacio tirandosi un po' indietro per guardare il compagno sotto di sé, le labbra ancora separate, gli occhi viola socchiusi e lucidi che non potevano celare il desiderio e l'amore di cui erano pieni, il viso pallido incorniciato nei morbidi capelli castani. Il giovane ex-pilota di Wing sentì un flusso di emozioni che non poteva controllare e tutte lo spingevano inesorabilmente verso Duo, era così frustrante non capire i propri sentimenti! Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

"Hee-Heero..." mormorò Duo, un tremito scosse il suo corpo e la sua voce e l'altro vide il suo sguardo mutare leggermente attraversato da un punta di confusione e paura. "...t-ti prego..." continuò con un tono così basso che l'altro lo sentì appena, il desiderio nei suoi occhi divenne ancora più intenso così come il timore del rifiuto e Heero lo strinse più forte tra le braccia baciandolo di nuovo. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per spazzare via il disagio che aveva visto nello sguardo dell'amico, ma più lo baciava più si rendeva conto che non era solo per Duo che lo faceva, lui ne aveva altrettanto bisogno. Gli prese il viso tra le dita intensificando il bacio e Duo gli strinse le braccia intorno alle spalle spingendo i fianchi contro quelli dell'altro. Heero gemette a quel contatto e la sua mano scivolò fin sotto la vita di Duo per tirarlo di più a sé e aumentare così la pressione tra i due corpi. Questa volta a gemere fu Duo. Separarono le labbra e Heero continuò a baciarlo lungo la guancia fin sotto l'orecchio e poi giù per il collo mentre le mani dell'altro ragazzo si facevano strada sotto la maglia del pigiama di Heero, accarezzandogli la schiena. Più andavano avanti più sentivano quanto quel contatto era mancato loro, ebbero la sensazione che tutta la confusione, portata da quei due giorni in cui erano dovuti restare tanto distanti, scivolasse via e tutto tornasse alla normalità. Stare l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro era come essere a casa.

I loro gesti s'intensificarono così come il desiderio l'uno dell'altro, l'ondata di emozioni li travolse e ebbero l'impressione che l'intera stanza ondeggiasse intorno a loro. Erano sul punto di perdere il controllo quando un improvviso botto li fece tornare di colpo alla realtà e loro sussultarono spaventati. Heero scattò sulle ginocchia mentre Duo si alzò seduto e per un attimo trattennero il respiro guardandosi intorno con gli occhi spalancati. La stanza era vuota e non sembrava esserci nessuno neppure nella sala da pranzo, nonostante la loro visuale fosse bloccata dal divano e dalla porta a vetri chiusa. Attesero in silenzio e pochi istanti dopo il rumore si ripeté. Entrambi si alzarono in piedi andando verso una delle finestre che dava sul davanti della casa. Scostarono le tende e videro che la persiana aveva cominciato a battere contro la parete per il vento che nel frattempo si era alzato. Sospirarono profondamente e guardandosi scoppiarono a ridere. 

"Meglio andare via da qui," suggerì Heero, aprì la finestra chiudendo la persiana e un soffio di aria gelida li investì facendoli rabbrividire. Duo riprese la sua coperta ed uscì dalla stanza incamminandosi silenziosamente su per la scala seguito da Heero, tentennò un poco giunto di fronte alla porta della camera da letto del compagno, tutto intorno era buio e silenzioso. Heero invece non rallentò, circondò la vita di Duo con le braccia e lo spinse in avanti attraverso il mini salotto; l'oltrepassarono ed entrarono nella camera del giovane dai capelli lunghi.

"Perché ti eri fermato? Temevi che non t'avrei seguito?"

"N-No... no..." balbettò Duo ma non riuscì a dire altro perché Heero lo spinse verso il letto sfilandogli la maglia del pigiama, si tolse anche la sua e poi strinse le braccia intorno alla vita del compagno ed insieme caddero sul letto. Finalmente liberi di lasciarsi andare alle loro emozioni, si amarono stringendosi tra le braccia come se fossero stati l'uno tutto ciò di cui l'altro avesse bisogno e Heero sentì nel profondo del cuore di essere nel posto giusto con la persona giusta.

*****

La sveglia sul comodino di Duo segnava le tre e cinquanta di notte, Heero la guardò senza sentirsene preoccupato, durante la guerra aveva imparato a dormire poche ore a notte ed era certo che la mattina dopo non avrebbe risentito troppo di aver fatto così tardi. Per Duo però sarebbe stato diverso; nell'ultimo anno, infatti, si era abituato a dormire un po' di più ed oltretutto non aveva la resistenza dell'ex-pilota di Wing. Heero chinò un po' lo sguardo osservando il ragazzo che stava disteso accanto a sé col capo posato sul suo petto. I suoi lunghi capelli sciolti gli coprivano le spalle come un velo di seta castana e Heero si passava la stessa ciocca tra le dita ormai da quindici minuti. Quel leggero e ripetuto contatto sembrava appagare lui e rilassare Duo, che nonostante la stanchezza e la tarda ora era ancora sveglio.

"Perché non dormi?" sussurrò Heero spezzando il silenzio che era calato tra loro almeno da una decina di minuti.

Duo sospirò stringendosi di più al corpo del compagno. "Non lo so... ho paura che andrai via appena mi addormenterò."

"Devo tornare nella mia stanza."

"Per quel che mi riguarda tutto quello che devi fare è restare qui."

"Devi dormire Duo, o domani sarai uno straccio." Fece per alzarsi ma il giovane americano lo strinse più forte per tenerlo accanto a sé.

"Che m'importa di come sarò domani?! Tanto non so neppure sciare, non ho bisogno di essere così sveglio!"

Heero tacque riflettendo tra sé e sé. "T'insegnerò io se vuoi."

Duo sollevò un po' il capo per guardare l'altro in viso. "Lo faresti davvero?" chiese e Heero annuì sorridendo.

"Ma ora voglio che tu dormi, hai già gli occhi gonfi."

"Ok, ma restami accanto finché non mi sarò addormentato, ti prego."

Heero fece cenno di sì con il capo e Duo abbassò di nuovo il viso poggiandosi sul suo petto. Sorrise sospirando profondamente per sentire il profumo dell'altro. "Ti amo Heero," mormorò e finalmente chiuse gli occhi.

Il giovane pilota da L1 riprese ad accarezzargli i capelli mentre l'ultima frase di Duo continuava a riecheggiare nelle sue orecchie, sentì un dolce calore avvolgergli il cuore e il forte desiderio di stringere il ragazzo a sé più forte che potesse, ma non lo fece e non riuscì neppure a dire ciò che tutto il suo corpo e la sua anima gli gridavano e che lui non riusciva sentire. Disse invece solo ciò che la sua mente era in grado di comprendere e analizzare. "Sei tutto ciò che ho..." lo baciò dolcemente sulla fronte, "...dormi bene."

Duo socchiuse gli occhi per un istante, non era proprio quello che avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire, soprattutto dopo ciò che c'era stato tra loro quella notte, ma sapeva di doversi accontentare e in fondo non gli dispiaceva essere considerato dal suo amico e amante tutto quello che avesse. Richiuse gli occhi e si lasciò addormentare cullato dal respiro lieve di Heero e dal suo forte e ritmico battito cardiaco; esausto com'era cadde nel sonno più profondo nel giro di un paio di minuti. La mattina dopo, quando si risvegliò, Heero non era più accanto a sé.

Continua…

*****

Che ve ne pare?!

Commenti, commenti, commenti! Pleaseeee!! ^_^


	3. Capitolo 3

**Il Primo Natale Della Nuova Era - HEERO E DUO ARCH**

**by Ely**

**Capitolo**** 3**

Sul fatto che Heero non volesse far sapere nulla di ciò che c'era tra loro Duo poteva anche sorvolare, almeno per un po', sin quando Heero non si sarebbe sentito pronto a rendere ufficiale la loro relazione, ma ciò su cui proprio non riusciva a passare sopra era il tempo che Heero passava con Relena. Non era lui a cercarla, ma non faceva mai nulla per allontanare un poco la giovane ragazza e alla fine trascorrevano insieme un sacco di tempo, molto più di quello che Duo trascorresse con quello che doveva essere il suo ragazzo.

Heero gli aveva assicurato che tra lui e la principessa non c'era nulla, da parte sua ovviamente, ma Duo non poteva togliersi di dosso quel forte senso di disagio che provava ogni volta che li vedeva vicini. Era geloso, tremendamente geloso e quella mattina che erano usciti per sciare, Duo non era riuscito che a scambiare poche parole con Heero, nonostante il ragazzo gli avesse promesso la notte prima che gli avrebbe insegnato a sciare. L'ex-pilota di Wing avrebbe dovuto affittare con lui lo snowboard e invece si era lasciato convincere da Relena a prendere gli sci per fare qualche discesa con lei. 

"Più tardi starò con te," gli aveva sussurrato in un momento in cui gli altri erano sufficientemente lontani, soprattutto la principessa; Duo aveva risposto solo con un cenno del capo ma in cuor suo qualcosa gli diceva che Heero gli aveva mentito. Ed ora, scocciato ed offeso guardava, dall'inizio della pista, la 'coppietta' a metà della discesa che invece di sciare era ferma a chiacchierare. 

"Duo… " chiamò Wufei accostandosi all'amico. "Sei sicuro di voler fare una discesa simile? Mi pareva di aver sentito che non sai sciare."

"Non preoccuparti Wu-man, sarà un gioco da ragazzi!" rispose allegramente allacciandosi lo snowboard agli scarponi.

"Non credo sia una buona idea, Duo," ammise Quatre guardando la pista e poi di nuovo l'amico, nei sui occhi una sincera preoccupazione. Il pilota da L2 sorrise di più, ripassò a mente i pochi insegnamenti che gli aveva accennato Trowa prima di scomparire sui suoi sci giù per il pendio e poi si lanciò lungo la pista.

"Sono il Signore della Morte, nessuno può fermarmi!!" urlò mentre il vento gli sferzava sul viso. Per qualche istante tutto gli sembrò semplicissimo, poi improvvisamente si accorse di stare acquistando velocità e di non sapere cosa fare per rallentare. Rischiò di perdere l'equilibrio ed ondeggiò pericolosamente agitando le braccia.

"Duo rallenta!!" sentì gridare da Quatre, vide Trowa a poca distanza da lui voltarsi verso l'alto e cercare poi di scappare velocemente per evitare di essere travolto da quello che sembrava essere diventato un proiettile umano. Riuscì a scansarsi in tempo ma perse l'equilibrio e cadde col sedere per terra.

"Duo! Sei pazzo!?" gli urlò agitando la racchetta nella mano destra. Le sue grida attrassero l'attenzione di Heero che si volse in tempo per vedere una macchia di colore arancione e azzurra sfrecciargli ad un paio di metri di distanza.

"Scusa Tro… ma dove sono i freniiiii!!!"

"Ma quello è Duo… ma che diavolo fa quel pazzo?!" balbettò Heero seguendo la folle corsa dell'amico, lo vide ondeggiare pericolosamente e prendere in pieno un mucchio di neve che lo fece saltare in aria. Duo urlò e ricadde al di là del dosso scomparendo dalla vista degli amici.

"DUOOO!!" gridarono tutti e quattro all'unisono, Quatre e Wufei si lanciarono dall'alto della pista, Trowa combatté strenuamente per rimettersi in piedi e Heero prese a sciare più velocemente che potesse in direzione dell'amico. Relena lo seguì anche se più lentamente.

Heero oltrepassò il dosso di neve e vide il giovane pilota steso a terra a gambe e braccia larghe, lo snowboard ancora attaccato ai suoi piedi. Heero frenò di colpo accanto al ragazzo e, staccatosi gli sci, gli si chinò accanto.

"Ohi ohi…" mormorava Duo con gli occhi chiusi.

"Duo, come stai? Ti sei fatto male? Dove hai battuto?" chiese freneticamente Heero spostando gli occhi su e giù per il corpo del ragazzo nel tentativo di capire dove si fosse fatto male. Ma il compagno non gli rispose e continuò a lamentarsi sotto voce tenendo gli occhi serrati. "Duo… mi senti?" balbettò il giovane giapponese, si chinò di più sfilandosi un guanto e sfiorando le guance dell'amico. Relena dietro di lui lo osservò confusa e lentamente sentì crescergli dentro una forte gelosia, perché Heero era così… così allarmato per Duo? Perché i suoi occhi le sembravano così diversi? Carichi di emozioni, per lei non aveva mai avuto occhi simili, le emozioni erano qualcosa che Heero sembrava controllare sin troppo bene, tranne quando quel ragazzino scapestrato gli girava intorno. La giovane Peacecraft si morse le labbra restando immobile dietro le spalle di Heero che con attenzione prese a scrutare braccia e gambe del ragazzo steso di fronte a lui. In quello stesso istante giunsero anche gli altri tre piloti.

"Duo, stai bene?" chiese Quatre.

"Io vado a chiamare aiuto." Avvisò Wufei, ma prima che potesse riprendere a sciare Duo aprì di scatto gli occhi e si alzò seduto. Heero trasalì spaventato temendo che il ragazzo si potesse fare del male movendosi così di colpo.

"Wow ragazzi! Che corsa e che volo!" esclamò il giovane americano scoppiando poi in una rumorosa risata. Gli altri quattro lo fissarono increduli.

"Non ti sei fatto male?"

"Certo che no Trowa! Ehi! Lo rifacciamo?!" chiese ridendo ancora, vide Wufei e Trowa scambiarsi un'occhiata, Quatre rilassare il suo sguardo preoccupato e Heero scuro in viso… _scuro in viso?_ Si chiese tornando con lo sguardo sul ragazzo chinato accanto a sé. Prima ancora di proferire una singola sillaba sentì forte l'impatto di una manata sulla sua guancia. Lo schiaffo fu così forte che lui dovette poggiarsi sul gomito per non cadere di nuovo disteso. Istintivamente si coprì la guancia colpita con una mano guantata e lentamente si voltò di nuovo verso Heero; i suoi occhi lucidi per il dolore e la confusione.

"Ma sei matto?!"

"IDIOTA! Che diavolo ti è saltato in mente, eh?! Volevi ammazzarti? Non sai neppure sciare!" Si alzò in piedi infilandosi di nuovo il guanto. "A volte, Duo, sei così stupido!" Si attaccò gli sci agli scarponi e sotto lo sguardo perplesso dei suoi compagni prese a sciare verso il fondo pista. Relena tentennò solo un istante e poi anche lei prese a sciare nella stessa direzione in cui era andato Heero. Duo seguì con lo sguardo il suo pseudo-ragazzo finché non scomparve al di là di un dosso di neve oltre il quale la pista aumentava la sua pendenza; solo dopo abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò affranto, la mano guantata ancora sulla guancia. 

Quatre si piegò sulle ginocchia e prese una manciata di neve candida e fresca e la poggiò sulla guancia di Duo dopo avergli scostato la mano. Il giovane dalla lunga treccia alzò un poco lo sguardo e Quatre gli sorrise. "Non puoi dargli torto, sei stato stupido, potevi farti male sul serio."

Duo non rispose, certamente anche gli altri due sapevano quel che c'era tra lui e Heero, ma non gli andava di parlarne. Vide Wufei piegarsi sulle ginocchia e staccargli la tavola da snow dai piedi. "Questa è meglio che la porti a mano, ok Maxwell? Ce la fai a metterti in piedi?" gli chiese e Duo annuì piegando le ginocchia al petto; puntò le mani a terra ma al primo tentativo emise un gemito di dolore e ricadde seduto. 

Quatre subito si chinò di nuovo. "Dove ti fa male? Quale gamba?"

"N-Non è la gamba, ma il polso," rispose stringendo i denti e prendendosi il polso nell'altra mano. Trowa gli fu immediatamente accanto, gli afferrò il braccio e, dopo avergli sfilato il guanto, prese ad esaminargli il polso.

"Mmh... non è niente di grave, solo una lieve distorsione," affermò tastando dove gli sembrava più gonfio, Duo emise un sibilo tra i denti serrati e si lamentò un poco per il dolore. Wufei e Quatre si chiusero di più su di lui e il giovane pilota americano poté leggere sui volti di tutti e tre preoccupazione. I suoi amici erano tutti intorno a lui per aiutarlo e ciò gli scaldò il cuore in modo incredibile; avrebbe voluto abbracciarli!

"Sei sicuro di quello che fai?" chiese Wufei e Trowa annuì.

"Lavorando in un circo ne ho viste a dozzine di distorsioni così." Prese una manciata di neve e la pressò contro il polso del ragazzo seduto a terra. Duo strinse gli occhi ma non ritrasse il braccio come avrebbe voluto. "Quando arriviamo giù te lo fai fasciare, ok?" 

L'ex-pilota di Deathscythe annuì mentre Quatre lo aiutava a rimettersi i piedi; non si mosse subito e per un attimo rimase immobile con lo sguardo rivolto a terra. "Ah... ehm... ragazzi..." balbettò. "Non dite niente a Heero del mio polso, per favore. Vorrei evitare un altro schiaffo, sull'altra guancia magari," abbozzò un sorrisetto per cercare di allentare la tensione e non si accorse che gli altri si scambiarono una rapida occhiata prima di fare cenno di sì con il capo. 

*****

Heero raggiunse il fondo pista in pochissimo tempo, Relena fece un'enorme fatica a stargli dietro nonostante sciasse da quando era solo una bambina; dovette andare così veloce che per un paio di volte rischiò di cadere e con quell'andatura si sarebbe certamente rotta qualcosa. Inutile chiamare il ragazzo, non l'avrebbe mai sentita ed era certa che anche se lo avesse fatto non si sarebbe fermato.

Quando la giovane principessa frenò accanto a Heero, le gambe le tremavano per lo sforzo ed aveva un fiatone che quasi non la faceva respirare, per un attimo le girò anche la testa. Accantonò subito l'interesse per le sue condizioni nel momento in cui vide Heero, rosso in viso per la rabbia, afferrare entrambe le racchette nelle mani e spezzarle in un colpo solo. Impressionata spalancò gli occhi, quel ragazzo aveva una forza che la lasciava esterrefatta.

"Hee-Heero..." balbettò indecisa e l'altro si voltò di scatto sinceramente sorpreso di vederla lì. Era stato talmente preso dai suoi pensieri che non solo non si era accorto che stava scendendo con lui ma si era addirittura dimenticato della sua presenza. Guardò le racchette spezzate nelle sue mani e sentì un'onda d'imbarazzo fargli divenire il viso più rosso di quanto già non fosse. Avrebbe voluto risponderle qualcosa ma la rabbia era ancora troppo forte e si rese conto di non riuscire a ragionare bene.

_Maledetto Duo! Non perdo mai la mia lucidità, solo quando ci sei di mezzo tu. Allora vado in tilt!! Ti odio per questo e ti odio quando fai il ragazzino idiota e scapestrato!_

Relena lo vide chinare il capo e perdersi nei suoi pensieri, stava tremando leggermente, ma era certa che non tremasse per lo sforzo della discesa. Possibile che un gesto tanto stupido da parte di Duo l'avesse scosso così? Non era sicura di cosa ci fosse tra quei due ma di certo Heero era notevolmente influenzato dalle azioni di quel ragazzo. Pensò di cogliere l'occasione e giocare le sue carte; mise sul volto il sorriso più dolce e, sfilatasi un guanto, gli sfiorò il viso con delicatezza. Heero uscì finalmente dalle sue fantasticherie e si volse di scatto verso la principessa.

"Avevi un po' di neve sul viso," disse lei per giustificare le sue azioni. "Stai bene Heero? Ti vedo scosso."

"Sto bene..." balbettò lui cercando di mantenere una voce calma, non era il caso che fosse maleducato con Relena solo perché si era innervosito a causa di Duo.

"Sicuro? Le tue racchette non la pensano così." Heero guardò i quattro pezzi di metallo tra le sue mani e imbarazzato le gettò a terra. "Meglio non essere tra le tue mani quando sei arrabbiato!" continuò Relena, rise e si accorse con piacere di essere riuscita a strappare un sorriso anche allo stoico ex-soldato. "Dimmi, avresti fatto fare quella fine a Duo se fosse stato al posto delle tue racchette? Perché è per lui che sei così agitato, no?"

Heero si morse le labbra, non sopportava che l'altro ragazzo lo influenzasse al punto di fargli perdere le staffe e che questo suo stato d'animo fosse così facilmente visibile agli altri, a Relena soprattutto; lo faceva sentire debole ed era una cosa che lui non era mai stato! "E' stato uno stupido..." balbettò poi, sentendosi in dovere di dare una spiegazione, non voleva che Relena riflettesse troppo sul suo comportamento, tanto valeva darle delle risposte che magari non la insospettissero. "Poteva farsi veramente male."

"Tieni molto a lui, vero?" domanda rischiosa ma necessaria. 

Heero la guardò per un istante e poi annuì. "Ovviamente, come tengo a tutti gli altri, siamo amici."

Relena accettò la risposta ma temette che non fosse stata del tutto sincera; dubitava che Heero avrebbe preso Wufei a schiaffi se il ragazzo avesse fatto qualcosa di avventato. "Fai bene ad arrabbiarti, è stato proprio uno sconsiderato, poteva anche finire addosso a qualcuno!" Vide Heero stringere più forte il pugno e pensò di aver segnato almeno un punto. "Non pensarci più, non vorrai rovinarti la giornata! E non sciare più a quel modo, starti dietro è stato complicatissimo!!" rise e con il gomito gli diede un colpetto sul braccio. "Non provavo niente del genere da anni, sei sempre in grado di sconvolgermi in qualche modo Heero Yuy!"

L'ex-pilota di Wing sollevò il capo sorridendo, Relena era bella con i suoi grandi occhi azzurri, i capelli biondi come l'oro e il viso arrossato dallo sforzo della discesa. Inconsapevolmente si chiese se non sarebbe stato più semplice avere una relazione con lei piuttosto che con Duo. Il fatto che fosse attratto dal giovane americano non significava che le ragazze non gli piacessero, semplicemente non aveva mai avuto una fidanzata, a parte Duo non aveva mai avuto alcuna relazione, del resto non era che un soldato, addestrato a combattere, non a vivere una vita normale e l'amore era qualcosa che provavano le persone comuni, non le armi come lui. Duo era stato il suo primo ed unico contatto con una vita diversa da quella militare, il primo vero distacco dalla guerra. Forse era tutto ciò che lo legava a lui. Forse se se ne fosse staccato avrebbe capito che voleva altro, avrebbe finalmente capito i suoi sentimenti.

Relena ancora lo guardava negli occhi, rapita dal suo sguardo e da ciò che provava per quel ragazzo che solo tre anni prima aveva giurato di ucciderla. Tante cose erano cambiate da allora, tante, tranne il suo amore. Perché Heero non poteva semplicemente ricambiare? _Se solo tu mi dessi una possibilità._ Si disse mentre tra di loro era calato uno strano silenzio. Lentamente si sporse in avanti impacciata un po' nei movimenti dagli scarponi e dagli sci che aveva ancora attaccati ai piedi. Vide Heero restare immobile e il fatto che non si fosse tirato indietro le diede coraggio; socchiuse gli occhi e sfiorò le labbra del ragazzo con le sue. 

Heero non aveva mai baciato nessun altro oltre Duo, per un istante fu sul punto di tirarsi indietro, ma poi la sua curiosità ebbe la meglio e, chiudendo gli occhi, ricambiò il bacio. Le labbra di Relena erano morbide, dolci... ma strane... diverse... il suo modo di baciare era leggero e gentile, remissivo quasi. Heero si aspettò di sentire qualcosa dentro di sé, di provare una sorta di stretta allo stomaco come accadeva ogni volta che baciava Duo, ma non sentì nulla. Baciare la giovane principessa non gli diede alcuna emozione e l'unica cosa che improvvisamente provò fu la consapevolezza di stare facendo qualcosa di sbagliato.

Di scatto si tirò indietro e Relena riaprì gli occhi battendo più volte le palpebre confusa. Il cuore le batteva ancora forte nel petto; era riuscita a baciare Heero e per un attimo aveva sperato che quel semplice gesto potesse finalmente cambiare tutto tra di loro, ma il ragazzo si era staccato improvvisamente e ciò l'aveva lasciata confusa e scontenta.

"Hee-Heero..." sussurrò e il ragazzo scosse il capo mentre si staccava gli sci dagli scarponi.

"Scusami Relena..."

"N-No! Non c'è niente di cui scusarsi, io... io volevo così tanto che..."

"E' stato uno sbaglio!" Si affrettò a dire Heero raccogliendo i suoi sci. "Perdonami, non voglio che tu capisca male, noi siamo solo amici."

"Heero..."

Il giovane da L1 non le diede retta e s'incamminò subito verso una baita di legno scuro che ospitava il negozio in cui avevano affittato gli sci. Se voleva tornare sulle piste doveva cambiare le racchette rotte. La sua mente vorticava inarrestabile sui mille pensieri che non riusciva a placare. Baciare Relena non gli aveva provocato nulla, baciare Duo gli faceva sentire la testa leggera e farfalle nello stomaco. Forse non era una questione di scarsa esperienza, forse tutto ciò che voleva lo aveva già e non riusciva a rendersene conto.

Posò le racchette sul bancone e l'uomo che gli aveva affittato gli sci solo un'ora prima lo guardò perplesso.

"Può darmene altre? E mi dica quanto le devo per queste," disse Heero senza battere ciglio.

Fuori dal negozio Relena lo aspettava ancora. Il ragazzo giapponese sospirò chinando il capo chiedendosi perché era stato tanto stupido da lasciarsi andare con tanta semplicità. Rischiava di fare del male alla ragazza e questa era davvero l'ultima cosa che voleva. "Relena..." balbettò mentre lei gli giungeva accanto. 

La giovane sorrise e subito prese a parlare prima che il ragazzo potesse allontanarla di nuovo. "Non importa Heero... torniamo sulle piste ora?" chiese, convinta del fatto che non dovesse insistere. Un passo alla volta con Heero, un passo alla volta... e in fondo quel giorno un passo avanti lo avevano fatto perché anche se si era tirato indietro a quel modo, aveva comunque ricambiato il bacio e ciò significava che non gli era del tutto indifferente. Relena sorrise mentre insieme camminavano verso l'ovovia, nel cuore era certa di avere buone speranze con quella testa dura di un giapponese. 

*****

Il polso di Duo venne fasciato abbastanza bene e così stretto che lui decise di continuare ad andare sullo snowboard nonostante le critiche degli altri tre ragazzi e di Sally che, come medico, gli consigliò quanto meno di cercare di non caderci sopra. Trowa scomparve per riapparire qualche minuto dopo con la tavola da snowboard piuttosto che gli sci.

"Perché hai cambiato?" gli chiese Duo strofinandosi il polso mentre tutti insieme si allontanavano dalla piccola infermeria ai piedi delle piste da sci.

"Così potrò insegnarti qualcosa."

Duo spalancò gli occhi sorpreso. "Ma non ce n'è bisogno Tro! Non voglio guastarti la giornata, torna pure sulle piste."

"Mi piace anche andare sullo snow e poi credo che sia l'unico modo per controllare che tu non ti rompa qualcos'altro."

Duo rise imbarazzato strofinandosi una mano dietro alla testa. "Be'... grazie allora, prometto che sarò un buon allievo." Trowa annuì incamminandosi verso il fondo della pista e Duo lo seguì confuso con lo sguardo. "Ma non prendiamo la seggiovia?"

"No Duo, è inutile che vai sin lassù, abbiamo già visto che non sai come scendere! Devi prima imparare e s'impara qui," ribatté Trowa indicando il piccolo pezzo di pista con poca pendenza. Duo sospirò affranto e poi si volse verso Sally, Wufei e Quatre.

"Voi tornate su, vero?" Wufei annuì e salutò con un cenno della mano allontanandosi seguito da Sally. Quatre invece prese a camminare con Trowa e si fermò al lato della pista dove cominciava il bosco e c'era più neve perché non battuta dagli sciatori. Duo lo guardò poggiare i suoi sci contro un albero e subito gli si accostò. "E tu che fai? Non vai con Wufei?"

"No, sono stanco e non amo molto sciare, credo che mi riposerò un po' qui al sole e guarderò voi."

Duo sorrise leggermente sapeva che Quatre non era stato del tutto sincero, probabilmente il ragazzo arabo voleva anche restare vicino a Trowa ma Duo avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco che Quatre restava lì soprattutto per assicurasi che lui non si facesse più male di quanto aveva già fatto nella sua folle discesa di poco prima. Quei ragazzi erano davvero speciali, erano la sua famiglia.

*****

"Ok, sposta il braccio ora e segui il movimento con tutto il busto!" disse Trowa mentre Duo scendeva sullo snowboard. Sorrise mentre l'amico seguiva le sue istruzioni e faceva girare la tavola verso destra. In meno di mezz'ora Duo aveva imparato a scendere e frenare senza cadere, dopo un'ora già sapeva acquistare velocità e curvare bene verso destra e verso sinistra e, infine, dopo due ore già scendeva tranquillamente. Sembrava avere un istinto naturale e, come tutti i piloti di Gundam, aveva una preparazione fisica che gli rendeva facile fare qualsiasi sport.

Duo scivolò sicuro e veloce accanto a Trowa e curvò frenandosi di colpo subito dopo aver superato l'amico. La sua lunga treccia ondeggiò sinuosa e lui barcollò solo per un istante riuscendo a tenersi in piedi con facilità. Subito si volse verso il giovane europeo. "Allora?! Che ne dici? Come vado?"

"Bene Duo, non hai più bisogno di me, ora puoi anche allenarti da solo," rispose mentre Quatre si univa a loro.

"Posso anche tornare su?!"

"Con quel polso eviterei di fare un'intera discesa e poi è tardi tra un po' andremo via."

"Trowa ha ragione, ti rifarai domani," aggiunse il giovane biondo, entrambi si volsero verso di lui e le loro espressioni mutarono improvvisamente in perplesse e un po' preoccupate. Quatre mosse la testa saltando dagli occhi di uno a quelli dell'altro. "Che c'è ragazzi? Che vi prende? Perché mi guardate così?" chiese allarmato; Duo sollevò la mano togliendosi il guanto e poi premette l'indice sulla guancia dell'amico. La pelle sotto la pressione del dito divenne bianca per tornare subito dopo di un rosso acceso, Quatre saltò indietro con un sibilo.

"Sei rosso come un peperone," disse Trowa. "Temo ti sia preso una bella scottata."

"Accidenti..." brontolò il pilota di Sandrock poggiandosi le mani sulle guance. "Ecco perché sentivo la pelle tirarmi in quel modo! Ouch! Scotto!"

Trowa prese un tubetto di crema solare dalla tasca della sua tuta e ne spremette un po' sulle sue dita. Come amante della montagna era decisamente più previdente di loro. "Non so quanto ti sarà d'aiuto adesso, ma almeno ti farà sentire meno il bruciore, possibile che non te ne sei accorto prima?"

"No Trowa... ero impegnato a fare il mio pupazzo di neve," rispose indicando un mucchio di neve sotto l'albero a cui un paio d'ore prima aveva poggiato i suoi sci. Duo strinse un po' gli occhi e vide che era la testa del Gundam Sandrock. Bisognava ammettere che aveva del talento! Sorridendo tornò a guardare Quatre; aveva una pelle così bianca che era bastato un po' di sole per farlo diventare rosso come un pomodoro. 

"Be' amico, è il colmo che un arabo si ustioni così!" ribatté Duo ridendo. Effettivamente la colonia da cui proveniva Quatre era stata costruita dagli arabi e quindi lui si considerava tale, ma come tutte le colonie la sua popolazione era talmente mista che i tratti tipici di quel popolo si erano andati perdendo mischiandosi più e più volte con quelli delle altre razze, così come per Heero che era giapponese solo perché lo era la sua colonia di origine, ma poi aveva ben poco dei tipici tratti orientali. I suoi capelli erano castani e non neri, mossi e non lisci ed inoltre aveva occhi blu che era un colore inesistente nella razza nipponica. L'unica cosa che lo rendeva visibilmente orientale era la forma allungata dell'occhio.

Pensare a Heero tolse a Duo il sorriso, guardò Quatre che, lamentandosi un poco, si lasciava spalmare la crema dalle dita sottili di Trowa e, benché si sentì felice per quanto quei due fossero affiatati e contenti insieme, non poté fare a meno di provare una punta d'invidia. Nonostante le promesse di Heero alla fine anche quella giornata non era stata un granché. Se non fosse stato per i suoi meravigliosi amici si sarebbe sentito davvero solo. 

Sorrise di nuovo cercando di scacciare i pensieri tristi e puntò le mani sui fianchi voltandosi ancora verso il suo amico biondo. "Ehi Q-man! Hai visto come ho imparato?!" chiese e senza aspettare risposta si voltò per riprendere a scendere e terminare l'ultimo pezzo di pista su cui si erano fermati. Prese a scivolare verso il fondo e sorrise compiaciuto, ora gli sembrava incredibilmente semplice! Sentì Trowa che gli scendeva accanto e Quatre gridargli che era davvero bravo. Tutto questo ebbe l'effetto di scaldargli il cuore e renderlo più leggero.

Poco più in alto sulla stessa pista Heero, che scendeva sui suoi sci, seguito a ruota da un'onnipresente Relena, sentì la voce dell'amico arabo e lo individuò poco più in basso, lo vide sbracciarsi verso il fondo pista e su quella traiettoria intravide prima Trowa e poi Duo che scendevano velocemente con lo snowboard. Sgranò gli occhi sorpreso nel vedere come il compagno americano scivolasse abile e sicuro. Quando diavolo aveva imparato e chi glielo aveva insegnato?! Si chiese. Oltrepassò Quatre continuando a fissare Duo poco più avanti. Il giovane ex-pilota di Deathscythe curvò sulla destra alzando un'onda di neve e poi sfruttò un piccolo dosso per fare un salto. Heero trattenne il respiro quando Duo atterrò, lo vide barcollare notevolmente e se Trowa non l'avesse afferrato per un braccio sarebbe certamente cascato.

"Non esagerare, ora!" esclamò l'ex-pilota di Heavyarms e nessuno dei due riconobbe Heero che sfrecciava loro accanto fissandoli attonito e provando la stretta della gelosia al cuore. Udirono però il grido di Relena che improvvisamente urlò il nome del loro compagno. All'unisono Duo e Trowa e Quatre un po' più su, si volsero prima verso la ragazza e poi verso valle.

Heero sentì la voce di Relena e tornò di colpo a guardare davanti a sé: troppo tardi. Cercò di fermarsi ma oramai era fuori pista e uno degli sci s'impuntò nella neve non battuta e sfaldata dal sole cocente. Il giovane perse l'equilibrio e finì dritto contro la rete che circondava il cannone spara neve. Duo trasalì spaventato; le parti sembravano essersi invertite ed ora era lui che scendeva rapidamente per raggiungere l'amico, il quale, incolume, stava già lottando per rimettersi in piedi. Il pilota americano arrivò così velocemente che non riuscì a fermarsi, la tavola da snow affondò improvvisamente nella neve morbida e Duo saltò in avanti. Heero lo vide venire dritto verso di sé, cadere e finirgli addosso. Insieme rimbalzarono contro la rete e poi finirono a terra sulla neve. In un attimo tutto fu silenzio e loro si ritrovarono abbracciati e coperti di neve. Fortunatamente entrambi gli sci di Heero si erano staccati e non erano finiti in mezzo al loro spettacolare capitombolo.

Trowa e Relena frenarono accanto a loro mentre Quatre stava arrivando correndo giù per la pista. "State bene?" chiese l'ex-pilota di Heavyarms cercando di staccarsi la tavola il più velocemente possibile dato che con quell'ingombro ai piedi non avrebbe mai potuto raggiungerli. Heero e Duo, il primo steso a terra sulla schiena e il secondo a pancia in sotto in parte sul petto dell'amico e in parte affondato nella neve, si sollevarono leggermente scambiandosi uno sguardo.

"Volevi aiutarmi o ammazzarmi?!" domandò Heero e Duo non poté trattenersi, affondò il viso nel petto del compagno e scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.

"S-Scusa..." balbettò stringendogli più forte le braccia intorno al petto. Heero rise a sua volta e gli strofinò con vigore una mano guantata sulla schiena. 

Trowa smise di armeggiare con la sua tavola e con Quatre si scambiò un'occhiata. "Non si sono fatti niente," assicurò e il giovane arabo tirò un sospiro di sollievo tornando a sorridere. Chi non sorrise invece fu Relena che guardò confusa prima Trowa e Quatre che si allontanavano insieme e poi Heero e Duo che ancora ridevano incuranti delle persone che erano loro intorno. Sbuffò e non gli piacque affatto come Duo stringesse le braccia intorno al pilota giapponese.

"Sei sicuro di stare bene, Heero?!" chiese alzando un poco la voce per assicurarsi che la sentissero. Heero sollevò il capo e di colpo sembrò tornare alla realtà, smise di ridere e di strofinare la schiena del compagno.

"Sì, sì... stiamo bene, vero Duo?"

"Tutto ok..." rispose il giovane dalla lunga treccia, anche lui aveva smesso di ridere, in fondo con Relena intorno non poteva comportarsi come voleva, soprattutto con Heero e già aveva rischiato molto ad abbracciarlo così; Heero non ci aveva dato peso da subito, ma ora non era più il caso di sfidare ulteriormente la fortuna. Scivolò via dall'amico e si sollevò in ginocchio per staccarsi la tavola dagli scarponi; con un balzo si rimise in piedi e porse una mano a Heero. L'ex-pilota di Wing lo afferrò per il polso e tirò con forza. Duo non poté trattenere un gemito di dolore e appena Heero fu in piedi lui ritrasse di colpo il braccio chiudendosi il polso nell'altra mano che poi premette contro il petto.

"Che ti prende?" gli chiese Heero preoccupato e l'altro scosse il capo facendo cenno di no e sussurrando che non aveva nulla. Heero si accigliò e gli afferrò il braccio sfilandogli il guanto. Relena ebbe la sensazione di essere completamente trasparente. "Cos'è questa fascia?"

"E' solo una lieve distorsione, niente di grave e se dico che non ho niente, non ho niente!!" esclamò ritirando di scatto il braccio, non gli piaceva quando Heero diventava prepotente con lui, lo faceva sentire come un oggetto di sua proprietà, mentre lui voleva essere molto di più.

"Quando te la sei fatta?"

"Prima..." brontolò Duo. "Quando ho fatto quel volo sulla pista... spero non vorrai darmi un altro schiaffo, questa volta mi rigirerei!"

Heero deglutì notando la guancia ancora arrossata di Duo, non era stata una buona idea quella di colpirlo, nonostante l'amico si fosse meritato lo schiaffo. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli scusa, ma Duo non gliene diede il tempo perché afferrò la sua tavola da snow e si allontanò camminando nella stessa direzione in cui erano andati Quatre e Trowa pochi minuti prima. Heero soppresse un sospiro e si chinò per raccogliere sci e racchette, quando tornò dritto si accorse che Relena lo fissava un po' confusa. Non le diede peso e le disse di togliersi gli sci perché era ora di andare via.

Attesero che Wufei e Sally terminassero la loro ultima discesa e poi lasciarono le piste da sci. Questa volta a Duo pesò meno dover andare in macchina con Quatre e Trowa e restare lontano da Heero; stare con gli amici gli metteva allegria e proprio non era il caso di restare accanto alla fonte della sua tristezza. Duo sospirò profondamente mentre l'auto procedeva lungo la strada del ritorno e stancamente si lasciò sprofondare nel sedile posteriore. Teoricamente Heero non avrebbe dovuto essere la fonte della sua tristezza, era una cosa che non aveva senso. Sbadigliò affranto e quando Quatre si rigirò dal sedile anteriore, chiedendosi come mai l'amico fosse così insolitamente silenzioso, vide che Duo aveva gli occhi chiusi e le mani incrociate sul petto, certamente si era addormentato e decise di lasciarlo riposare.

"Dorme," disse e Trowa sbirciò un attimo attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore.

"Sciare stanca e lui si è davvero sforzato oggi, " commentò l'ex-pilota di Heavyarms leggendo un velo di preoccupazione sul volto del compagno. 

Quatre tacque pensoso per qualche secondo e poi scosse il capo. "Non è di quello che mi preoccupa," sussurrò.

"E allora cosa?"

"Mi dispiace che Heero renda tutto così complicato," disse tenendo il tono basso. 

"Non puoi sempre preoccuparti per tutto ciò che ti sta intorno Quatre; le cose andranno come devono andare e per Heero ci vuole tempo, non è certo la persona più normale del mondo."

"Lo so..." sospirò il giovane arabo. "Ma mi fa male vedere Duo così, so quanto sia difficile aspettare che la persona che si ama prenda una decisione."

Trowa voltò lo sguardo solo per un istante. "Stai parlando di noi?" chiese e Quatre si morse le labbra tentennando.

"Be'... sì... aspettarti non è stato facile..." sorrise e poi poggiò il capo sulla spalla del compagno. "Però ne è valsa la pena." Trowa non rispose ma dolcemente lo baciò sul capo senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla strada. "A dire il vero," proseguì Quatre. "Quello che mi preoccupa davvero è la decisione che prenderà Heero..." pronunciò quella frase con il tono più basso possibile. Duo, che in realtà non si era ancora addormentato, socchiuse gli occhi e una sola lacrima gli scivolò giù per la guancia. Lacrima che lui cancellò immediatamente premendo il viso contro l'imbottitura del sedile.

*****

"Ragazzi! Oggi sono davvero a pezzi!" esclamò Sally Po mentre apriva la porta della sua stanza. "Ho bisogno di almeno un'ora di doccia!"

"Anch'io," rise Relena, si volse verso Heero che non disse niente entrando silenziosamente nella sua camera. Era rimasto taciturno per tutto il viaggio, non che la cosa dovesse apparire strana dato che Heero normalmente parlava molto poco, ma era stato **più **taciturno del solito e cosa più strana completamente immerso nei suoi pensieri. Di solito era sempre molto attento a ciò che gli capitava intorno e, invece, durante il ritorno Relena aveva dovuto richiamarlo più volte perché non si era accorto degli altri che parlavano con lui. Avrebbe voluto sapere cosa gli era capitato ma temeva che qualunque cosa fosse avesse a che fare con Duo. Lentamente si chiuse la porta alle spalle e scomparve nella sua stanza.

Heero, invece, riaprì immediatamente la sua porta. Tutti erano entrati nelle loro camere, tutti tranne uno che ora saliva pigramente su per le scale con una mano in tasca e nell'altra una mela gialla. La treccia gli dondolava lungo la schiena e gli occhi viola risaltavano ancora di più dal momento che il forte sole della giornata e il riverbero della neve gli avevano abbronzato il viso.

Duo sollevò il capo e riconobbe Heero poggiato allo stipite della porta della sua stanza. Per un attimo si arrestò e smise anche di mangiare; nei suoi occhi qualcosa si spense e si strinsero lievemente. Deglutì e con maggior pigrizia riprese a salire le scale. "Non hai paura che Relena ci veda insieme nel corridoio?" chiese con sarcasmo.

Heero si accigliò ma preferì non dare peso alle sue parole. "Entra," disse indicando la sua stanza con un cenno del capo. 

Duo si fermò e rimase immobile fissando i suoi occhi viola sul compagno. "Mmmmi fai impazzire quando mi dai ordini!" esclamò con voce languida ma inconfondibilmente carica d'ironia. Heero incrociò le braccia al petto intenzionato a non cedere. Per un po' si fronteggiarono e Duo non si mosse di un millimetro anzi diede un altro morso alla sua mela. 

Alla fine l'ex-pilota di Wing sbuffò scotendo il capo. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò: "Per favore."

Duo annuì lievemente e poi avanzò nella camera di Heero. "Così va meglio," disse mentre l'altro chiudeva la porta. "Allora? Che vuoi?"

Heero sembrò tentennare un po' nell'indecisione. "A proposito di oggi..."

"Siamo di nuovo alle scuse?" interruppe Duo.

Heero annuì poggiandosi al muro. Si era sfilato la parte alta della tuta da sci perché in casa faceva troppo caldo ed ora l'indumento gli pendeva dalla vita. "Credo proprio che scusarti sia il minimo che tu possa fare."

Il pilota americano spalancò gli occhi e ci mancò poco che si strozzasse con la mela. Tossì forte battendosi il pugno chiuso sul petto e a fatica mandò giù il boccone. "C-Cooosaaaa?!?" esclamò "Io devo delle scuse a te?!?"

"Certamente."

"Questa è bella! Sì, proprio bella!" si strofinò un dito contro la tempia e poi riprese a parlare cercando di mantenere il tono della voce basso. "E per cosa dovrei scusarmi, eh?! Forse perché ti avevo promesso di insegnarti a sciare... ma no! Che sto dicendo? Quello eri tu! Allora forse perché ti ho colpito... no, no anche quello eri tu..." Heero scosse il capo scocciato. "Ah!" urlò Duo anche se quando riprese a parlare tornò ad assumere il tono basso con cui lui ed Heero si stavano parlando. "Ho capito! Perché non ho il coraggio di dire alla ragazza che mi ronza sempre intorno che io sto con te!!" Teatralmente il ragazzo si batté una mano sulla bocca emettendo uno strano lamento. "Ma anche quello sei tu..." sibilò spalancando gli occhi ancora di più.

Il pilota giapponese si staccò la muro avanzando minaccioso verso Duo. "Ora piantala!" Gl'intimò, nonostante nel cuore le parole del compagno gli avevano procurato un dolore tangibile. "Ti sei lanciato in quella discesa senza sapere neppure come si allaccia la tavola ai piedi, ti potevi ammazzare!!"

Duo si accigliò profondamente, posò la mela sul comodino e poi piegò le braccia al petto. "Ha parlato _Mister-io-mi-autodistruggo-con-il-mio-Gundam_!!" esclamò profondamente seccato. "Primo! Faccio quello che mi pare e mi lancio da dove **diavolo **mi pare! Secondo! Non sapevo neppure come si allaccia la tavola ai piedi perché la persona che aveva promesso d'insegnarmelo stava flirtando con un'altra!!"

"Io non flirtavo!" ribatté Heero.

"Non eri con me, questo è quello che conta!"

"Ti avevo promesso che sarei stato con te nel pomeriggio!"

"Ooooh!!" esclamò Duo drizzandosi di più sulla schiena e inarcando esageratamente le sopracciglia. "Questa notte non mi sembrava che fossero questi i patti!"

"Non potevo allontanare Relena!"

"No, certamente no... ed infatti non lo fai mai. Heero prendi una decisione o stai con me o stai con lei!"

"Non dire stupidaggini! Lo sai benissimo che non ho la benché minima intenzione di stare con lei!!" 

"E allora dovresti dirglielo!! E comunque cosa avrei dovuto fare io durante la mattinata mentre tu sciavi bellamente con la principessina, eh?!"

"Certamente non lanciarti giù per una discesa!"

"Magari restare a fondo pista a guardare voi che scendevate insieme!" Duo scosse il capo a si passò una mano tra i capelli. "Oltretutto..." continuò cercando di riacquistare un minimo di calma. "Non ci credo che avresti passato il pomeriggio con me! Del resto non lo hai fatto!"

"Non l'ho fatto perché ero furioso con te! Non si può essere tanto stupidi ed incoscienti! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!"

"Non ti credo, Heero... sono certo che non avresti avuto il coraggio di lasciare Relena."

Il giovane giapponese si accigliò. "Ti ho detto che l'avrei fatto! E' colpa tua se non abbiamo passato il pomeriggio insieme!"

Duo sospirò profondamente, si lasciò cadere seduto sul letto e poggiò la testa tra le mani facendo cenno di no. "E' assurdo ragionare con te... possibile che non capisci che _io_ ero furioso in quel momento perché per l'ennesima volta tu avevi scelto Relena?! Non voglio sentirmi sempre il secondo nella tua lista!" Heero strinse la mascella incapace di rispondere e Duo riprese a parlare. "Mi hai anche colpito!"

L'ex-pilota di Wing chinò lo sguardo imbarazzato e poi sospirò. "Mi dispiace..." sussurrò. "Mi hai spaventato e mi hai fatto arrabbiare."

"Heero... a volte ho la sensazione che... che..." balbettò indeciso chinando il capo. "Che a te di me non importa niente."

"Sei matto?!" esclamò l'altro ragazzo spalancando gli occhi, Duo fece cenno di no ed Heero s'inginocchiò davanti a lui per poterlo vedere in viso. Era vero che non riusciva a capire se lo amava oppure no, ma che gli volesse bene era certo e che per lui Duo fosse molto importante era una verità indiscutibile.

"Quando parlerai a Relena?"

Heero sospirò profondamente e poggiò la fronte su un ginocchio di Duo. _Quando capirò cosa provo per te... _pensò, ma non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di dirlo. "Dopo la conferenza di pace. Te lo prometto..." sussurrò sapendo di stare mentendo. "Ma ora basta parlare di lei, non deve intralciare quello che c'è tra me e te."

L'ex-pilota di Deathscythe sorrise mestamente passando una mano tra i capelli del compagno. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che invece Relena era perennemente in mezzo a loro e che avrebbe continuato ad esserlo sin quando Heero non avesse messo le cose in chiaro, ma rimase silenzioso, tutto ciò che voleva in quel momento era solo far pace con il suo amico/amante e dimenticare la principessa almeno fino all'ora di cena. 

Si chinò chiudendosi su Heero e dolcemente gli baciò il capo che stava ancora poggiato contro le sue ginocchia. L'altro ragazzo chiuse gli occhi e sospirò lasciando scivolare le mani lungo le gambe del compagno fino a cingergli le braccia intorno alla vita; solo allora sollevò la testa andando in cerca delle labbra di Duo, si baciarono e Heero si alzò lentamente spingendo il ragazzo indietro per farlo stendere sul letto senza mai rompere il contatto tra di loro. Salì in ginocchio sul materasso e si mise a cavalcioni su Duo. Quando tirò indietro il capo per interrompere il bacio il giovane americano emise un lamento e cercò di seguire le labbra di Heero con le sue, inoltre sollevò le braccia per avvolgerle intorno alle spalle del suo amante ma Heero gli prese le mani nelle sue intrecciando le dita e con decisione le spinse contro il materasso per costringerlo a restare fermo.

"Ti ho visto andare sullo snowboard oggi," disse fissando i suoi occhi blu su quelli viola di Duo.

"E vuoi parlarne proprio ora?"

"Sì... chi ti ha insegnato?"

"Trowa." Heero si morse le labbra e strinse più forte le dita intorno a quelle di Duo; gli fece quasi male. "Che ti prende?" gli domandò il ragazzo da L2 cercando di liberarsi da quella strana presa, ma Heero era molto più forte di lui.

"Volevo essere io ad insegnarti..."

"Be' tesoro... ecco cosa succede ad abbandonarmi!" ribatté Duo con un sorriso, ma Heero non sembrò cogliere lo scherzo e, invece di sorridere a sua volta, si accigliò stringendo ulteriormente la presa. Il compagno trasalì e gemette cercando di nuovo ed inutilmente di liberare le mani. "Hee-Heero..." sibilò e l'altro si chinò in avanti premendo la fronte contro quella di Duo.

"Vi ho visto scendere insieme e non mi è piaciuto perché avrei dovuto esserci io con te..."

"C-Cosa?! Ma... ma..." tacque improvvisamente e cercò di incontrare gli occhi del ragazzo sopra di sé. "Sei geloso?!" Heero non rispose e Duo scoppiò a ridere. "Tu sei geloso!" esclamò. "Ma non puoi essere geloso di Trowa, è nostro amico!"

"Non sono geloso come credi tu, sono geloso del fatto che tu abbia passato del tempo con lui quando invece dovevi stare con me!"

"Ah! Allora capisci come mi sento ogni volta che stai con Relena! Oltretutto lei ti viene appresso!"

Heero si tirò indietro per un attimo, stupore e confusione sul volto. "Mi dispiace," sussurrò poi e lo pensava sul serio, le parole di Duo gli avevano fatto male al cuore. Allentò la presa intorno alle dita del ragazzo e dolcemente lo baciò sulla fronte e poi sulle guance scendendo giù verso il collo.

Duo sospirò e poi sorrise chiudendo gli occhi. "Però sono contento che sei geloso..."

"Certo che lo sono... tu sei mio, Duo, appartieni solo a me," la voce di Heero fu un sussurro; l'altro sorrise e fu sul punto di rispondergli: _come tu appartieni a me_, ma non lo fece perché in cuor suo sapeva che non era vero. Mentre Duo gli aveva giurato di amarlo dandogli anima e corpo, Heero non glielo aveva mai detto e di conseguenza non gli apparteneva. Fu un pensiero che lo fece star male ma cercò di metterlo da parte e di concentrarsi solo su quel che stava vivendo in quel momento perché almeno quando facevano l'amore Heero era suo._ Assolutamente mio_, pensò. Le parole che tanto desiderava sarebbero giunte prima o poi, certamente al momento giusto. Duo chiuse gli occhi mentre Heero lo baciava sulle labbra e sperò con tutta l'anima di sentirgli dire che lo amava, almeno per una volta.

Non appena Heero gli lasciò le mani, Duo avvolse le braccia intorno alle spalle del compagno per stringerlo a sé e gemette quando le mani dell'altro afferrarono la sua maglia bianca in pail tirandola con forza per sfilarla dai pantaloni da neve. Immediatamentene l'ex-pilota di Wing gli coprì le labbra con le sue e intensificò molto il bacio quando l'altro ragazzo emise un mormorio di piacere non appena sentì le mani di Heero scivolargli sul petto. Al terzo gemito che il giovane giapponese tentò di acquitare con un bacio Duo cominciò ad avere qualche sospetto; socchiuse un attimo gli occhi per vedere il ragazzo sopra di sé e si accorse che era stranamente silenzioso. Solitamente in circostanze simili anche lui si lasciava andare ai suoi mormorii. Inarcò le sopracciglia, ma quando sentì le mani di Heero scivolargli sui pantaloni i suoi occhi ruotarono verso l'alto chiudendosi di nuovo e lui decise di mettere da parte i suoi timori; immediatamente andò in cerca della cerniera della tuta da sci di Heero per finire di abbassarla e sfilargli del tutto l'ingombrante indumento che l'altro si era tolto solo per metà. 

"Credo che ci metteremo una vita a toglierci questa roba!" mormorò Duo ridendo.

"Io non credo..." Heero sorrise maliziosamente e gli slacciò i pantaloni infilando una mano. Duo non poté trattenersi ed emise un singulto soffocato inarcando la schiena. Il letto cigolò lievemente e Heero tirò subito via la mano. "Sssh," sibilò avvicinando le labbra a quelle del compagno.

Duo aprì di scatto gli occhi fissandoli su Heero e il cuore gli saltò un battito. "Non posso crederci..." disse e con forza spinse via il ragazzo da sé alzandosi seduto.

"Che ti prende?" chiese Heero.

"Cosa prende a me?! Che ti prende a te?!?" Questa volta Duo parlò con un tono molto più alto rispetto a quello che aveva tenuto durante tutta la discussione precedente. Vide Heero che istintivamente alzò le mani per fargli cenno di abbassare la voce e notò che i suoi occhi ruotarono per un istante verso la parete a cui era poggiato il letto. Duo si voltò di rimando e si ricordò che al di là di quel muro c'era la stanza di Relena. Immediatamente tornò con lo sguardo su Heero e i suoi occhi non poterono tacere la rabbia e l'offesa. L'ex-pilota di Wing, in ginocchio sul letto accanto a Duo, se ne accorse e sospirando chinò il capo per sfuggire a quello sguardo; confuso passò una mano tra i capelli castani.

"Duo..."

"Questo è veramente troppo, Heero!" Si alzò riallacciandosi i pantaloni. "Volevi che lei non s'intromettesse più tra noi, be' complimenti! Ci sei proprio riuscito!" S'incamminò verso la porta ma poi di scatto si voltò e tornò indietro rosso in viso per la rabbia. "Non voglio essere condizionato da sua maestà anche quando siamo soli! Se vuoi stare con me allora STAI-CON-ME!! Non cambierò il mio modo di fare l'amore e poi... poi... accidenti Heero! Oltretutto sei tu che hai cominciato!!" 

"Lo so, ma... potremmo andare in camera tua..."

Duo spalancò gli occhi. "Tu proprio non mi ascolti, vero Yuy?" Heero lo guardò perplesso, solitamente il compagno lo chiamava per cognome solo per scherzo ora invece, a giudicare dal tono aspro ed offeso, l'aveva usato per avere tutto il distacco possibile. Il giovane da L1 balbettò non sapendo cosa dire, si era reso conto che il suo comportamento aveva veramente ferito Duo, ma d'altro canto non voleva che ciò che stesse accadendo tra loro si sentisse anche nella stanza vicino, sarebbe stato il modo peggiore per farlo sapere a Relena e a che sarebbe servito aver mascherato tutto fino ad allora?! Alzò un po' il capo. Duo era ancora in piedi davanti a lui aspettando una sua reazione ma, poiché non ce ne furono, sbuffò e di nuovo s'incamminò verso la porta.

"A-Aspetta..." richiamò Heero, scese velocemente dal letto ma i pantaloni della tuta, non più tenuti su dalla cerniera chiusa, gli scivolarono giù per le gambe ed egli, inciampando, cadde a terra; nello stesso istante Duo uscì dalla stanza e si chiuse di botto la porta alle spalle. "Questo è ridicolo..." brontolò il giovane giapponese steso a terra sollevandosi un po' sui gomiti, se le sue intenzioni erano state quelle di sistemare le cose tra sé e Duo allora _Missione Compiuta_ era proprio l'ultima frase che poteva dire.

*****

Quella sera Duo fece fatica a mantenere la sua facciata allegra durante e dopo la cena. Scherzò e rise come il solito, ma a volte si estraniava e mangiò poco e niente. Tentò di evitare lo sguardo dell'amico ma più il tempo passava più si sentiva male a stargli lontano. Heero era come una droga per lui e non ne poteva fare a meno. Il suo stato di depressione raggiunse il culmine mentre stavano giocando ad un gioco da tavola tutti seduti intorno al massiccio tavolo di legno della sala da pranzo. Da più di dieci minuti non diceva una parola e ogni volta che il suo sguardo s'incrociava con quello di Heero, cosa inevitabile poiché stavano nella stessa squadra, la sua determinazione a tenerlo lontano vacillava e si sentiva ancora più abbacchiato. Alla fine sbuffando si alzò in piedi.

"Basta così per me, sono stanco!" disse cercando di riacquistare un tono allegro.

"Si vede, è un po' che non spiccichi una parola," commentò Wufei. Duo si strinse nelle spalle e senza dire altro se ne andò in salotto accostando la porta di vetro che divideva le due stanze. Stancamente si lasciò cadere su una delle poltrone davanti al camino e posò lo sguardo sull'albero che scintillava allegramente. Prese la sua lunga treccia tra le dita e cominciò a mordicchiarne l'estremità. Ma perché non poteva fare a meno di desiderare che Heero lo raggiungesse? Non faceva altro che farsi del male, tanto lo sapeva che l'altro sarebbe rimasto dov'era: seduto al tavolo accanto a Relena.

Duo chiuse gli occhi e sospirò profondamente, si sentiva in colpa per come aveva lasciato Heero quel pomeriggio e la cosa che lo infastidiva di più era che non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi così, avrebbe dovuto essere arrabbiato e offeso e invece tutto quel che riusciva a pensare era che lo voleva accanto, sul letto magari... e non importava quale, anche il suo sarebbe andato bene; l'unica cosa che contava era averlo vicino perché Duo l'amava, l'amava con tutto il cuore. Se solo anche Heero lo avesse amato! Per un attimo ebbe paura che la sua reazione del pomeriggio potesse avere l'effetto di allontanare per sempre il suo amante e questa idea gli fece male al cuore, procurandogli un doloroso senso di abbandono.

Strinse le braccia e le gambe al petto e trasalì quando sentì toccarsi una spalla. _Heero!_ Pensò ma invece si trovò Quatre accanto che gli porgeva una tazza fumante.

"Cioccolata calda, ne vuoi?"

"Oh... grazie Quatre, ma..."

"Dai, prendila, non hai mangiato quasi niente a cena e oggi sei andato sullo snowboard per un sacco di tempo. Non ci credo che non hai fame."

Duo guardò prima l'amico e poi la tazza tra le sue mani e alla fine la prese ringraziando. Si volse un attimo verso la sala da pranzo e si accorse che stavano ancora tutti giocando. "Ti sei ritirato anche tu?"

"Già, mi ero stancato... tu e Heero non avete fatto pace da oggi, vero?"

"E' così evidente?"

"Decisamente," rispose Quatre sedendosi sul tappeto, strinse tra le dita la sua tazza di cioccolata e ne mandò giù un sorso. "Sempre per la discesa che hai fatto?"

"Mmh... no... diciamo che la situazione è progredita e abbiamo litigato per altro..."

"Immagino che discutere con Heero non sia affatto facile."

"Non è tanto il parlare che ci manca, quanto l'arrivare ad una soluzione."

"Ancora non vuole dire niente su di voi?"

Duo sospirò profondamente e poi chinò il capo facendo cenno di no.

"Non vuole proprio dire niente niente?!" continuò Quatre e l'amico sembrò rifletterci un poco.

"Mi ha promesso che parlerà a Relena dopo la conferenza di pace. Non vuole turbarla prima di un evento tanto importante."

"Non puoi dargli tutti i torti... e tu non sei disposto ad aspettare?"

"Umph... io sono disposto a fare tutto per lui..."

"Tranne che aspettare..."

Duo corrugò la fronte e alzò lo sguardo confuso per incontrare gli occhi acqua marina del ragazzo arabo. "Certo che posso aspettare! Dove vuoi arrivare, Quatre?"

"Da nessuna parte, sto solo cercando di capire il motivo per cui avete litigato."

"Il motivo per cui abbiamo litigato è che Relena è continuamente presente tra noi!"

"Solo in questi giorni, però. Era quasi un mese che non la vedevamo."

"Sì, lo so... ma... è Natale, Quatre! Non sai quanto ci tenevo a passare questi giorni con Heero e invece di averlo accanto mi tocca starmene buono buono a vedere la principessina che gli gira continuamente intorno e lui che non ha il coraggio neppure di... oh lasciamo perdere!!"

Quatre lo guardò sbuffare e poggiare, sconsolato, la testa su una mano. Per qualche secondo tacquero e l'ex-pilota di Sandrock sospirò fissando lo sguardo sulla tazza di cioccolata calda che aveva tra le mani. "Duo... credimi, ti capisco, so come sia dura aspettare e immagino quanto questi giorni fossero importanti per te, ma considera che almeno ora Heero si è deciso a rendere la vostra relazione ufficiale."

Duo sospirò profondamente e sembrò divenire più preoccupato e triste. "A dire il vero, Quatre... non sono certo che lo farà, è questo che mi rende tanto inquieto. Credo che mi stia dicendo così solo per farmi stare buono in questi giorni..."

"Oh cielo, Duo! Credi che Heero sarebbe capace di una cosa simile?!"

"Ultimamente Heero fa un sacco di promesse che riguardano Relena e che poi non mantiene... il serio problema è che non so se vuole veramente rendere ufficiale la nostra relazione, non ne è convinto e questo è evidente."

"Forse ha solo bisogno di un po' di tempo..."

Duo si morse le labbra indeciso se parlare. "Sono quasi tre anni che va avanti questa storia... quanto tempo gli ci vuole?" disse infine. Chinò stancamente il capo e sospirò. "A volte..." balbettò. "A volte ho paura che per lui la storia tra di noi fosse solo una necessità durante la guerra e un'abitudine adesso!"

"D-Duo... io... io non credo che... insomma dopo tutto questo tempo... se Heero ti ama..."

Il giovane americano si ritrasse immediatamente tornando a poggiarsi contro lo schienale della poltrona, nei suoi occhi comparve una tristezza che Quatre non poté non vedere. "Non mi ha mai detto che mi ama..." tagliò corto Duo e si accorse di tremare lievemente.

L'amico lo fissò senza parlare e poi confuso chinò il capo. "N-Non... non allarmarti troppo per questo... del resto Heero è... è un tipo che coi sentimenti non è molto capace e con le parole ancora di meno... il fatto che non te lo abbia mai detto non significa che non lo provi."

"Trowa te lo aveva mai detto?"

"Prima che rendessimo ufficiale la nostra relazione?" Duo annuì. "Solo una volta... e credeva non l'avessi sentito... vedi? Neanche lui è molto capace a mostrare i suoi sentimenti. Probabilmente anche Heero è così, sono molto simili quei due..."

"Mmh... spero tu abbia ragione..." per alcuni secondi tacquero, poi Duo chiuse gli occhi e riprese a parlare. "Sai una cosa Quatre... mi manca... anche se abbiamo litigato mi manca da morire. Accidenti, quando si tratta di quel... quello stupido senza cuore mi sembra di diventare una pappamolla!"

"Se vuoi un consiglio restare arrabbiati non serve a niente. Se hai accettato di aspettare allora non prendertela con lui se in questi giorni è così, un po' di pazienza farà passare meglio questo Natale ad entrambi."

"A volte, Quatre, vorrei avere la tua serenità," affermò Duo e lo disse con un sorriso perché lo pensava sinceramente. 

Quella sera la prima ad andare a dormire fu Sally seguita subito da Wufei. Trowa si alzò dal tavolo e si affacciò nel salotto individuando Quatre seduto sul tappeto davanti al camino.

"Io vado a dormire," gli comunicò e Quatre si alzò dicendogli che l'avrebbe raggiunto subito, augurò a Duo buona notte e se ne andò salendo le scale dietro al suo amante. 

Il pilota americano sospirò ed anche lui si alzò uscendo dal salotto. Relena e Heero stavano già salendo le scale.

"Vai a dormire anche tu, Duo?" domandò la ragazza voltandosi un attimo indietro. Il giovane da L2 guardò prima lei e poi Heero che giungeva davanti alla porta della sua camera.

"Sì... sono stanco... Heero..." chiamò tentennando un poco, aspettò che l'altro ricambiasse lo sguardo e poi continuò. "Ho ancora il tuo bagnoschiuma, vieni a prenderlo quando ti va."

Gli occhi di Heero sembrarono illuminarsi. "Mi ero dimenticato di averlo prestato a te. Vengo subito, così poi me ne vado a dormire anch'io, sono a pezzi! Buona notte Relena." 

"B-Buona notte," ricambiò lei e un po' indecisa entrò nella sua stanza.

Duo non potè trattenere un sorriso per come il compagno si era sbarazzato della principessa, s'incamminò verso la sua camera assicurandosi solo per un attimo che Heero lo stesse seguendo. Una volta dentro, aspettò che il ragazzo giapponese lo superasse e poi si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

"Sai Heero, se non vuoi destare sospetti è meglio che non dai tutte quelle spiegazioni, non è da te!"

"Mmh... hai ragione," convenne ma poi tra loro calò il silenzio e per qualche istante si guardarono senza sapere cosa dire; c'era una tensione tangibile. "D-Duo," balbettò poi Heero. "Il bagnoschiuma l'ho ripreso due giorni fa."

"Lo so..."

"Devo presumere che non ce l'hai più con me?"

"Uhm... non lo so..."

"Duo?"

L'ex-pilota di Deathscythe sospirò e a grandi passi raggiunse il suo letto lasciandocisi cadere seduto sopra. "Certo che ce l'ho ancora con te!"

"Duo, mi dispiace ma non volevo che Relena lo scoprisse in quel modo. Sarebbe stato orribile, non credi?!"

"S-Sì, sì, lo so! E' che per me questo Natale era importante ed invece si sta trasformando in un incubo! Mi avevi promesso che saremmo stati bene qui e non è certo quello che sta accadendo!! Non posso starti vicino, Relena è sempre presente, io mi sento incatenato e... e non capisco perché vuoi aspettare fino a dopo la conferenza! Ecco! Finalmente l'ho detto!"

"E' questo che non va? Aspettare?"

"Esatto! O meglio, no... non è esattamente quello il problema."

"E qual'è?"

Duo tentennò, avrebbe voluto chiedere a Heero se gli aveva promesso di rendere la loro relazione ufficiale solo per farlo stare buono o perché voleva farlo sul serio e soprattutto perché lo desiderava sul serio. All'ultimo però il suo coraggio vacillò; aveva paura che mettere così il compagno alle strette e pressarlo con tutti quei dubbi avrebbe finito con l'allontanarlo e cosa peggiore era terrorizzato dall'idea che Heero potesse rispondergli che in realtà aveva troppi dubbi per dire a tutti quello che c'era tra loro e che non sapeva se voleva portare avanti quella storia. Il solo pensiero che Heero potesse dirgli che la loro relazione per lui era solo un'abitudine gli fece accapponare la pelle. Non voleva perderlo, senza di lui si sarebbe sentito completamente alla deriva.

"Perché aspettare? Ci vuole ancora un mese alla conferenza, Relena avrà tutto il tempo per riprendersi e poi non è che tu la stai lasciando... tra di voi non c'è niente, no?"

Heero corrugò la fronte confuso, ebbe la sensazione che Duo avesse deliberatamente cambiato discorso. "Certo che non c'è niente... voglio solo che stia tranquilla sino ad un avvenimento tanto importante."

"Ma..." la voce del ragazzo americano tremolò un poco. "Relena vive già molti avvenimenti importante e dopo la conferenza ne avrà certamente tanti altri a cui partecipare..."

"Che vorresti dire?"

_Che non mi fido di te, Heero, né delle innumerevoli promesse che fai e che poi non mantieni_, non avrebbe mai avuto il fegato di dirgli una cosa simile. "Ehm... parlerai davvero a Relena dopo la conferenza?" chiese invece e tenne basso lo sguardo per paura che l'altro potesse leggervi tutti i suoi timori e la sua sfiducia.

"Ti ho detto di sì."

_Ma perché mi è così difficile crederti e stare tranquillo? Perché non so cosa provi per me, ecco perché! Se almeno tu mi dicessi cosa provi, se solo mi amassi... allora sì che mi sentirei sicuro. Vorrei chiederti se mi ami, Heero, ma non ne ho il coraggio. Dannazione! Sono un codardo! Ho troppa paura di sentirti dire che non mi ami, troppa paura di metterti davanti a qualcosa su cui non vuoi riflettere perché per ora questa abitudine ti sta bene! Anche se pensi che sia solo un'abitudine io ti voglio con me! Non voglio perderti!_

Heero si chinò un poco, Duo aveva poggiato il viso sulle mani ed era rimasto stranamente silenzioso. "A cosa stai pensando ora?"

L'altro ragazzo sollevò di colpo la testa e i suoi occhi sembrarono luccicare più del solito. _Lacrime?_ Si chiese Heero, ma non fece in tempo ad indagare poiché Duo riprese subito a parlare. "Pensavo che non mi piace litigare con te..."

"Neanche a me Duo."

"Allora non farmi più promesse che poi non mantieni. Vuoi stare con Relena? Ok, ma non illudermi, questa attesa è già fin troppo difficile così com'è."

Heero annuì lievemente, si avvicinò all'amico e poi si sedette accanto a lui poggiandosi coi gomiti sulle ginocchia; chinò il capo e subito dopo lo volse verso Duo. "Tu lo sai che io _non voglio_ stare con Relena, vero?"

"Sì... e tu sai che non voglio sentirmi messo da parte. Io ho accettato di aspettare e di non metterti nei casini con Relena ma tu non devi più mettermi da parte, per nessun motivo al mondo. Non farmi più sentire una nullità per te."

"E'... è così che ti ho fatto sentire? Una nullità?!"

"Già... ieri con l'albero e oggi a sciare."

"Mi dispiace..." balbettò Heero, un'espressione di sincero rimorso sul volto. "Non accadrà più, te lo giuro."

_Un'altra promessa_, pensò Duo. Elargì un sorriso tirato ed insicuro con il quale tentò di mascherare il suo reale stato d'animo, subito dopo chinò il capo guardandosi le mani che si contorcevano l'una nell'altra. _Non riesco a crederti, Heero, ma non è possibile andare avanti così... devo fidarmi di te, altrimenti che razza di relazione sarebbe la nostra? E poi cos'altro posso fare se non crederti? _Lentamente rialzò il viso e questa volta gli sorrise con più sincerità. _Ok Heero... stiamo a vedere, ma non deludermi ancora perché non posso continuare a darti altre possibilità all'infinito._

"Mi fido di te," gli sussurrò infine e Heero gli cinse le braccia intorno alle spalle per stringerlo a sé, Duo ricambiò immediatamente l'abbraccio nascondendo il viso contro il collo dell'amico ed ebbe l'impressione che tutto tornasse come doveva essere, o quasi.

"C-Che ne dici?" mormorò il giovane dalla lunga treccia dando un bacio sul collo al compagno ad ogni parola che diceva. "Da qui Relena non ci sentirà... abbiamo già testato questa stanza ieri notte, no?"

Heero sorrise e lentamente spinse Duo indietro per farlo stendere sul materasso. "Tu cerca di non essere troppo rumoroso!"

"Be'... questo dipende da te!"

Risero e tornarono ad abbracciarsi stretti e da quel momento si staccarono solo lo stretto necessario per sfilarsi i vestiti.

*****

Alle due di notte Heero era ancora sveglio, poggiato su un fianco teneva tra le braccia Duo che gli premeva la schiena contro il petto. Il capo poggiato contro quello del compagno, i cui lunghi capelli gli facevano da cuscino; ogni volta che facevano l'amore non riusciva a resistere alla tentazione di sciogliergli quella treccia. Duo si era addormentato già da un poco, il suo respiro lento e profondo gli assicurava che stava passando una notte tranquilla priva di incubi. Spesso erano tormentati da brutti sogni riguardanti la guerra, ma raramente accadeva quando dormivano insieme; era come se l'uno riuscisse a scacciare le paure dell'altro.

Heero sospirò e lo baciò per l'ennesima volta sul capo accarezzandogli dolcemente i capelli. Avrebbe dovuto andarsene in camera sua per non rischiare di addormentarsi lì, ma proprio non ce la faceva ad alzarsi, avrebbe dovuto sfilare il braccio da sotto il collo del compagno finendo certamente col svegliarlo; a parte questo, comunque, non voleva andarsene. Gli piaceva stare così, gli piaceva stringere Duo tra le braccia ricordando quello che avevano fatto poche ore prima, gli piaceva sentire il suo respiro e il suo battito cardiaco, quei piccoli movimenti che a volte faceva nel sonno e i capelli tra le sue dita, il contatto della loro pelle e il calore che quella presenza gli dava.

Aver litigato con Duo gli aveva fatto sentire quanto potesse essere insopportabile il distacco. Si chiese se questo fosse amore. Forse ancora non riusciva a capire se amava il ragazzo tra le sue braccia, ma certamente sentiva di non poterne fare a meno. Che fosse solo un'abitudine? Avrebbe voluto avere qualcuno con cui parlarne, qualcuno che gli spiegasse come interpretare i suoi sentimenti perché nessuno glielo aveva mai insegnato prima. Sfortunatamente non poteva parlarne con nessuno... forse Trowa avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, ma non se la sentiva di condividere i suoi pensieri neppure con il suo amico.

Heero sospirò di nuovo. Solo poche ore prima, mentre stavano facendo l'amore, Duo gli aveva detto di amarlo almeno quattro o cinque volte di seguito suggellando ogni parola con un bacio da togliere il fiato e ogni volta Heero aveva sentito il cuore battergli più forte e la testa girargli, in quel momento era stato sul punto di rispondergli che anche lui l'amava ma aveva avuto paura di mentirgli e aveva preferito tacere. Temeva che sarebbe stata solo la particolare situazione a tirargli fuori quelle parole ed era un errore che proprio non voleva fare. Dopo un paio d'ore, però, le sensazioni che aveva provato mentre facevano l'amore erano ancora le stesse e ricordare Duo che gli mormorava nell'orecchie di amarlo gli faceva ancora battere forte il cuore e girare la testa. Forse, se si fosse deciso a dirlo anche lui, tutto sarebbe stato più semplice dopo. Premette le labbra contro i capelli morbidi del ragazzo tra le sue braccia e lentamente le mosse a formulare due semplici ma silenziose paroline. _Ti amo._ Non era stato difficile, ma la paura e l'indecisione che gli lasciarono nell'animo lo scossero profondamente. Aveva davvero bisogno di parlare con qualcuno!

Istintivamente Heero strinse Duo più forte a sé come se la sua dannata indecisione potesse portarglielo via, lo baciò di nuovo sul capo e poi chiuse gli occhi tentando di riflettere su ciò che gli stava accadendo e su ciò che provava per il suo compagno; ma in breve la stanchezza ed il sonno finirono col prendere il sopravvento e lui si addormentò esausto.

Continua...

*****

Aspetto sempre i vostri commenti!! ^_^ 

Ciao a tutti!


	4. Capitolo 4

Il Primo Natale Della Nuova Era - HEERO E DUO ARCH 

**by Ely**

**Capitolo 4**

Piume d'oca... Duo era avvolto in una morbida coperta di piume d'oca... o forse no... nella sua mente le immagini del sogno tremolarono e il piumone si trasformò in una strana nuvola candida e morbida; calore sembrava sprigionarsi da ogni punto della soffice sostanza bianca. Fin troppo calore... Con una mano tentò di spostare un lembo della nuvola che gli copriva la gamba, ma quando la toccò si accorse che non era così morbida come aveva pensato. La sua curiosità fece sì che il torpore del sonno svanisse per lasciare posto alla lucidità della veglia. Il sogno scomparve e la nuvola si dileguò con un rapido guizzo. Il giovane americano socchiuse gli occhi e subito si rese conto che sulla sua gamba non c'era un lembo di nuvola ma la gamba di Heero. Ecco cos'era quel calore! La temperatura corporea del compagno non era normale, secondo Duo era superiore alla media; se, come credeva lui, il dottor J lo aveva modificato geneticamente, allora aveva operato in qualche modo anche sulla sua temperatura! Del resto non era poi così normale che in pieno inverno con 5 gradi all'aperto una persona andasse in giro con una canottiera e solo un leggero giubbotto di jeans sopra. Questo era Heero, calor-man!

Duo sbadigliò e si rigirò sull'altro fianco per stare rivolto verso Heero; senza troppi complimenti si rannicchiò contro il suo petto avvolgendogli un braccio intorno alla vita. Solo allora si accorse che era giorno. Alzò il capo riaprendo gli occhi e vide una tenue luce rosata entrare dalla finestra sopra il letto. Stava albeggiando, ma la cosa davvero importante era che Heero fosse ancora lì con lui e che non lo avesse lasciato per tornare nella sua stanza come aveva fatto la notte precedente. Un ampio sorriso si disegnò sul suo volto e di nuovo tornò a raggomitolarsi tra le braccia dell'amico che dormiva ancora. Era raro che potesse svegliarsi con Heero al suo fianco; alla villa di Quatre avevano stanze separate e anche lì Heero preferiva che ognuno si risvegliasse nella propria camera onde evitare sospetti nei loro compagni. Quella notte invece era rimasto con lui e per Duo fu un gesto importantissimo, soprattutto dopo quel che si erano detti il giorno prima.

Strinse di più la presa intorno al compagno che di rimando si mosse un poco mormorando parole incomprensibili, anche lui stava abbandonando lentamente il mondo dei sogni. Duo sorrise malizioso pensando ad un modo per ricambiare il bel gesto di Heero. Il pilota giapponese sbadigliò ed aprì un poco gli occhi. _Accidenti... mi sono addormentato_, pensò e per fortuna non lo disse ad alta voce, si passò una mano sul viso e cercò di vedere la sveglia sul comodino. Erano le sei e quaranta, si sollevò di colpo sui gomiti preoccupato che fosse tardi e subito si chiese che fine avesse fatto Duo, quando capì che era scivolato sotto le coperte era già troppo tardi; spalancò gli occhi mentre ondate di piacere cominciavano ad attraversarlo da capo a piedi e subito si lasciò ricadere sul cuscino dimenticandosi dell'ora.

Erano le sette passate quando Heero riuscì finalmente ad uscire dalla stanza di Duo, era un miracolo che nessuno si fosse ancora alzato. "Questa me la paghi," sussurrò al compagno che ancora steso sul letto se la rideva. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e quando si voltò s'irrigidì vedendo Wufei che usciva dalla sua stanza. Il cinese s'immobilizzò di colpo a sua volta e il suo viso divenne improvvisamente rosso; solo allora Heero si accorse che non era la sua camera quella da cui era uscito, ma era quella di Sally. Per un lungo istante si guardarono, sui loro volti imbarazzo e rabbia per essere stati colti sul fatto.

"Aveva il mio bagnoschiuma..." tentò di spiegare Heero indicando la stanza di Duo con un cenno del capo.

"E lei il mio... il mio... shampoo..."

Annuirono soddisfatti delle loro scuse ed ognuno se ne andò nella propria stanza incurante del fatto che né uno portava un bagnoschiuma né l'altro uno shampoo. _Spero non sospetti niente._ Pensarono all'unisono, troppo presi da ciò che avevano fatto loro per pensare a cosa aveva fatto l'altro.

*****

"Non affitti gli sci?" domandò Relena mentre, seduta su una panchina di legno, si infilava gli scarponi. Heero, immobile davanti al negozio dove gli altri stavano affittando l'attrezzatura, strinse un attimo gli occhi restando pensoso.

"Sai Relena... oggi non mi vanno gli sci... credo che affitterò lo snowboard." Sentì la ragazza emettere uno strano singhiozzo di stupore ma non le diede peso e subito entrò nel locale affiancandosi a Trowa. "Prendi gli sci?"

"Non lo so..." rispose il ragazzo da L3 e si volse un istante verso Duo. "Hai bisogno di altre lezioni?"

L'ex-pilota di Deathscythe, impegnato ad allacciarsi gli scarponi non fece in tempo a dire una parola poiché Heero poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Trowa per farlo di nuovo girare verso di sé e subito riprese a parlare. "Prendo anch'io lo snowboard, quindi se preferisci gli sci fai pure. Sto attento io che non si rompa qualcosa."

Trowa guardò prima Heero e poi Duo, che non poteva celare un sorriso, e subito dopo optò per gli sci. 

Duo si alzò in piedi e con un colpetto al gomito attrasse l'attenzione di Heero. "Stai di nuovo dando troppe spiegazioni," sussurrò.

"E tu sorridi un po' troppo," brontolò Heero accigliandosi e l'amico scoppiò a ridere.

Dovettero necessariamente separarsi. Poiché Duo non era ancora abbastanza esperto, Heero decise di portarlo sulle piste azzurre (quelle più semplici), mentre tutti gli altri optarono per quelle un po' più difficili. Relena tentennò un poco, ma poi si lasciò convincere da Sally ad andare con lei sulle piste rosse dall'altra parte della montagna dalle quali si poteva godere di una vista stupenda. In fondo non avrebbe avuto senso restare con Duo e Heero e lei sarebbe andata troppo veloce rispetto a loro; certamente avrebbe finito con l'annoiarsi e temeva anche col rendersi un po' ridicola.

Trowa e Wufei invece optarono per delle piste nere davvero impensabili e Quatre li seguì anche se si accorse in breve che per lui era davvero troppo. Rischiò più volte capitomboli colossali e al quarto decise che quelle piste non facevano per lui. Trowa si offrì di seguirlo sulle piste un po' più semplici ma Quatre fece cenno di no scotendo il capo.

"Tu e Wufei state andando alla grande... e poi lo vedo dai tuoi occhi che non ti va di andare sulle rosse. Non preoccuparti per me, raggiungerò Sally e Relena e quando mi sarò scocciato mi troverai o sulle azzurre con Duo e Heero o su una sdraio fuori al bar."

Trowa gli sorrise e lasciò che Quatre lo baciasse sulla guancia prima di andare via.

*****

Heero osservò il compagno poco più giù rispetto a lui che ondeggiava sicuro sullo snowboard, dopo la terza discesa che facevano Duo sembrava aver acquisito una discreta abilità. Sorrise vedendolo girare di colpo verso destra e tentare un piccolo salto. Chiunque avesse saputo che aveva messo la tavola ai piedi per la prima volta solo il giorno prima sarebbe rimasto scioccato; ma Duo era un tipo speciale o non sarebbe mai potuto diventare un pilota di Gundam. Il dottor G doveva aver notato le sue notevoli capacità di apprendimento o certamente non lo avrebbe tenuto con sé e ancora meno gli avrebbe messo in mano una macchina potente e micidiale come Deathscythe. Duo, come anche gli altri quattro piloti, era un essere davvero fuori dal comune e la sua immediata abilità con lo snowboard non ne era che un'altra prova.

Arrivato a fondo pista il giovane americano frenò alzando un'onda di neve e la lunga treccia seguì sinuosa il movimento. Heero gli fu subito accanto e Duo gli elargì un ampio sorriso di soddisfazione, aveva il fiatone e goccioline di sudore gl'imperlavano la fronte.

"Sei stanco?" gli chiese Heero.

"Niente affatto! Ho appena cominciato a scaldarmi!"

"Mi sembra che vai già molto bene, le azzurre cominciano ad essere un po' poco per te, che ne dici di provare altro? Una rossa magari?" Duo sembrò scurirsi in volto e il suo sorriso svanì. "Cosa c'è? Hai paura?" domandò Heero non capendo il perché del suo improvviso cambio d'umore.

"Non ho paura... su quali rosse vuoi andare? Vuoi raggiungere Relena?"

Heero si accigliò a sua volta. "Non c'avevo neanche pensato! A quanto pare non sono io quello che non riesce a togliersela dalla mente!"

"S-Scusa..." balbettò Duo chinando il capo per l'imbarazzo. "E' che mi sembra iniziata troppo bene questa giornata, era tanto che non passavamo tutto questo tempo insieme e ho la sensazione che debba accadere qualcosa da un momento all'altro."

"Non essere sciocco! Cosa vuoi che accada?! Vuoi venire su una rossa o no?"

"Ok amico! Procedi, io ti seguo!" esclamò Duo riacquistando il suo sorriso e scacciando i cattivi pensieri dalla mente, non era il caso che rischiasse di rovinare la giornata con i suoi inutili attacchi di gelosia.

Sulla seggiovia Duo cominciò a sporgersi a destra e a manca, Heero lo osservò e non potè non ridere: il compagno si comportava esattamente come lui aveva immaginato un paio di giorni prima. Per fortuna in quel momento Wufei non stava sciando sotto di loro. Arrivarono molto in alto dove il vento soffiava più forte e gelido e il sole sembrava essere più vicino. L'aria era pungente e profumata e la neve più alta e morbida, meno battuta dagli sciatori. Duo osservò un po' la discesa e poi si sedette per allacciarsi bene entrambi i piedi alla tavola, ma non partì subito e rimase lì con le braccia poggiate sulle ginocchia a guardarsi intorno.

"Prendiamoci un attimo di pausa," disse poi mentre Heero gli sedeva accanto. L'ex-pilota di Wing cercò di seguire lo sguardo dell'amico per capire cosa stesse osservando ma si accorse che non c'era nulla di particolare davanti a loro. Duo stava semplicemente ammirando il paesaggio di montagne innevate, boschi e valli tutto intorno a loro. "E' meraviglioso," lo sentì sussurrare ed annuì più per dargli ragione che perché lo pensasse anche lui. Heero non aveva questo spirito romantico, l'avevano cresciuto come il soldato perfetto, tutto tattica e abilità, computer e missioni e non c'era stato il tempo di insegnargli anche ad essere sensibile. Era per questo forse che faceva tanta fatica ad interpretare le sue emozioni. E pensare che prima di morire Odin Lowe gli aveva detto di seguire sempre le sue emozioni! Peccato che non gli avesse anche detto come!

Quando Duo gli parlò di nuovo Heero abbandonò di colpo le sue fantasticherie. "Grazie..." gli aveva sussurrato l'amico e Heero si trovò a fissarlo senza capire.

"Grazie di cosa?"

"Grazie per aver dormito con me senza tornare in camera tua stanotte," Heero deglutì e preferì tacere la verità e cioè che si era addormentato prima di andarsene, lo sguardo di Duo era troppo bello per rovinarlo. "Grazie per aver lasciato Relena e grazie per essere qui con me..."

"Piantala Duo, non sopporto quando diventi sentimentale, mi metti in difficoltà." 

Il giovane americano rise e diede un colpetto a Heero con la spalla. "Hai ragione! Però sentivo il bisogno di dirtelo... domani è Natale, credo che più quel giorno si avvicina più io divento strano... ti ho comprato un regalo, sai?"

"Niente di compromettente spero..."

Duo rise di nuovo e si lasciò cadere steso sulla neve incrociando le mani dietro la testa, il sole brillava alto nel cielo e solo qualche nuvola bianca si muoveva lenta in quel blu intenso. "Heero..."

"Mmh?"

"Dobbiamo aspettare fino alla conferenza anche per dirlo agli altri?"

Il pilota giapponese non rispose subito, si stese anche lui e prese a seguire le nuvole con lo sguardo. Come dirgli di tutti i dubbi che aveva? "Non lo so... vorrei evitere che dicessero qualcosa a Relena."

"A dire il vero credo che già abbiano abbondanti sospetti."

"Lo credo anch'io, oltretutto stamani Wufei mi ha beccato mentre uscivo dalla tua stanza."

"E non hai paura che possa dire qualcosa?!"

Heero scosse il capo, si tolse i guanti e prese a giocherellare con la treccia del compagno. "Non credo, anche perché io l'ho beccato mentre usciva dalla stanza di Sally!"

Duo si alzò di scatto su un gomito, gli occhi leggermente dilatati. "Davvero?!?!" chiese e quando l'altro gli fece cenno di sì lui si lasciò ricadere disteso scoppiando a ridere.

"Da come Trowa si è tirato indietro prima immagino che anche lui sospetti qualcosa, non pensi?"

"Già, e solitamente quello che sa Trowa lo sa anche Quatre," si affrettò a dire Duo onde evitare che Heero gli chiedesse cosa ne pensasse del loro compagno biondo, non avrebbe potuto mentirgli e non voleva rivelargli che Quatre sapeva tutto e di conseguenza anche Trowa e ora che erano certi che lo sapeva anche Wufei allora Sally non ne era certamente all'oscuro e se lo sapeva Sally... visto che le donne tra loro chiacchierano tanto... 

Probabilmente Relena ne sapeva molto di più di quanto Heero sperasse. Duo si guardò bene dal dirglielo non volendo rovinare quella giornata.

"Be'... preferisco che abbiano solo sospetti, per ora almeno..."

Duo sorrise cercando di controllare una risata. A quanto pareva il soldato perfetto perdeva tutta la sua lucidità e capacità di ragionamento quando c'erano di mezzo i sentimenti! Forse non era poi così diverso dal resto degli esseri umani!

Passarono un bel po' di tempo lì stesi, chiacchierando e godendo l'uno della presenza dell'altro. Era in momenti come questi che diveniva terribilmente evidente quanto fossero affiatati. Heero, normalmente silenzioso e schivo, diventava tranquillo e rilassato accanto a Duo, capace di parlare per ore senza stancarsi e Duo, sempre allegro più per scelta che perché lo sentisse davvero, non aveva bisogno di tenere sempre su quella maschera di buonumore quando l'amico gli era vicino. Poteva essere triste o spaventato o preoccupato come si sentiva perché sapeva che l'altro lo capiva. Se solo Heero si fosse fermato in quei momenti, diventati ormai tanto normali, a pensare a cosa provava per Duo si sarebbe accorto subito che lo amava, semplicemente perché era Duo e che non aveva bisogno di lui solo perché si portava appresso un'abitudine nata durante la guerra, un'abitudine piacevole che gli aveva permesso di scaricare ansie e paure.

Se solo Heero avesse sentito quanto il suo cuore fosse felice e leggero mentre Duo, accanto a lui, gli parlava di qualsiasi cosa gesticolando in continuazione; se solo in quel momento si fosse alzato su un gomito e avesse guardato l'amico in quegli splendenti occhi viola pieni di vita allora avrebbe capito cos'era l'amore al di là della semplice attrazione fisica, avrebbe capito che quando diceva che Duo era tutto ciò che aveva le sue parole nascondevano un significato immensamente più profondo che lui stesso non riusciva a cogliere. Avrebbe capito semplicemente che lo amava. 

Sfortunatamente niente di tutto questo accadde e loro trascorsero tre splendidi quarti d'ora a chiacchierare l'uno accanto all'altro. Ad interrompere quel momento fu Duo stesso, si alzò seduto toccandosi la schiena. "Sai una cosa, Heero? Credo di essere completamente ghiacciato e anche un po' fradicio!" affermò. "Che ne dici? Scendiamo da qui?" Heero annuì ed anche lui si accorse che la tuta da sci stava cominciando ad assorbire l'acqua della neve che si scioglieva sotto il suo calore. 

La discesa fu più ostica di quel che Duo aveva pensato, fece un paio di bei capitomboli ma si divertì molto. Quella era stata certamente la più bella giornata che avessero trascorso da quando erano arrivati tra quelle montagne e quando tutti insieme andarono via perché si era fatto tardi e quel giorno era vigilia, loro salirono in macchina con un ampio sorriso, normale per Duo, inconsueto per Heero.

*****

Relena non poté fare a meno di notare il cambio di umore del ragazzo di cui si era tanto infatuata. Rispetto al giorno prima in cui era stato nervoso e abbacchiato per la maggior parte del tempo, quel 24 Dicembre Heero lo aveva trascorso a dir poco allegramente. Ovviamente non dipendeva da lei e quella situazione stava diventando insostenibile. Del resto se c'era qualcosa tra lui e Duo perché non dirlo come avevano fatto Quatre e Trowa, perché celarlo?! Ciò poteva significare o che non c'era un bel niente e loro erano solo buoni amici o che per uno dei due (o per entrambi) quella storia non fosse abbastanza importante da essere resa nota. Relena avrebbe giurato che se uno dei due non voleva far sapere nulla quello era certamente Heero. E così tornava al punto di partenza: perché? 

La sua mente cominciò ad elaborare mille congetture e la più ovvia fu quella che le diceva che se davvero era nato qualcosa tra quei due durante la guerra allora doveva essere stato solo per necessità e che ora si portavano dietro solo gli strascichi di un'abitudine. In quel caso Heero aveva bisogno di una spinta che gli facesse capire di star commettendo un errore. E se non era così allora Relena voleva che la situazione tra lei ed Heero si sbloccasse e che cominciasse finalmente qualcosa perché lei era davvero stanca di aspettare.

Non avrebbe più voluto trascorre una giornata come quella in cui non solo non aveva passato un attimo con il giovane giapponese, ma il ragazzo aveva trascorso tutto il tempo con quell'inopportuno rompiscatole che era Duo, alimentando in lei mille dubbi. Era arrivato il momento di sapere la verità, buona o cattiva che fosse perché per lei stava diventando una vera tortura.

Quando sentì la porta della camera di Heero aprirsi uscì subito dalla sua stanza; Heero si stupì di vederla lì e invece di andare verso la camera di Duo per vedere se aveva finito di cambiarsi, prese a scendere le scale. Relena gli fu subito affianco e dolcemente lo prese sotto braccio entrando con lui in salotto.

"Per la cena ci vorrà ancora un po'... è la vigilia e credo che la cuoca abbia preparato qualcosa di speciale."

"Hn..." fu la semplice risposta di Heero, si accostò alla vetrata mentre la ragazza lasciava il suo braccio.

"Averti qui è davvero importante per me, Heero..." disse infine Relena guardando il fuoco che scoppiettava nel camino, sentì il cuore batterle più forte per ciò che aveva intenzione di fare, per aver finalmente deciso di affrontare il ragazzo di cui era disperatamente innamorata da anni ormai. Sospirò e si voltò di nuovo verso l'ex-pilota di Gundam. Heero sembrava indeciso e confuso e restava accanto alla vetrata senza né dire né fare nulla. Chinò un po' il capo nel tentativo di evitare gli occhi azzurri di Relena, ma quando lei ripeté il suo nome non poté fare a meno di alzare di nuovo il viso. "Heero... averti vicino mi dà sicurezza, tutto ciò che tu hai fatto, tutto ciò che hai affrontato e che ancora fai come membro dei Preventers... la tua forza rende più forte anche me."

"Non ho fatto granché Relena, niente di più di tutti gli altri piloti di Gundam."

"Ma tu sei diverso da loro, tu sei speciale... per me soprattutto." Terminò la frase abbassando il tono della voce e le ultime parole furono un sussurro mentre lei avanzava lentamente nella stanza. Heero sentì la situazione divenire più pesante, era come se fosse pronto ad essere preso in una rete e certamente non poteva permetterlo, non poteva lasciare che Relena continuasse a parlargli così perché altrimenti lui avrebbe dovuto allontanarla e spiegarle come stavano le cose e non voleva spezzarle il cuore.

"Relena..." sospirò, ma la ragazza, ormai di fronte a lui, gli sfiorò le labbra con le dita.

"Ho molte cose da dirti Heero, ma se tu non mi lascerai parlare credo che non ne avrò mai il coraggio."

Heero sentì il cuore affondargli nel petto e dolcemente le prese la mano per allontanarla dalle sue labbra; chinò il viso cercando di trovare le parole adatte.

Duo saltò gli  ultimi tre scalini delle scale e sorridente si guardò intorno ma la sala da pranzo era vuota ed il suo sorriso si trasformò in un'espressione confusa ed un po' delusa. "Ma stasera non si mangia?" pensò ad alta voce, affondò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni neri e sbadigliò sentendosi stanco per la lunga giornata. Con il dorso della mano si strofinò gli occhi e solo dopo sentì delle voci provenire dal salotto. "Ah! Ma allora c'è qualcuno..." disse tra sé e sé e si avvicinò alla porta a vetri, si arrestò di colpo quando riconobbe le voci di Relena ed Heero, si sporse leggermente e vide Relena sfiorare le labbra di Heero con le dita. Il cuore gli saltò un battito ed anche se sapeva che non era giusto si accostò di più alla porta per cercare di sentire cosa si stessero dicendo. Ma perché Relena doveva sempre ronzargli intorno? Perché Heero non metteva in chiaro la loro relazione una volta per tutte?!

"Ho davvero bisogno di te Heero, da sola non ce la farò mai ad affrontare tutto ciò che mi aspetta."

"Non temere, noi piloti di Gundam ti resteremo accanto, avrai tutto il nostro aiuto!"

"Oh Heero... perché non capisci? Non è degli altri che ho bisogno, non nel modo in cui intendo io almeno! Con te accanto mi sento forte, potrei affrontare qualsiasi cosa con te vicino. Anche la conferenza per la pace! Il mio ruolo di Primo Ministro degli Affari Esteri è messo in discussione e..."

"Verrai certamente rieletta, Relena. Questa conferenza non farà altro che mostrare gli ottimi risultati a cui sei riuscita ad arrivare nell'ultimo anno."

"Ho bisogno di questa tua fiducia, Heero... non lasciarmi sola!"

Heero tremò lievemente, non era certo questo che avrebbe voluto, sperava che una volta che Relena si fosse buttata in politica per diffondere il suo pacifismo, staccarsi da lei sarebbe stato semplice e poco traumatico e invece non era stato così e nell'ultimo anno sembrava che i sentimenti di lei nei sui confronti fossero divenuti più intensi. Aveva sperato che la ragazza sarebbe stata troppo impegnata per pensare ancora a lui e presto la sua infatuazione sarebbe semplicemente scivolata via. Ma ora Relena voleva addirittura che Heero le restasse accanto e in un modo che il giovane poteva immaginare ma che certamente non desiderava.

"Relena... tu sei molto più forte di quel che credi e non hai bisogno di me, io sono solo un soldato, che aiuto potrei mai darti?"

"Tu sei fondamentale per questa nuova epoca perché è grazie a te che essa è iniziata! Tu hai combattuto per la pace, ora è giusto che continui il lavoro che hai cominciato!"

"E' quello che sto facendo anche se a modo mio, anche se come Preventers. E poi comunque non ho fatto tutto da solo, gli altri quattro hanno anche più meriti di me... quello che importa è che ora tocca a te, come politico..."

Relena corrugò le sopracciglia e un sguardo di tristezza e delusione si disegnò sul suo bel viso." Cosa vuoi dire, Heero? Non puoi restarmi accanto?"

_Complimenti principessa dei miei stivali, ci sei arrivata! _Pensò Duo, felice della piega che il discorso tra il suo amante e la ragazza stava prendendo. Sorrise e si sporse leggermente in avanti non volendo perdere una sola parola.

"Non è quello che ho detto... io e tutti gli altri ti resteremo vicini, non sarai sola."

"Non m'importa degli altri!!" esclamò Relena stringendo i pugni, aveva la sensazione di camminare su un tapirullà e indipendentemente da quanto si affaticasse era sempre ferma nello stesso punto. "Io voglio te! Ho bisogno di te! Ti amo, Heero!" Si gettò tra le sue braccia cingendogli la vita e stringendolo a sé. Heero ebbe l'istinto di tirarsi indietro ma non lo fece, non poteva ferirla così; non avrebbe mai voluto che la ragazza gli rivelasse i suoi sentimenti, il loro distacco così sarebbe stato più facile, ma oramai si rendeva conto che non c'era modo di evitarlo e che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontare quella situazione. Relena non avrebbe mai lasciato nulla d'intentato e i sentimenti che aveva per lui erano sinceri, per questo gli era così difficile allontanarla e basta; non l'amava, ma certamente le voleva bene! Il momento che tanto aveva cercato di evitare alla fine era arrivato e proprio alla vigilia di Natale. Heero sospirò profondamente stringendo le braccia intorno alle spalle della ragazza, ma come avrebbe potuto allontanarla e dirle che non l'amava proprio nella vigilia di Natale?

_Ok, Heero... puoi lasciarla ora... _brontolò Duo in mente non troppo felice della scena che si apriva davanti ai suoi occhi. _Questo è il momento buono... perché non le spieghi come stanno le cose? Del resto non c'è altro che tu possa fare ormai. Dì la verità Heero e togliamoci questa palla al piede... sono stanco di nascondermi!_

Heero sentì Relena rilassarsi tra le sue braccia e questo lo fece tornare di colpo alla realtà; dolcemente le poggiò le mani sulle spalle e la tirò indietro. "Mi dispiace ma io non posso darti quel che mi chiedi."

_SI!!_

Relena spalancò gli occhi in un'espressione di disperazione e dolore. "Perché no? Perché continui ad allontanarmi? Perché tutto quello che faccio non è mai abbastanza?!"

"Non è colpa tua Relena... è solo che... che non posso."

"Ma perché?! Mi sembra che stiamo bene insieme e lo so di non esserti indifferente o ieri non mi avresti baciato!"

_Cosa?! _Duo provò un brivido su per la schiena e sentì le mani divenirgli improvvisamente gelide, si sporse un po' di più in avanti poggiandosi alla porta per non cadere. Relena notò l'inaspettato movimento e vide la treccia di Duo ondeggiare mentre lui tornava a nascondersi dietro il muro. Provò una rabbia indescrivibile per quel ragazzino di strada, non sopportava che tra lui e il suo Heero potesse esserci realmente qualcosa, non poteva credere che Heero preferisse quell'essere insignificante a lei! Un'ondata di sangue caldo le invase la testa e lei provò il desiderio di cancellarlo dalla faccia della terra. No! Heero non poteva essere innamorato di Duo!

"Perché hai ricambiato il bacio, Heero? Vorresti dirmi che non provi niente per me?"

"Certo che provo qualcosa per te, ma non è quello che credi tu, ti voglio bene Relena e ti ammiro molto per quel che stai facendo, ma..."

"Ma non mi ami..." sussurrò lei quasi sotto voce, quella conclusione era stata fin troppo dolorosa e non voleva che anche Duo potesse sentirla, non voleva che avesse una soddisfazione simile. Heero annuì lievemente e Relena sentì il cuore spezzarsi. "Sei innamorato di un'altra?" chiese poi alzando di nuovo la voce. Il ragazzo di fronte a sé tentennò e si morse le labbra.

"N-No Relena..."

"Sii sincero con me, ti prego, dimmi la verità, capirò. C'è qualcun'altro nella tua vita di cui sei innamorato?"

_Rispondile! A questo punto non ha più senso aspettare la conferenza di pace! Heero, non puoi continuare a nascondermi... hai promesso di non trattarmi più come una nullità! Dimostrami che non ho sbagliato a fidarmi di te... ti prego... non tradirmi..._

Heero chinò il capo indeciso, avrebbe potuto dire la verità, ma non sapeva bene neppure lui quale fosse. Sì, c'era qualcun'altro nella sua vita, c'era Duo... ma ne era innamorato? Pensare al ragazzo gli provocava sempre un fremito al cuore ma quella certamente non era una cosa che voleva discutere con Relena. La cosa migliore in quel momento era cercare di allontanare la giovane principessa senza farla soffrire troppo, poi avrebbe pensato anche a Duo.

"Non c'è nessun altro Relena."

"Non ami nessuno?"

_Heero..._

"No, nessuno."

"Giuralo."

_...non farmi questo._

"Te lo giuro."

Duo si voltò di scatto premendo le spalle contro il muro e distogliendo lo sguardo dai due nel salotto. Provò un forte dolore nel petto e fu come se qualcuno gli avesse afferrato il cuore e glielo avesse stritolato; un freddo improvviso si diramò dall'interno sino alle punta delle dita. Con mano tremante si strofinò il collo quasi facesse fatica a respirare.

Relena, invece, provò, seppur minima, una lieve soddisfazione. Duo non era niente per Heero e presto o tardi quel ragazzino sarebbe semplicemente sparito. "Aspetterò Heero, aspetterò che il tuo affetto si trasformi in amore, perché non si può vivere senza amare e sono certa che prima o poi ti renderai conto che per te sono molto di più di un'amica. Non ho fretta..."

"Relena..." balbettò Heero, non era questo che avrebbe voluto, ma perché ogni cosa andava nel verso contrario a quello che aveva sperato? La ragazza si sporse in avanti alzandosi un poco sulle punte e gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue per farlo tacere.

"Un ultimo bacio, ti prego." gli mormorò tenendo la voce bassa, dentro di sé non poteva dimenticarsi che Duo era a pochi passi da loro e c'erano cose che non voleva che sentisse. Premette le labbra morbide contro quelle di Heero e lo baciò con passione. Heero restò rigido per un istante ma poi ricambiò il bacio sperando che da quel momento in poi tutto sarebbe stato più facile, in fondo lui le cose in chiaro con Relena le aveva messe, le aveva detto di non amarla, no?

Duo colpito dall'improvviso silenzio si voltò di nuovo sporgendosi dalla parete per vedere attraverso la porta di vetro. Il suo cuore batteva ancora forte nel petto, la delusione ancora grande e dolorosa. Ciò che vide però fu come il colpo di grazia, come poteva Heero fargli una cosa simile? Per Duo fu come sbattere il muso contro quel muro che si chiama realtà, era evidente che Heero non ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti o non si sarebbe comportato così, perché Duo non avrebbe mai fatto nulla del genere! Era ovvio che fino ad ora si fosse nascosto dietro la falsa speranza che Heero avesse solo delle difficoltà ad esprimere i suoi sentimenti, la verità era che Heero non lo amava, punto e basta.

Girò di nuovo le spalle alla porta del salotto e s'infilò le mani nelle tasche; avrebbe voluto un posto dove fuggire, dove lasciarsi dietro tutto questo ma non esisteva alcun luogo simile perché non avrebbe mai potuto scappare dal dolore che aveva nel cuore. Si accostò lentamente alla porta di casa sentendo che le voci nel salotto avevano ripreso a parlare. Non si voltò, non gl'importava quel che avrebbero potuto dirsi o fare; aprì la porta e un vento gelido gl'investì il viso facendogli di colpo ondeggiare la lunga treccia castana all'indietro. Dovevano esserci almeno tredici gradi sotto lo zero e il sole era tramontato da un pezzo, il cortile innevato era illuminato da una serie di lampade lungo il vialetto e in cima alla casa, e da piccole luci colorate che il marito della cuoca aveva appeso lungo tutta la ringhiera di legno. Duo si chiuse la porta alle spalle e avanzò scendendo gli scalini del portico. 

La neve scendeva soffice, un vento freddo si era alzato e gli alberi ondeggiavano illuminati dalla luna piena che faceva capolino tra le spesse nuvole, era un paesaggio quasi spettrale. Il vialetto si stava lentamente coprendo di neve mentre sul prato ce n'erano già 25 centimetri abbondanti. Duo lasciò la neve cadergli sulla testa e il vento scompigliargli capelli e vestiti; il freddo era sempre più intenso, quasi insopportabile, ma il ragazzo non se ne preoccupò, il gelo che aveva intorno a sé era niente rispetto a quello che aveva dentro. Quando mosse il primo passo al di fuori del vialetto il suo piede sprofondò nella neve fino quasi alle ginocchia e lui continuò a camminare nel prato incurante del freddo, delle scarpe bagnate, della neve sui capelli. Tutto ciò che riusciva a sentire era il dolore che aveva nel cuore, il forte senso di abbandono che lo aveva seguito per tutta la vita: i suoi genitori prima, Solo poi e ancora Sorella Helen e Padre Maxwell e le colonie durante la guerra e Heero adesso. Tutto insieme stava diventando un carico troppo grande per la sua giovane vita, non si era mai sentito così solo ed indifeso. Tristezza, rabbia, delusione, solitudine fu ciò di cui il suo cuore si riempì in pochi istanti. "Bastardo..." mormorò tra i denti serrati, chiuse gli occhi e con un singhiozzo scoppiò in lacrime. Presto i tremiti del pianto si mischiarono a quelli del freddo e lui si strinse le braccia intorno alla vita nel tentativo di calmarsi e scaldarsi. La rabbia divenne ancora più forte quando si rese conto che aveva aspettato tanto quella vigilia di Natale convinto che finalmente sarebbe tornata ad essere il giorno più bello dell'anno come quando stava con Sorella Helen e Padre Maxwell e che invece si era trasformato in uno dei peggiori della sua vita, un giorno in cui le poche illusioni che aveva avevano finito di frantumarsi. Strinse forte i pugni e, cadendo in ginocchio, li affondò con forza nella neve emettendo un urlo di disperazione, consapevole del fatto che con quella neve e quel vento non l'avrebbe sentito nessuno.

*****

Wufei controllò l'orologio che aveva al polso, era quasi ora di cena e lui era pronto per scendere; si guardò allo specchio un'ultima volta e poi chiuse gli occhi. "Buon Natale Nataku," sussurrò sottovoce e finalmente uscì dalla stanza. In quello stesso momento Sally si chiudeva la porta della camera alle spalle. Si guardarono per un istante, Sally era più grande di lui sia in età che in altezza; era una donna mentre Wufei era ancora un ragazzo, ma la guerra li aveva uniti in un modo tale che non riuscivano a sentire quella differenza tra loro. Wufei, per ciò che aveva passato, era molto più maturo di qualsiasi ragazzo della sua età, come, del resto, tutti gli altri piloti dei Gundam. "Stai molto bene..." balbettò il giovane cinese e Sally si guardò il vestito verde arrossendo un poco.

"Oh... grazie, anche tu stai bene."

Wufei sorrise e le si avvicinò di un passo con l'intenzione di baciarla, certo ora doveva essere lui ad alzarsi sulle punte, ma presto sarebbe diventato più alto di lei. Le sfiorò le labbra con le sue ma in quel momento sentì la porta di una camera aprirsi e d'istinto si tirò indietro. Trowa e Quatre uscirono dalla loro stanza al di là del mini salotto.

"A quanto pare siamo quasi tutti pronti!" commentò Sally.

"Relena dovrebbe essere già giù, l'ho sentita uscire dalla sua stanza almeno una mezz'ora fa," disse Wufei incamminandosi verso le scale. "Sarà il caso che scendiamo anche noi."

Gli altri annuirono e tutti insieme s'incamminarono verso il piano sottostante.

*****

Relena si tirò lentamente indietro lasciando le labbra di Heero, si guardarono negli occhi e il ragazzo lesse in quelli di lei una speranza che non poteva concederle. "Mi dispiace..." le sussurrò e lei sorrise tristemente chinando il viso.

"Aspetterò."

"Non è giusto per te..."

"Sono certa che cambierai idea Heero."

"Relena ti prego... non ti dico bugie quando ti dico che ti voglio bene, ma non mento neppure quando ti dico che non ti amo; sarò vicino a te insieme a tutti gli altri, è il massimo che posso darti e non voglio che tu perda tempo ad aspettare qualcosa che non..."

"Non dirlo... non potrei sopportarlo... non si può restare soli tutta la vita Heero e tu sei appena uscito da un periodo terribile. Posso capirlo, ma non dire che una cosa non si avvererà mai, perché non puoi saperlo," gli sorrise con dolcezza e gli sfiorò la guancia con le dita affusolate. Heero sospirò chiudendo gli occhi, sapeva di aver fatto male a non dirle come stavano realmente le cose, se Relena avesse saputo che lui non era solo forse si sarebbe resa conto che non doveva aspettarlo, avrebbe sofferto di più, ma almeno non avrebbe coltivato queste illusioni. Riaprì gli occhi incontrando ancora quelli tristi di lei. _Dopo la conferenza..._ si disse, le sorrise lievemente e Relena lo prese sottobraccio incamminandosi verso la sala da pranzo.

Oltrepassarono la grande porta di vetro e Relena si guardò intorno, Duo non era più lì, anche lui aveva le sue ferite da leccare, ciò la fece sorridere nonostante la delusione appena ricevuta. Sentirono delle voci e riconobbero la cuoca Cecil e suo marito uscire dalla porta che conduceva alla cantina.

"Te lo avevo detto che ce n'erano tre confezioni nel frigorifero in basso a sinistra!" rimproverò la donna agitando nella mano destra due confezioni di panna da montare. Si voltò e riconobbe la principessa. "Buona sera signorina, la cena sarà pronta tra mezz'ora, Pargan sarà qui tra breve, è andato a cercare il centrotavola su in soffitta."

"Non c'è fretta Cecil," rispose Relena, sentì dei rumori dal piano di sopra e sia lei che Heero si voltarono verso le scale. Il ragazzo si allontanò subito da Relena per paura che stesse scendendo Duo e che potesse vederli. Invece scesero Wufei, Sally, Trowa e Quatre.

"Fuori non vuole smettere di nevicare," disse Wufei giunto ai piedi delle scale. "Se continua così domani dovremo spalare la neve dal viale se vorremo andare via."

"Domani è Natale, potremmo anche restare qui," suggerì Sally.

"Veramente io avevo pensato di andare in un paese qui vicino," disse Relena tornando verso il salotto, gli altri la seguirono e lei si accomodò sul divano con Sally. "E' un posto molto carino e tipico del luogo, per Natale organizzano sempre feste e canti e c'è uno splendido lago su cui in questo periodo si può pattinare."

"Allora domani spaleremo neve," convenne Trowa accomodandosi su una delle poltrone, l'altra invece fu occupata da Wufei mentre Quatre si appoggiava di schiena al camino, era Arabo ed era abituato a temperature ben più calde. Piegò le mani dietro la schiena affinché si riscaldassero ed emise un sospiro di soddisfazione. Heero si guardò un attimo intorno ma l'unico posto libero rimasto era sul divano accanto a Relena e non era certo una buona idea, accanto a Quatre sarebbe stato anche peggio visto che lui, al contrario dell'amico biondo, sopportava bene le temperature fredde ma non quelle calde. Così piegò le braccia al petto e rimase in piedi accanto all'abete guardando fuori dalla grande vetrata che dava sul retro della casa. Il panorama era a dir poco suggestivo. La neve scendeva ancora e sempre più forte, il vento soffiava implacabile e in lontananza il bosco di pini ed abeti ondeggiava all'unisono immerso nella luce argentea della luna. Una notte da lupi con un fascino incredibile.

"Resteremo a cena e la sera fanno un concerto nella piazza, tempo permettendo ovviamente, in caso contrario nel piccolo teatro del paese. Quatre hai freddo? Vuoi che faccia alzare i riscaldamenti?"

"N-No, grazie Relena, qui accanto al fuoco sto benissimo."

"Non credo tu sia abituato a temperature simili."

"Eh no... sinceramente no..."

"Fuori deve fare un freddo cane," commentò Wufei girandosi su sé stesso per sporgersi al di là dello schienale della poltrona e poter così guardare verso la vetrata accanto alla quale stava Heero. Le luci della stanza però si riflettevano contro il vetro rendendo quasi impossibile vedere fuori. "Ehi Yuy, nevica ancora?"

"Sì e più forte pure."

"E' la notte adatta per raccontarsi storie di terrore," disse Sally con un sorriso.

Trowa scosse il capo ruotando gli occhi verso l'alto. "No, ti prego... l'ha voluto fare Duo qualche mese fa, a fine Ottobre se non sbaglio."

"Non sbagli," continuò Wufei. "Secondo lui era una festa nazionale del paese di origine della sua colonia, la notte del 31 Ottobre."

"Halloween," disse Heero distrattamente, continuando a guardare fuori dalla finestra. "La vigilia della festa di tutti i Santi o qualcosa del genere. Detta anche la Notte delle Streghe, è una specie di carnevale dell'orrore e si usa raccontarsi storie di paura al buio con una sola candela accesa. Tutto questo dovrebbe servire ad affrontare i demoni e le paure e a scacciarli." Si girò per vedere in viso i suoi compagni. "Duo dice cha quando era piccolo era l'unica festa che lui e gli altri bambini onoravano sempre, del resto non costava niente..."

"Non faccio fatica a crederlo, era un orfano in fondo, non avrebbe potuto permettersi altro," commentò Relena e dal suo tono di voce nessuno riuscì a capire se lo disse semplicemente per fare un commento o se celava dell'ironia.

"Non credo che nessuno di noi possa capire quello che ha passato, Relena. Essere orfani non è affatto facile, soprattutto su una colonia come L2, " ribatté Heero, la fronte corrugata, l'espressione un po' indurita, non aveva considerato le parole della ragazza come un semplice commento. Aveva la sensazione che reputasse Duo tremendamente inferiore a lei e questo gli dava profondamente fastidio. 

Relena ricambiò lo sguardo stringendosi nelle spalle. "Sai molte cose sulla sua vita, credevo che Duo non ne parlasse volentieri."

Heero strinse gli occhi riducendoli a due fessure. "Durante la guerra si parla di tante cose, tutto serve ad allontanare momenti di sconforto e paura." Gli altri tre piloti si voltarono sorpresi verso Heero, era stata una rivelazione incredibile da parte di una persona sempre così restia a parlare.

"Non so se Duo sarebbe contento di sapere che era la tua valvola di sfogo per liberarti dalle tue paure."

"Lo stesso ero io per lui."

"E ora che la guerra è finita?" Heero la fissò con aria severa ed ebbe la sensazione che la ragazza non fosse poi così all'oscuro di quello che c'era tra lui e Duo. Forse Relena aveva dei sospetti e senza dubbio sapeva essere sin troppo diretta quando voleva sapere qualcosa. Inoltre il suo rifiuto doveva averla offesa e peggio sarebbe stato sapere che l'aveva rifiutata per Duo. L'ex-pilota di Wing rimase in silenzio riflettendo sulla domanda della principessa: e ora che la guerra era finita? In realtà non sapeva cosa rispondere né a Relena né a se stesso. 

"Cosa vuoi sapere, Relena? La guerra ha unito molto noi piloti dei Gundam. Siamo amici, ci sono stati momenti in cui eravamo le uniche persone su cui potessimo contare e di cui potessimo fidarci, non è così?" chiese rivolgendosi agli altri tre. Sia Trowa che Wufei annuirono.

"Siamo stati la salvezza gli uni degli altri in molte occasioni e non solo dalla morte, ma anche dalla pazzia," commentò Quatre il suo sguardo rimase triste e pensieroso per un attimo, poi sollevò il capo e sorrise dolcemente. "Ma ora è tutto finito per fortuna!"

"Vedi Relena..." disse Sally intenzionata a non abbandonare ancora quel discorso. "La guerra ha l'effetto di distruggere, ma anche quello di unire molto le persone, siamo esseri umani e soli moriremmo, abbiamo bisogno gli uni degli altri."

"Anche io ho vissuto questa guerra."

"Non fraintendermi, non volevo dire che tu non l'hai vissuta, ma fortunatamente non hai partecipato alle battaglie e ai massacri che ci sono stati. E' qualcosa che ti cambia e ti logora dentro, ogni volta che vedi qualcuno morire o che uccidi è come se una parte di te venisse spazzata via."

"Scusa Sally, ma non capisco dove tu stia cercando di arrivare."

"Hai detto che Duo non sarebbe contento di sapere che era la valvola di sfogo di Heero... be', non credo proprio... in guerra una persona così accanto è tutto ciò di cui si ha bisogno, ti aiuta a non lasciarti andare, a superare i momenti peggiori, ti tiene in vita."

"E quando tutto sembra perduto è ciò per cui combatti," sussurrò Trowa incrociando le mani davanti al viso, non guardò nessuno in particolare ma era ovvio che si riferisse a Quatre; il giovane biondo sorrise e, staccandosi dal camino, si andò a sedere sul bracciolo della poltrona accanto al suo compagno.

"Ora capisco... ma mi chiedo se non sia solo una questione di necessità." Le parole di Relena, così semplici e apparentemente innocue, ebbero il potere di scuotere Heero nell'animo perché erano esattamente quelle che si ripeteva in mente lui da qualche mese a questa parte. Cosa lo teneva legato a Duo: amore, o semplice affetto di amicizia unito all'abitudine di un legame più intimo che avevano acquistato in guerra? Era stata solo necessità?

"Necessità?" chiese Wufei confuso, facendo eco ai pensieri di Heero. "Che vuoi dire? L'affetto non è solo necessità e comunque non importa come si raggiunge un certo legame, una volta che c'è resta per sempre. Non smetterò di sentirmi legato ai miei compagni solo perché la guerra è finita. Li considero amici al di là di tutto ormai."

"Wufei ha ragione, Relena." continuò Trowa. "La necessità può averci spinto gli uni verso gli altri ma quello che è nato in seguito non può certo morire insieme alla guerra."

"Sì, sono d'accordo con voi, mi chiedevo solo se la necessità della guerra non portasse ad esaltare troppo legami che altrimenti non sarebbero mai nati."

"Che vuoi dire?" domandò Heero sospettoso.

"Be' ecco..." Relena tentennò un poco e poi leggermente imbarazzata si volse verso Quatre e Trowa. "Non prendete le mie parole come un'offesa, vi prego... ma non avete mai pensato che il legame tra voi è qualcosa di cui avevate bisogno durante la guerra ma che ora è solo un'abitudine?"

"Dici questo perché siamo due ragazzi?" chiese Trowa, Heero invece si avvicinò di un passo incuriosito dalla questione e soprattutto temendo che Relena avesse tirato fuori l'esempio di Quatre e Trowa solo per parlare indirettamente di lui e Duo.

"Ehm... sì... premetto che non ho assolutamente nulla contro la vostra relazione, ma dal mio punto di vista è un po' strano..."

"Penseresti lo stesso se fossimo un ragazzo e una ragazza?"

"Sinceramente no Quatre," ammise Relena con un leggero sorriso.

"Quello che hai detto è un dubbio che abbiamo avuto anche noi, credo che sia normale e sono certo che l'avremmo avuto anche se fossimo stati del sesso opposto. Non c'è dubbio che situazioni estreme come una guerra possano alterare la capacità di giudizio, ma..." Quatre tentennò un istante voltandosi verso Trowa. "L'idea di separarci era troppo dolorosa, per quel che mi riguarda posso dirti per certo che non era un'abitudine. Non importa se è un legame nato in un momento particolare come la guerra, l'amore è amore indipendentemente da quando nasce e tra chi nasce." Trowa sollevò il capo verso il compagno, non aggiunse nulla ma gli sorrise dolcemente ed era ovvio che la pensasse come lui.

Heero, pensieroso e confuso, lasciò che ciò che Quatre aveva detto gli fluisse lentamente dentro per poterci riflettere. Quatre era molto capace con le parole, molto più di tutti gli altri, e aveva espresso in modo semplice problemi che avevano lungamente attanagliato anche Heero. Era normale avere tutti quei dubbi? Allora lui non era un caso eccezionale, allora forse non doveva esserne così spaventato. Quatre e Trowa erano riusciti ad uscire dalle loro paure, le avevano superate e capito ciò che volevano veramente. Trowa non era il tipo che sapesse comprendere bene i suoi sentimenti, ma Quatre era una persona sin troppo sentimentale e certamente era arrivato alla soluzione prima del compagno. E poi? "Come..." balbettò alzando gli occhi verso i due ragazzi ma guardando in particolare l'ex-pilota di Heavyarms. "Come avete capito che era amore?"

"E' qualcosa che senti dentro," rispose Quatre.

Heero scosse un po' il capo e tornò a guardare Trowa. "In che senso lo senti dentro? Come puoi dire se è amore se non hai mai amato in vita tua?"

"Che significa, Heero?" domandò Relena stupita. "Non hai mica bisogno di aver già amato per sapere se ami, c'è sempre una prima volta. L'amore è un insieme di sentimenti, sensazioni, desiderio e passione." Lo guardò confusa e si chiese perché Heero avesse fatto una domanda simile, non sapeva se era innamorato? Se così fosse sperò che i suoi dubbi fossero su di lei e non su Duo e che se fossero stati su Duo allora capisse in fretta che non era amore.

"Si ama in tanti modi diversi, Heero," continuò Quatre. "Ogni tipo di amore è accomunato dal desiderio di non perdere l'altra persona, dal piacere che si ha nell'averla accanto e non mi riferisco al solo piacere fisico ovviamente. E' sicurezza, calore... felicità e un forte senso di pace."

Heero chinò di nuovo il capo, un'espressione d'incertezza ancora sul volto. Trowa lo scrutò attentamente, di certo l'amico stava attraversando quel periodo di confusione che lui stesso aveva vissuto qualche mese prima, ed era piuttosto evidente che fosse Duo il suo problema. "E' molto più semplice di quel che credi Heero," disse poi piegandosi in avanti sulla poltrona. "Invece di porsi tante domande e cercare tanti piccoli indizzi che potrebbero essere travisati, uno dovrebbe semplicemente fermarsi ed ascoltare il proprio cuore."

"Ascoltare il cuore?"

"Certo, non ci si può fidare della testa quando si tratta di amore perché si userebbe troppa razionalità che con l'amore non ha proprio nulla a che vedere. Bisogna fidarsi del cuore, capire i suoi segnali quando l'altra persona è vicina, sentire dove i sentimenti vogliono portare. E, infine, se senti che non puoi fare a meno di quella persona allora è amore."

"I segnali del cuore..." mormorò Heero tra sé e sé.

Wufei sorrise fissando la fiamma scoppiettante nel camino. "Sì, Heero... i segnali del cuore, quel fremito che non puoi controllare, quelle palpitazioni veloci che sembrano farti divenire le ginocchia molle e la testa leggera..." abbassò un attimo il viso e ruotò gli occhi verso Sally, per la prima volta in vita sua era arrossito e per la prima volta aveva esposto tanto i suoi sentimenti anche se in modo indiretto. Sally gli sorrise dolcemente e provò quelle stesse sensazioni che il giovane cinese aveva appena descritto. 

Heero si morse le labbra e tacque prigioniero dei suoi pensieri. Relena invece si accigliò temendo che quel discorso stesse prendendo la piega sbagliata. "Però! Siamo partiti a parlare di Halloween e guardate su che discussione siamo arrivati!" rise e si poggiò allo schienale del divano per stare più comoda. "Ebbene, vogliamo raccontarci storie di terrore?"

"Allora dobbiamo aspettare Duo, lui è bravissimo!" esclamò Quatre divertito.

"Già, anche se temo che molte siano storie vere di L2." Il commento di Trowa lasciò tutti silenziosi per un attimo.

A rompere l'improvviso silenzio fu Quatre, si guardò intorno e corrugò la fronte in un'espressione di confusione. "Ma dov'è Duo? Quando si avvicina l'ora di cena di solito è sempre il primo a scendere."

"Sarà particolarmente stanco," ipotizzò Sally. "Oggi è andato sullo snowboard per tutta la giornata!"

"Allora forse si è addormentato, vado a chiamarlo." L'ex-pilota di Sandrock si alzò dal bracciolo della poltrona ed uscì dal salotto incamminandosi poi su per le scale. Heero lo seguì un attimo con lo sguardo chiedendosi se non sarebbe stato meglio che andasse lui. Certo che sarebbe stato meglio! Doveva solo rendere ufficiale ciò che c'era tra sé e Duo. Sospirò tornando a pensare alle parole di Trowa e a quelle di Wufei. 

*****

Il giovane pilota biondo attraversò il mini salotto del piano superiore e, giunto di fronte alla porta della camera di Duo, bussò. Attese ma non ricevette alcuna risposta, riprovò chiamando l'americano. Di nuovo dalla stanza non arrivò altro che silenzio. Allora abbassò la maniglia ed entrò cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile. "Duo," sussurrò tenendo la voce bassa per paura che l'amico stesse dormendo, non voleva svegliarlo in modo troppo improvviso. Con suo stupore, però, vide che la camera era vuota e il letto intatto. Perplesso si chiese che fine avesse fatto il ragazzo, si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si voltò per raggiungere gli altri. Una folata di vento batté contro la vetrata che dava sul prato davanti al portico e il giovane arabo si fermò un istante per guardare fuori. _Nevica ancora..._ pensò guardando gli alberi che ondeggiavano mossi dal vento. Tornò con le spalle alla finestra solo per riggirarsi di colpo. Cosa c'era in mezzo al prato ricoperto di neve?

Continua…

*****

Ciao a tutti!!! ^_^


	5. Capitolo 5

Il Primo Natale Della Nuova Era - HEERO E DUO ARCH 

**by Ely**

**Capitolo 5**

Trowa si volse verso la porta che divideva il salotto dalla sala da pranzo. Confuso vide il suo amante biondo correre giù per le scale, Quatre raramente correva per le scale, aveva sempre un comportamento molto pacato. Corrugò la fronte e si alzò dalla poltrona avvicinandosi alla porta. Quando l'altro scese l'ultimo scalino lo chiamò per fermarlo. "Che succede?" chiese notando lo sguardo preoccupato di Quatre, il ragazzo si arrestò un istante ma non rispose e subito riprese a correre verso la porta dello chalet, la spalancò ed uscì.

"Dove ho già visto questa scena?" chiese Relena un po' divertita mentre gli altri uscivano dal salotto. Trowa s'incamminò dietro all'amico e in un attimo anche lui fu fuori di casa seguito a sua volta dal resto del gruppo.

Quatre scese gli scalini del portico rischiando di scivolare su una lastra di ghiaccio. Il freddo lo investì immediatamente e lui si strinse forte le braccia intorno al petto. _Cielo che freddo!! _Pensò quasi incapace di controllare il suo tremore. Il vento gelido lo fece rabbrividire di più e la neve gli sferzò impetuosa il viso. Riprese a camminare e dal vialetto avanzò sul prato ricoperto dalla neve; i suoi piedi affondarono fino alle caviglie e furono zuppi d'acqua gelata prima ancora di raggiungere la sua mèta.

"Ma che diavolo c'è in mezzo alla neve?" chiese Wufei battendo i piedi per terra per il freddo, Trowa non rispose e prese a scendere gli scalini del portico, si arrestò di colpo quando vide Quatre chinarsi sulle ginocchia e scuotere ciò che stava in mezzo al prato, l'informe oggetto scuro semicoperto dalla neve si mosse e tutti si resero conto che non era una cosa, ma una persona.

"Duo!" esclamò Heero e saltò gli scalini rischiando di rompersi l'osso del collo sulla stessa lastra di ghiaccio su cui stava per scivolare Quatre qualche secondo prima.

Il giovane ex-pilota di Sandrock si chinò sulle ginocchia di fronte al ragazzo che stava rannicchiato nella neve. Duo piangeva ancora anche se in modo quasi impercettibile, le sue lacrime erano acqua gelata sulle guance pallide per il freddo. La treccia gli pendeva sul viso di lato zuppa d'acqua ondeggiando lievemente per il vento e le sue mani, strette contro il petto, erano ormai viola. Duo tremava e quando l'amico gli prese una spalla nella mano e lo scosse un poco lui fece una fatica immensa ad alzare il capo. Il freddo lo aveva intorpidito in un modo che non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare, sentiva di non riuscire quasi a muoversi e la sua mente era lenta e confusa.

"Q-Quatre..." riuscì a balbettare, le guance gli facevano male, semi bloccate dal freddo e gli sembrò di parlare a rallentatore.

"Che diavolo fai qua fuori?! Duo, ci saranno quasi dieci gradi sotto zero!"

"N-Non ries..sco più a... a muo-muovermi..." mormorò stordito.

"Certo che no! Sei congelato! Ma che t'è saltato in mente?!" esclamò l'ex-pilota di Sandrock cercando di smuovere Duo per farlo alzare, ma l'altro rimase immobile e chiuse gli occhi chinando di nuovo il capo.

"Non mi ama..." sussurrò Duo un istante dopo e il suo pianto divenne più forte mentre lentamente si lasciava cadere tra le braccia dell'amico. 

Quatre lo fissò perplesso e lo scosse di nuovo. "Alzati Duo! Dobbiamo rientrare in casa!" L'altro ragazzo fece cenno di no con il capo e cercò di afferrare la maglia di Quatre nelle mani gelate per stringersi a lui e trovarvi conforto. La neve turbinava implacabile intorno a loro.

"Duo!" La voce di Heero sembrò arrivare alle orecchie del ragazzo infreddolito da una distanza infinita, non si allontanò da Quatre ma non oppose alcuna resistenza quando si sentì afferrare da altre due forti braccia e sollevare di peso. Non riuscì a restare in piedi neppure per un istante e le stesse braccia gli cinsero la vita per sostenerlo e poi lo issarono definitivamente da terra. Aveva quasi perso i sensi quando fu riportato in casa, il calore lo avvolse improvvisamente e fu come una benedizione; aprì leggermente gli occhi gonfi per il pianto e la neve e riconobbe Heero che lo poggiava sul divano del salotto.

"Duo," lo chiamò il giovane ex-pilota di Wing e gli diede dei colpetti con una mano sulla guancia con l'intento di fargli riprendere i sensi. Duo batté le palpebre più volte e poi con immensa fatica tentò di sollevare il braccio per allontanare la mano del compagno.

"Vatti a cambiare Quatre o prenderai una polmonite così bagnato e quando scendi porta un phon." avvisò Sally, il giovane dai capelli color oro annuì ma attese qualche secondo per assicurarsi che l'amico stesse bene. La dottoressa Po girò intorno al divano e fece cenno ad Heero di scansarsi. "Vammi a prendere delle coperte e degli asciugamani," gli disse e poi si volse verso Wufei. "C'è una borsa nera in camera mia, la prenderesti per favore?" Wufei annuì e corse su per le scale seguito da Quatre. "Trowa dammi una mano, bisogna togliergli questa roba bagnata di dosso. Relena fa preparare qualcosa di caldo... del latte, magari, con tanto miele dentro."

Relena uscì dal salotto mentre Trowa si chinava accanto all'amico steso sul divano. Vide Heero correre giù per le scale con un paio di coperte tra le braccia e alcuni vestiti asciutti di Duo, le passò velocemente accanto ma sembrò che non la vedesse neppure. Si chiese se non le avesse mentito, se in realtà provasse qualcosa per quel ragazzino, in fondo era sempre così preoccupato quando gli capitava qualcosa! Sospirò e riprese a camminare verso la cucina.

"Signorina, cosa è successo?" domandò Cecil preoccupata.

"Niente di grave, Duo è rimasto un po' troppo fuori al freddo. Potresti mettere sul fuoco un po' di latte?" La cuoca annuì e Relena rimase lì ad attendere senza tornare indietro, non voleva essere presente mentre cambiavano i vestiti al giovane americano. Non poteva negare che fosse un bel ragazzo, ma era uno spettacolo che avrebbe evitato volentieri. Chinò lo sguardo e strinse lievemente gli occhi. Ok leccarsi le ferite, ma perché fuori nella neve con più di dieci gradi sotto zero?! Duo doveva essere davvero fuori di sé ed anche congelato fino alle ossa a giudicare da come Heero lo aveva riportato in casa. Relena non sapeva se sentirsi preoccupata per il ragazzo o se desiderare che venisse colto da una fulminante polmonite. Senza di lui tutto tra lei ed Heero sarebbe stato più facile, ma certo non era così cattiva da desiderarne la morte. Scrollò il capo tentando di scacciare qui pensieri.

Le scarpe di Duo caddero a terra in un tonfo sordo cariche d'acqua com'erano. Trowa passò ai calzini e sentì che l'amico aveva i piedi completamente gelati. Sally invece sollevò un poco il ragazzo e gli sfilò il maglione. "Vorrei sapere che diavolo ti è saltato in mente!" esclamò adirata e Duo ancora intorpidito dal freddo le sorrise lievemente.

"P-Perché mi s-state spogliando?" chiese con voce strascicata, riusciva a malapena a muovere le labbra viola e gonfie, i suoi occhi erano semi chiusi e sembrava facesse molta fatica a tenerli aperti. "Posso f-farlo da solo..."

"Non sei in grado neppure di metterti in piedi Maxwell."

"Trowa... dov'è Quatre?"

"E' andato a cambiarsi, ora scende. Perché non ci dici che stavi facendo fuori nella neve?"

Duo balbettò un poco sentendosi sfilare anche la camicia e i pantaloni, tremò per il freddo nonostante il calore del camino fosse forte  e vicino. Aprì la bocca per rispondere ma in quel momento rientrò Heero con il suo morbido carico tra le mani. Gli occhi di Duo divennero improvvisamente tristi e severi e lui tacque. Lo asciugarono in fretta e lo rivestirono col pigiama che Heero aveva portato avvolgendolo poi in una calda coperta e sollevandolo in modo che stesse seduto sul divano. Duo vacillò un poco ma riuscì a non cadere di nuovo disteso. Ora era il turno della sua lunga treccia zuppa d'acqua gelata, l'ex-pilota di Wing l'afferrò sfilando l'elastico in fondo che la teneva legata. Duo trasalì cercando di voltarsi.

"L-Lascia stare i miei capelli!" gli ordinò.

"Sono zuppi, Duo!"

"N-Non mi toccare!" esclamò il giovane pilota da L2 con tutta la forza che gli era rimasta. Heero lo fissò perplesso non riuscendo a spiegarsi il comportamento dell'amico. Vide Duo chinare il capo per sviare lo sguardo e gocce di acqua gelida gli scivolarono dalla testa lungo le guance.

"Queto non ha senso!" ribatté Heero, allungò di nuovo le mani verso i capelli del compagno che si ritrasse una seconda volta. A quel punto Sally afferrò un asciugamano asciutto e lo avvolse intorno al capo di Duo comprendendo anche la treccia mezza sciolta. Heero restò immobile e confuso.

"Sally, la tua borsa," avvisò Wufei rientrando nel salotto, porse l'oggetto alla dottoressa che lo ringraziò. Sally aprì la borsa nera e ne tirò fuori una siringa e una fiala di vetro trasparente piena di un liquido giallognolo con il quale riempì la siringa. Infilò l'ago sottile nel braccio di Duo che saltò come una molla tentando di tirarsi indietro.

"P-Perché?" balbettò tremando ancora forte.

"Perché vorrei evitarti una polmonite ragazzino! Se Quatre non ti avesse visto avresti rischiato di morire assiderato, lo sai questo?!"

"Non m-mi sento poi c-così male... ho solo f-freddo." balbettò Duo, aveva ancora le palpebre semi abbassate e sembrava sul punto di perdere i sensi, incredibile che riuscisse a ragionare ancora anche se poco.

"Dammi le mani..." ordinò Sally Po e Duo mosse faticosamente le mani fuori dalla coperta, teneva ancora i pugni chiusi e la pelle era di un inquietante colore violaceo. "Riesci a muoverle?"

L'ex-pilota di Deathscythe si guardò i pugni ed un'espressione di dolore si dipinse sul suo viso. La dottoressa gli prese la mano destra e con dolcezza cercò di aprirgli le dita. Duo emise un sibilo tra i denti serrati stringendo un occhio e lasciando l'altro aperto quel poco che bastava per tenere sottocontrollo i gesti di Sally, pronto a tirare indietro il braccio se la donna ci fosse andata pesante. La dottoressa però procedette lentamente e ci mise almeno cinque minuti prima di riuscire ad aprire completamente la mano del ragazzo. Duo sentì che gli doleva in modo insopportabile e la sentiva bruciare come se gliel'avessero messa nel camino acceso. Gli tremavano le dita e tutta la pelle era di un colore orribilmente acceso.

"Che succede?" chiese Heero preoccupato.

"Si è ustionato le mani..." rispose Sally, vide rientrare Quatre con il phon in mano e gli chiese di occuparsi dei capelli di Duo. Con immenso stupore Heero vide che il compagno non fece alcuna obiezione e Quatre, tolto l'asciugamano dal capo di Duo, prese a sciogliergli la treccia bagnata e ad asciugargli i capelli.

"E' grave?" domandò Wufei riportando bruscamente alla realtà Heero che si volse di nuovo verso la dottoressa e la vide aprire l'altra mano di Duo con la stessa lentezza e delicatezza.

"Abbastanza... quanto sei rimasto fuori, Duo?"

"N-Non lo so... un po'..."

"Sicuro era già fuori quando siamo scesi o l'avremmo visto passare," constatò Trowa, alzò il viso e vide Relena rientrare seguita dalla cuoca Cecil che teneva una tazza di latte caldo e miele nelle mani.

"Allora almeno una mezz'ora," concluse Sally prendendo una pomata dalla sua borsa, se ne versò una buona quantità sulle dita e prese a stenderla sulle mani di Duo. "Wufei, ci sono delle bende nella mia borsa, tirale fuori per favore."

"Come sta?" chiese la giovane principessa e fu Quatre a risponderle ripetendo ciò che aveva detto Sally, Relena rabbrividì e si mosse un poco in avanti per vedere le mani del ragazzo, erano gonfie e viola. Si tirò indietro di scatto e incontrò Heero con lo sguardo. Il ragazzo sembrava impallidito e non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal pilota americano.

"Che ne dici di spiegarci che diavolo stavi facendo in mezzo alla neve?" chiese Wufei poggiando le bende bianche accanto a Sally, la donna ne prese una e cominciò a fasciare la mano destra del ragazzo di fronte a sé. 

Duo balbettò indeciso. "Ero uscito un attimo..."

"Con questo tempo?!" urlò Heero sia per superare il rumore del phon che Quatre aveva appena acceso ma anche perché era davvero furioso, la sua voce, infatti, era carica di rabbia ma anche di preoccupazione. "Sei impazzito? Che sei andato a fare fuori?"

Duo si voltò lentamente ma Quatre si piazzò tempestivamente tra di loro per finire di asciugargli i capelli. Scambiò un 'occhiata con il giovane americano che sembrò calmarsi all'istante e sospirando tornò con lo sguardo sulle sue mani ormai completamente fasciate. Il dolore si era un po' attenuato, ma gli facevano ancora molto male.

"Ti do un antidolorifico Duo, o tra poco comincerai a vedere le stelle," disse Sally prendendo due pasticche arancioni che l'altro mandò giù in un colpo solo.

"P-Per quanto dovrò restare così?"

"Domani vedremo in che condizioni sono le tue mani, se l'ustione non è troppo grave potresti anche toglierti le bende tra un paio di giorni. Ma più che delle mani mi preoccuperei della tua salute, se ti prende una polmonite saranno guai seri. E ora ci vuoi dire che sei andato a fare fuori e che ci facevi rannicchiato nella neve?"

Duo chinò il viso sentendo l'aria calda del phon che allontanava definitivamente il freddo dal suo capo. "Ero solo uscito un attimo per vedere la neve che cadeva, non pensavo di non riuscire più a muovermi in così poco tempo, non credevo che il freddo potesse avere questo effetto," sospirò pensando che come risposta potesse andare, non aveva detto proprio la verità, ma in fondo aveva mentito solo sul motivo per cui era uscito di casa, tutto il resto era vero, nel momento in cui si era accorto quanto il freddo lo avesse intorpidito non era già stato più in grado di muoversi. Era anche vero che se non avesse pensato solo a Heero e non avesse cercato di scaricare la rabbia prendendo a pugni la neve forse si sarebbe accorto prima di ciò che gli stava succedendo; preferì tacere anche questo punto della faccenda e in silenzio sollevò un po' lo sguardo per assicurarsi che la sua risposta avesse soddisfatto tutti.

"Io credo che non sia il caso di tormentarlo con altre domande," affermò poi Quatre spegnendo il phon, prese il latte caldo dalle mani della cuoca, ringraziandola con un sorriso, e poi si sedette accanto a Duo. "Non penso che tu riesca a berlo da solo, eh?"

"Hai fatto centro, amico."

"Ti vuoi mettere prima un po' più vicino al camino così ti scaldi più in fretta?"

"Buona idea Q-man."

Quatre sorrise, Duo si stava evidentemente riprendendo, si volse verso Trowa e gli chiese di dargli una mano. Trowa aiutò Duo a mettersi in piedi e a sedersi sul tappeto davanti al camino. "Oh wow! Qui mi scongelerò come un ghiacciolo!" esclamò il giovane americano abbozzando una risatina; non appena Trowa lo lasciò, però, lui ondeggiò sentendosi ancora terribilmente debole e sarebbe caduto steso a terra se non fosse stato per Quatre che, sedendogli accanto, lo sostenne tenendolo tra le braccia.

"Oh... grazie Rareba... non credevo che la testa mi girasse così."

"E' tutto ok," Quatre sorrise e lasciò che Duo sprofondasse con la schiena contro il suo petto e trovasse una posizione comoda, solo allora il ragazzo dai capelli color oro riprese la tazza di latte che aveva posato sul pavimento prima di sedersi e l'avvicinò alle labbra dell'amico. Duo ne mandò giù un'abbondante sorsata e, chiudendo gli occhi, emise un sospiro di piacere allargando le labbra in un ampio sorriso. Trowa spostò la poltrona dietro alle spalle del suo amante affinché il ragazzo potesse appoggiarsi. Quatre sollevò il capo e lo ringraziò con un sorriso.

"Bene, ora tocca aspettare domani e vedere come reagirà a tutto il freddo che ha preso," disse Sally riponendo ogni cosa nella sua borsa.

"Certo che è stata una fortuna che tu lo abbia visto, Quatre," commentò Wufei raccogliendo i panni bagnati di Duo dal pavimento.

"Sì, una vera fortuna..."

"Scusate ragazzi, ma Cecil mi sta dicendo che la cena è pronta," avvisò Relena mentre la cuoca attendeva accanto alla porta della stanza. "Tu non ce la fai a sederti a tavola, vero Duo?"

"Tu che ne dici?" brontolò il ragazzo senza nascondere il tono freddo della sua voce, Relena si accigliò scocciata ma non rispose.

"Be', la cena può anche aspettare."

"Ma no Trowa, andate pure, io e Duo ce la caveremo anche da soli ormai," ribatté Quatre.

"E tu non ceni?"

"Mangerò più tardi, non preoccupatevi per me. Cecil, per favore, potrebbe preparare del brodo caldo per Duo? Credo sia la cena migliore per lui, forse non adatta alla vigilia di Natale ma certamente efficace!" sorrise e la cuoca annuì ricambiando il sorriso ed uscendo subito dal salotto.

"Su, che aspettate, andate!"

Gli altri cinque tentennarono un poco ma poi Relena affermò che era la scelta migliore e s'incamminò versa la sala da pranzo. Ad uno ad uno la seguirono anche gli altri e l'ultimo ad muoversi fu Heero. Ancora scosso da quel che era successo, non riusciva a spiegarsi perché Duo avesse cambiato così radicalmente il suo comportamento nei suoi confronti, perché lo avesse allontanato così bruscamente e soprattutto non capiva per quale motivo quel pazzo scatenato si fosse andato a buttare nella neve con una tormenta in arrivo e una temperatura da orso polare! Osservò ancora per un istante i due ragazzi davanti al camino e provò una fitta di gelosia. Doveva esserci lui accanto a Duo e non Quatre. "Se avete bisogno di qualcosa chiamate, ok?"

"Non ci serve niente," ribatté Duo con voce carica di rabbia, non distolse lo sguardo dal fuoco e affondò di più tra le braccia di Quatre quasi volesse cercarvi protezione.

"Duo, ma cosa...?"

"Non preoccuparti, Heero," si affrettò a dire Quatre interrompendo l'amico. "E' in buone mani, ora vai pure a tavola, a Duo ci penso io."

Heero tentennò vistosamente e alla fine crollò il capo e annuì incamminandosi lentamente verso la sala da pranzo. Quatre lo seguì un po' con lo sguardo e quando fu sufficientemente lontano si volse di nuovo verso Duo. Il suo sguardo era ancora fisso sul fuoco ed era carico di una tristezza che non era in grado di celare. "Vuoi dirmi cos'è successo?"

Duo socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise appena sollevando un solo angolo delle labbra. "Hai aspettato che andassero via tutti."

"Già... allora Duo, per quale motivo hai cercato di surgelarti vivo? Non hai pensato che potevi morire?"

"Sinceramente no Quatre..."

"Cos'è successo di così grave? E' per Heero, questo è evidente."

Duo tacque seguendo senza troppa allegria i giochi delle calde fiamme nel camino. Poi prese fiato e raccontò a Quatre cosa era accaduto un'oretta prima. Il pilota arabo lo ascoltò senza interromperlo e alla fine sospirò.

"Scusami ma scappare fuori di casa con quel tempo non è stata la mossa più intelligente che tu potessi fare, lasciatelo dire."

"Non mentivo prima quando ho detto che non pensavo che il freddo potesse avere quell'effetto, prima che me ne rendessi conto non riuscivo più a muovermi, ero troppo impegnato a disperarmi."

"Prima di disperarti dovresti chiarirti con Heero, non hai pensato che forse quel che ha detto a Relena semplicemente non fosse vero?"

"No Quatre, non credo sia così... quale occasione migliore per mettere le cose in chiaro? E ora credi che dirà a tutti quello che c'è tra noi, ora che ha detto a Relena che non ama nessuno? Non le farebbe mai una cosa simile. Mi dispiace ammetterlo ma è evidente che tiene molto più a lei che a me ed io sono stanco di questa situazione."

"Duo... io penso che Heero sia solo molto confuso... io e Trowa abbiamo passato lo stesso problema."

"E da quanto lo avete risolto?!" esclamò Duo con più enfasi nella sua voce, sembrava si stesse alterando. "Da mesi ormai, mentre tra me e Heero non cambia mai niente! Lo amo, Quatre, ma lui non ama me e questo comincia a farmi un male cane. Ho la sensazione che mi stia sfruttando e continuerà a farlo sin quando si stuferà. Non faccio altro che incassare colpi, la sua indifferenza, le sue promesse che poi non mantiene! Sono sempre lì ad aspettarlo, ma ora basta! Non ne posso più! Non vorrei perderlo Quatre, ma se non mi ama prima o poi accadrà e più avanti si va più per me diventerà drammatico..."

"Non essere così radicale nelle tue conclusioni, a volte le cose non sono come sembrano."

"Be'... non è questo il caso," ribatté Duo chiuse gli occhi tenendoli stretti nel tentativo di ricacciare indietro le lacrime, si accucciò di più tra le braccia di Quatre che lo strinse a sé cullandolo come un bambino.

Heero li osservò dalla sala da pranzo, si morse le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi in un'espressione di rabbia e confusione. Chiuse i pugni e non sentì Trowa che gli si avvicinava. "Qualcosa non va?" gli chiese ma Heero non lo guardò e continuò a fissare i due nell'altra stanza.

"Dovresti stare attento al tuo ragazzo."

"Perché? Non sono io quello che sta perdendo il suo compagno." Heero voltò di scatto il viso spalancando gli occhi e Trowa rispose alla sua silenziosa domanda. "Smettiamola di giocare, Heero. Noi tutti ci siamo accorti di quello che c'è tra te e Duo, forse l'unico a non rendersene conto sei proprio tu. Sai che ti dico, amico... dovresti stare attento al tuo ragazzo."

"Ehi, voi due, volete sedervi a tavola!" disse Relena ed entrambi i ragazzi si voltarono un istante verso di lei, poi Trowa tornò con lo sguardo su Heero.

"Possibile che ti è così difficile ascoltare il tuo cuore?"

Heero tremò lievemente e guardò di nuovo verso il salotto prima di sedersi a tavola. Durante la cena rimase silenzioso e mangiò poco e niente, le parole di Trowa lo avevano scosso, stava davvero perdendo il suo compagno? Il solo pensiero lo fece rabbrividire e prima ancora che fosse portato il secondo si scusò e si alzò da tavola entrando nel salotto sotto gli occhi preoccupati ed offesi di Relena. Quando si avvicinò ai due ragazzi Quatre sollevò un po' il viso e gli sorrise. 

"Come sta?"

"Dorme, si è addormentato poco fa..."

"Ha mangiato?" chiese chinandosi sulle ginocchia e sfiorando la fronte di Duo per allontanargli le ciocche castane che gli coprivano il viso.

  
"Sì, tutto il latte e il brodo che ha preparato Cecil," strinse di più l'amico tra le braccia e Duo si agitò un poco nel sonno. Quatre lo osservò un istante e poi tornò a guardare Heero piegando il capo all'indietro in modo da poggiarsi di più alla poltrona che Trowa gli aveva spostato dietro le spalle affinché avesse qualcosa che lo sostenesse.

"Non sarebbe meglio portarlo a letto?"

"E' meglio che resti ancora un po' vicino al fuoco, ha preso davvero molto freddo fuori e non so quanto calda possa essere la sua stanza."

"Allora... va a mangiare Quatre, resto io qui."

"Sicuro?" Heero annuì e l'altro tentennò un poco. "Non credo che Duo sarà molto felice di questo, mi prenderò una sgridata."

"Perché?"

"Oh be'... te lo spiegherà lui quando si sveglierà... l'unica cosa che posso dirti è che in amore si ha bisogno anche di certezze ad un certo punto," disse allontanando Duo dal suo petto, lasciò che Heero prendesse il suo posto e poi si alzò in piedi stiracchiandosi un poco, quando tornò con lo sguardo su Heero lo vide confuso ed incerto.

"Insomma, non avevate solo sospetti come credevo io, qui sapevate ogni cosa tutti quanti."

"L'importante, Heero, non è quello che sappiamo noi, ma quello che sai tu."

Heero non rispose, chinò il capo e poggiò la schiena contro la poltrona stringendo Duo a sé. Quatre sorrise ed uscì dal salotto spegnendo le luci e accostando la porta dietro alle sue spalle. La stanza cadde in una confortevole oscurità attenuata solo dalla calda luce del fuoco nel camino e dalle mille lucette dell'albero di Natale. Heero sfruttò quel momento per riflettere. _Ascolta i segnali del cuore... _ripeté nella sua mente, chiuse gli occhi e sentì il cuore palpitargli più forte attraversato da un fremito che gli faceva girare la testa e più stringeva Duo a sé e più il suo cuore batteva forte. Lo baciò sui capelli che sciolti gli scendevano lungo le spalle e, con affetto, gli strinse le coperte addosso per tenerlo al caldo. Solo qualche secondo dopo andò in cerca delle mani dell'amico sotto la trapunta, ne prese una nella sua e la osservò preoccupato. Con quella fasciatura sembrava che indossasse dei guantini da bambino, quelli con le dita tutte attaccate. Ma perché si era ridotto così?

Duo percepì il movimento e un'improvvisa fitta di dolore alla mano destra, aprì leggermente gli occhi e vide che Quatre gli teneva la mano muovendola dolcemente come se la stesse scrutando. Corrugò la fronte e si rese conto che quella non era la mano di Quatre, le dita erano più lunghe e affusolate e la pelle decisamente più scura e olivastra. Duo avrebbe riconosciuto quella mano tra mille. Sollevò di scatto il viso e i suoi occhi viola s'incontrarono con quelli blu di Prussia di Heero. Istintivamente si ritrasse ma l'ex-pilota di Wing lo strinse tra le braccia per impedirgli di andarsene. Lo tirò a sé e Duo continuò a lottare per alzarsi. "Lasciami!" sibilò con voce carica di rabbia.

"Smettila, non hai la forza per riuscire ad alzarti e non è il caso che rischi di farti più male alle mani di quanto tu non abbia già fatto," sussurrò Heero accostandosi all'orecchio dell'amico, strinse di più la presa e Duo emise un gemito di rabbia e frustrazione. "Ora calmati e dimmi che ti è preso."

"Non devo dirti proprio niente e ora lasciami!"

"Scherzi? Ce l'hai con me e voglio saperne il motivo!"

Duo si agitò ancora un poco ma presto si rese conto che l'amico aveva ragione e che lui non aveva abbastanza forza né per mettersi in piedi, né per riuscire a sfuggire alla sua presa. Heero già normalmente era più forte di lui, in quella circostanza poi non c'era proprio modo che Duo l'avesse vinta. Strinse gli occhi e i denti per la rabbia e si lasciò andare stancamente poggiandosi di nuovo al compagno dietro di sé; si strinse le mani al petto sentendo che avevano preso a dolergli di più e una lacrima gli scivolò lungo la guancia, per fortuna stava di spalle a Heero che così non l'avrebbe vista. "Sono stanco Heero, basta."

"Basta cosa?"

"Basta questa farsa, ci stiamo solo prendendo in giro ed io non ne posso più."

Heero sentì una stretta al cuore che per un istante gli tolse il respiro. "Non capisco di cosa stai parlando."

"Ero dietro la porta mentre tu e Relena parlavate qui in salotto e ho sentito tutto. Non ti permetterò di giocare ancora con i miei sentimenti."

"D-Duo... ho detto a Relena che non la amo!"

"Le hai detto di non amare nessuno!" ribatté alzando un poco la voce.

"M-Ma quello non... non conta..."

"Conta e come! Vuoi farmi credere che ora dirai a Relena quello che c'è tra noi? Con che coraggio dopo averle giurato che non sei innamorato di nessuno?! Non penso proprio che tu le abbia mentito e io sono stanco di stare tanto male per una persona che per me non prova nulla!"

"Duo... non è vero che per te non provo nulla, questa è una sciocchezza e lo sai anche tu."

"Io non so niente perché tu non mi hai mai detto niente! Ti avevo chiesto di non farmi più sentire una nullità e tu me lo avevi promesso! Da quando siamo arrivati in questo maledetto posto non hai mantenuto una sola promessa!!"

"Non sapevo che eri dietro alla porta, Duo..." cercò di giustificarsi Heero.

"Cosa importa?! Dire a Relena che non ami nessuno è trattarmi come una nullità! Sono quasi tre anni che va avanti questa storia ma tu ancora non sei in grado di decidere quanto valga per te!! Hai un sacco di dubbi, vero? Dimmi la verità, Heero, tu non avevi intenzione di dire niente a nessuno dopo la conferenza, è così?"

Heero si morse le labbra e chinando il capo non rispose. Duo non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi verso l'amico per percepire la sua confusione. Strinse gli occhi mentre il peso di ciò che aveva detto lo stava schiacciando. Altre lacrime presero a rigargli le guance: erano alla resa dei conti e stava andando nella direzione che aveva temuto.

"D-Duo... io... io non so cosa provo..."

"Non ti credo... dopo tre anni che vieni a letto con me non ci credo che non sai cosa provi!" esclamò voltandosi verso il compagno per poterlo guardare negli occhi. "Sii sincero...dimmi cosa provi per me, Heero, finiamo questa farsa..." 

L'ex-pilota di Wing tentennò e si accigliò alla vista delle lacrime che rigavano le guance di Duo. "Non piangere, non sei una femminuccia."

Duo strinse gli occhi e ringhiò per la rabbia. "NO, non lo sono, ma forse ti piacerei di più se lo fossi! E non cercare di cambiare discorso, ti ho fatto una domanda ben precisa, vuoi rispondermi o no?"

"Sai benissimo quanto conti per me, ti dico sempre che sei tutto quello che ho."

Duo emise un gemito di rabbia e frustrazione, avrebbe urlato se avesse potuto ma non voleva che qualcun'altro entrasse in quella stanza. "Maledizione Heero! Non significa niente! Quello che dici non significa assolutamente nulla!! Io non sono tutto quel che hai! Tu hai anche questo maglione che indossi, il tuo lavoro di Preventers, hai Quatre e Trowa e Wufei! Hai Relena che farebbe qualsiasi cosa per te! Hai mille altre cose! Ed io voglio sapere in che posto mi collochi i mezzo a tutto questo!!"

"P-Perché devi rendere tutto così complicato?" chiese Heero sentendosi correre un brivido su per la schiena. Duo sgranò gli occhi e lo fissò incredulo.

"C-Complicato? Non sono io a complicare le cose! Qui sono l'unico con le idee chiare e te l'ho detto sin dall'inizio! Ti ho detto che ti amo, che effetto ti fanno queste mie parole? Cosa provi quando ti dico che ti amo?" Il giovane pilota di L1 balbettò vistosamente. "Accidenti Heero! Non è così difficile dimmi cosa senti!!"

Heero chiuse gli occhi e sospirò profondamente, in quell'improvviso silenzio cercò di ascoltare di nuovo il suo cuore. "Calore..." sussurrò poi riaprendo gli occhi e Duo restò immobile fissandolo incredulo. "Mi sento bene... protetto e sicuro... in pace come non lo sono mai stato. Felice... e... e mi gira la testa."

"Allora non mi ami," bisbigliò Duo, batté le palpebre e due grossi lacrimoni gli scivolarono giù per le guance. Heero corrugò la fronte sentendo un'improvvisa fitta al cuore, aprì le labbra per parlare ma si accorse che gli mancava la voce.

"P-Perché dici questo?" riuscì a balbettare qualche secondo dopo, vedere Duo così disperato lo aveva scosso nell'animo.

"Perché se tu mi amassi non mi priveresti di una cosa simile. Io non mi sento così quando ti sto accanto. Sto bene perché ti amo, ma non sento alcuna certezza, nessun calore se non il mio, niente protezione, solo la paura che tu prima o poi possa stancarti di me. Ma ora sono io ad essere stanco, Heero, uno s'illude fino ad un certo punto. Tu continui a nascondermi e a mettere Relena davanti a me... non m'importa sapere perché l'hai baciata ma è stata l'ultima goccia." Heero spalancò gli occhi mentre Duo scivolava via dalle sue braccia. "Forse per te è stata una cosa da niente, forse è sintomatico del fatto che per quella ragazza tu provi molto di più di quello che vuoi ammettere... non lo so... so solo che non sono più disposto ad essere preso in giro. Tu non hai idea del male che mi fai." Con enorme fatica si mise in piedi stringendosi la coperta addosso, sentì le gambe tremargli e lentamente s'incamminò verso la porta. "Buon Natale, Heero," sussurrò, si strofinò gli occhi con la manica del pigiama e solo dopo uscì dal salotto. Quando fu nella sala da pranzo tutti gli altri si voltarono all'unisono guardandolo sorpresi. Il tavolo era stato spreparato e su di esso erano distribuite delle carte da gioco, Quatre abbassò le cinque che aveva in mano e si alzò da tavola.

"Dove vai?"

"A letto..."

"Aspetta che ti aiuto."

"Lascia stare Quatre, ce la faccio da solo."

"Non vuoi aspettare ancora un poco? Mancano una decina di minuti a mezzanotte, poi apriremo i regali," disse Sally posando a sua volta le carte. 

Duo scosse il capo facendo cenno di no. "Scusate, ma sono davvero a pezzi..."

"Non è stata una buona giornata, vero?" chiese Relena, ma nella sua voce c'era più un tono di solidarietà che di scherno. A giudicare dallo sguardo del ragazzo le cose tra lui e Heero non dovevano essere andate troppo bene e non era il caso d'infierire, del resto l'importante era che sparisse dalla scena.

Duo la guardò per un istante e poi abbozzò un mezzo sorrisetto. "Già, né per me né per te... buon Natale a tutti," augurò infine e si diresse verso le scale.

*****

Heero, ancora seduto sul tappeto del salotto, si poggiò la testa tra le mani. Cosa gli stava accadendo? Perché gli sembrava di aver perso il controllo sulla sua vita? Possibile che non riuscisse a capire cosa provava? Ora che Duo se n'era andato, che l'aveva lasciato, ascoltare il suo cuore era la cosa più dolorosa che potesse provare! Gli sembrava che si stesse lacerando in due, che gridasse per la disperazione e che il calore si tramutasse in gelo. Voleva superare tutto quello, abbattere il muro che l'addestramento per diventare il soldato perfetto aveva costruito intorno alle sue emozioni. Duo non voleva altro che sapere cosa provava per lui, perché era stanco di amare senza essere amato. Heero scosse il capo, l'amore di Duo lo aveva sempre fatto sentire bene e sostenuto nonostante inconsciamente; ma Heero non aveva mai ricambiato, quanta sofferenza doveva avergli causato con il suo stupido silenzio? Tanta se alla fine il suo amico ed amante era scoppiato a quel modo e aveva deciso di lasciarlo per non illudersi più e continuare a soffrire inutilmente.

L'ex-pilota di Wing serrò gli occhi. _Ascolta il tuo cuore! Ascolta il tuo cuore dannazione, lo stai perdendo, è questo quello che vuoi? _Improvvisamente le sue palpebre schizzarono verso l'alto ed egli sentì che il respiro gli veniva meno. No che non voleva perderlo! E la risposta era talmente ovvia ed evidente! Non aveva neppure bisogno di pensarci, tutte le risposte ai suoi dubbi erano lì, a portata di mano, ma lui aveva avuto troppa paura per coglierle. Non sapeva più vedersi senza Duo e non poteva essere solo un'abitudine! Perdere quel ragazzo sarebbe stato come perdere la vita! 

_E, infine, se senti che non puoi fare a meno di quella persona allora è amore... _le parole di Trowa riapparvero improvvise nella sua mente e Heero sentì che la testa aveva preso a girargli più forte. "Allora è amore..." ripeté e si strinse le mani contro il petto all'altezza del cuore provando una fitta di dolore insopportabile. Si alzò di scatto e corse fuori dal salotto; nell'altra stanza Duo aveva appena augurato a tutti buon Natale e si stava avvicinando alle scale. "Aspetta!" esclamò Heero, la voce concitata e tremolante. "Ti prego Duo, aspetta..."

L'ex-pilota di Deathscythe si voltò lentamente, impacciato come era nei movimenti dalla coperta che gli avvolgeva il corpo. "Sono molto stanco, Heero, lasciami perdere a meno che tu non abbia qualcosa di veramente importante da dirmi."

"Ah... ehm..." balbettò Heero spostando lo sguardo da Duo al resto della comitiva seduta intorno al tavolo. Tutti lo stavano fissando con aria incuriosita. Il giovane pilota da L1 tornò con lo sguardo su Duo e poi su Relena. Sentì il compagno sospirare e lo vide riprendere a camminare verso le scale. Senza pensarci Heero fece un passo in avanti e richiamò di nuovo l'amico. "No... cioè sì... ho una cosa molto importante da dirti... non andartene, per favore."

"Heero sono a pezzi, non resisterò ancora molto in piedi... credo che stramazzerò al suolo entro pochi secondi..."

"Volevo chiederti scusa, mi sono comportato male..."

Duo attese ancora un momento ma Heero non proseguì, sembrava tremendamente indeciso ed imbarazzato. Voleva dire altro sicuramente, ma non ne aveva il coraggio e restava immobile torcendosi le mani. L'ex-pilota di Deathscythe sospirò chinando il capo, questa volta non gli sarebbe andato in contro, le cose tra loro dovevano o cambiare o finire. Oramai erano arrivati ad un punto in cui non potevano più esserci compromessi.

"Ok... 'notte Heero."

"N-No... no! Mi dispiace Duo, con le parole sono davvero un disastro..." si affrettò a dire, si passò una mano tra i capelli scuri e poi riprese a parlare. "Ho sempre dato per scontato che tu eri accanto a me e non te ne saresti andato e... e hai ragione, ti ho sempre messo dopo Relena," ammise e poi si volse verso la ragazza. "Non volevo farti star male, so di volerti bene, sei una cara amica per me e non volevo che soffrissi, soprattutto in questo periodo. Non volevo che tu avessi distrazioni perché preservare la pace in questo momento è tutto ciò che conta, ma..." balbettò staccando gli occhi dallo sguardo fisso e perplesso di Relena e riportandolo di nuovo su Duo. "...ma se il prezzo da pagare è... è perdere... te..." Per un istante che sembrò infinito blu si perse nel viola fondendosi insieme. Heero avanzò come una calamita verso il ferro ma prima di raggiungere Duo il rumore di una sedia che cadeva lo fece tornare di colpo alla realtà ed entrambi si voltarono verso il tavolo. Relena era in piedi, i pugni chiusi puntati contro il tavolo, le spalle strette e tremanti intorno al capo basso.

"Non posso crederci..." mormorò, le lacrime agli occhi. "Perché?!" alzò il viso fissando il suo sguardo su Heero. "Perché lo preferisci a me?! Non è niente..."

"Relena!" rimproverò Quatre nel tentativo di far tacere la ragazza prima che dicesse qualcosa di crudele di cui poi avrebbe potuto pentirsi. Ma la principessa strinse gli occhi scotendo il capo con rabbia, le lacrime le rigarono il viso e lei le lasciò cadere libere lungo le guance.

"Non starò zitta! Non posso accettare che tu ti riduca così! Con me saresti un re, onori e fama e il privilegio di appartenere ad uno dei paesi più stimati al mondo! Con lui cosa vuoi essere? Niente! E' solo un orfano, un ragazzino di strada che non vale nulla, non è nessuno, persino il nome non gli appartiene!"

Heero la fissò incredulo e con la coda dell'occhio vide Duo tremare ed irrigidirsi stringendosi di più la coperta intorno alle spalle, il freddo che provò fu quasi più grande di quello che aveva sentito fuori casa in mezzo alla neve. Cosa avrebbe dovuto provare Duo? Rabbia per le parole di Relena? O dolore perché ciò che diceva la ragazza era semplicemente la realtà? Il silenzio cadde inevitabilmente tra tutti i presenti, scioccati dalle parole della principessa e dalla carica di rabbia e disperazione che aveva messo nella sua voce.

"Perché ti stupisci tanto, Relena?" chiese infine Heero cercando di mantenere il tono più calmo possibile. "Non ti accorgi di aver descritto anche me con le tue parole? Credi sia Heero Yuy il mio nome o credi che io conosca i miei genitori? Sono stato solo più fortunato di Duo, ma siamo molto più simili di quel che credi. Non m'importa chi è e da dove viene, è Duo e questo mi basta perché per me lui non è niente, è tutto." Sorrise con un solo angolo delle labbra e si volse verso il compagno. "Lui è quello che sa farmi sempre ridere, che mi dà coraggio. E' la persona che ho accanto in ogni momento, che mi fa battere il cuore... è il mio migliore amico, il mio amante. Come puoi dire che è niente? Lui è Shinigami, il Signore della Morte!" Vide Duo illuminarsi di nuovo e il suo volto si aprì in un ampio sorriso; nuovamente tornò con lo sguardo su Relena. "Che me ne faccio di onori e fama se non sono felice? Posso volerti bene Relena, ma non ti amo, quella è una cosa che provo solo per Duo e che mi dà un calore che non mi fa mai sentire freddo. Capisco che tu ora sia triste e arrabbiata, ma non osare più parlare di lui in quel modo."

"Wow..." sussurrò Wufei inarcando le sopracciglia. "Heero non parla molto, ma quando lo fa ci si mette tremendamente d'impegno!"

"Avrei dovuto parlare prima, mi dispiace Duo, ti ho fatto soffrire inutilmente." 

L'ex-pilota di Deathscythe non rispose, si avvicinò a Heero fermandosi esattamente davanti a lui sulle gambe tremanti e ancora deboli. "Ora sei pronto a dirmi quel che provi per me?" Heero annuì. "Anche davanti agli altri?"

"Tanto qui sanno già tutto da un pezzo!" Duo rise e Heero lo baciò dolcemente sulla fronte. "Ti amo," sussurrò. "Non mi lasci più, vero?"

Il giovane da L2 sorrise lievemente e, chiudendo gli occhi, poggiò il capo sulla spalla dell'altro ragazzo. Sentì le braccia di Heero cingergli la vita e sospirò profondamente. "Non lo so..." mormorò tenendo la voce bassa affinché potesse sentirlo solo il suo compagno. "Non bacerai più Relena, vero?"

"Oh..." sussurrò Heero imbarazzato. "Scusami... ero così confuso e..."

"Non m'importa, ma promettimi che non accadrà più."

"Te lo giuro."

Relena chinò il capo e con la manica del maglione si strofinò via le lacrime dalle guance, in fondo sapeva che le cose stavano in questo modo, ma non aveva mai pensato che averne la certezza le avrebbe fatto così male al cuore. Alzò il viso e notò che Quatre la guardava mentre gli altri erano concentrati ancora su Duo e Heero che abbracciati si sussurravano parole che solo loro potevano udire. Sentì di nuovo le lacrime pizzicarle gli occhi e chinando il capo incontrò ancora lo sguardo del pilota arabo. 

"Come stai?" Le chiese con una punta di preoccupazione.

"Secondo te?!" Sospirò e scosse il capo. "Scusami... non volevo essere così sgarbata... mi sento male."

"Vorrei che capissi che le cose non potevano andare in altro modo."

Relena annuì e si morse le labbra. "Già... ma è doloroso lo stesso." Quatre le diede un sorriso di solidarietà ma la principessa non ricambiò ed entrambi furono distratti dalla loro conversazione dalle parole improvvise di Sally.

"Ragazzi è mezzanotte, è Natale!" esclamò la dottoressa, Heero e Duo si staccarono e guardarono l'orologio di legno appeso alla parete, lo stesso fecero gli altri seduti intorno al tavolo: le lancette erano appaiate e puntavano sulle 12. Duo sorrise felice e baciò Heero sulla guancia augurandogli buon Natale, finalmente era tornato ad essere il più bel giorno dell'anno. Anche gli altri si scambiarono gli auguri alzandosi da tavola e solo Relena si tirò indietro mettendosi in disparte.

"Tempo di regali!" esclamò Duo, puntò verso il salotto ma si fermò un istante prima voltandosi indietro, gli altri gli passarono accanto e Heero si fermò a sua volta guardandolo confuso.

"Che c'è?" gli chiese.

"Va avanti, ti raggiungo subito," rispose ed attraversò la sala da pranzo andando verso Relena. Heero lo seguì un istante con lo sguardo e poi si volse entrando nel salotto per raggiungere gli altri. Non c'era nient'altro che potesse fare per la ragazza, gli dispiaceva, ma era così che stavano le cose.

Duo si fermò davanti a Relena e aspettò che lei alzasse lo sguardo, quando lo fece nei suoi occhi non poteva celare la rabbia e la delusione.

"Che vuoi?" gli chiese in tono sgarbato e Duo si accigliò. "Hai vinto, no?"

"Sì, Relena, ho vinto e spero che ti sia ben chiaro! Non mi piace quello che hai detto su di me, nonostante in parte sia la verità. Non ti permettere più." La ragazza sviò lo sguardo e si strinse nelle spalle indifferente. "Perché non è vero che non sono niente e se ora puoi combattere per quella pace che tanto desideri lo devi anche a questa _nullità_. Non ce l'ho con te e, anche se ti sorprenderà, mi dispiace per te."

"Non ho bisogno della tua pietà..."

"E non ho intenzione di dartene, ho solo detto che mi dispiace... so che sarà difficile se non impossibile diventare amici ma non è il caso di farci la guerra e non è il caso che ti rovini il Natale più di quanto sia già successo. Vieni con noi ad aprire i regali." 

Relena tornò con lo sguardo sul giovane davanti a sé, gli occhi leggermente dilatati per lo stupore. "Dopo quello che ti ho detto?!"

"Non m'importa di quello che hai detto tu, ma solo di quello che ha detto Heero. Puoi pensare quello che vuoi su di me."

Relena strinse gli occhi socchiudendoli in due fessure sospettose. "Non so bene se ti odio o no, Duo."

"Certamente mi odi, " ribatté il ragazzo e le sue labbra si allargarono in un sorriso furbo ed impertinente. "Ma non fa niente, come Ministro degli Affari Esteri ti proteggerò lo stesso, come tutti gli altri. Heero ha ragione quando dice che la pace in questo momento è la cosa più importante e io farò di tutto per aiutarti."

"Non ti capisco."

"No? Eppure anche a te la guerra ha portato via delle persone che amavi... a me ha tolto tutto."

"Ma ti ha dato Heero..." Duo annuì e sorrise, un sorriso più sincero questa volta. La ragazza sospirò e chinò il capo. "Mi dispiace per quel che ti ho detto."

"Dici sul serio?"

"Non mi ripeterò, Duo, sono troppo orgogliosa per farlo e ora andiamo, voglio vedere cosa mi hai regalato per Natale." S'incamminò verso il salotto e l'altro la seguì sorridente andandosi poi a sedere accanto a Heero sul tappeto davanti al camino. Il compagno allargò le braccia e l'accolse dandogli finalmente quel calore di cui tanto Duo aveva bisogno. Il momento d'imbarazzo all'arrivo di Relena fu superato in breve quando lei si chinò sotto l'albero e prese i regali che aveva fatto e li distribuì ai suoi ospiti andandosi poi a sedere sul tappeto e completando così il semicerchio che avevano formato davanti al camino.

In meno di mezz'ora nel centro del tappeto si creò una piramide di carta da regalo tutta ammucchiata insieme e ognuno si girava e rigirava tra le mani le cose che aveva ricevuto. Parlarono ancora e l'atmosfera tornò ad essere calda, accogliente e molto intima con la sola luce del fuoco nel camino e dell'albero che scintillava allegramente. Duo si sentì felice come non gli era più successo da anni, aveva accanto a sé i suoi amici, tutte le persone a cui voleva bene sinceramente e Heero che finalmente gli aveva detto di amarlo, non avrebbe potuto sentirsi meglio di così e non gl'importava niente dei brividi che gli attraversavano il corpo, delle palpebre pesanti e del mal di testa, non gl'importava di star prendendo un'influenza con i fiocchi, niente avrebbe potuto rovinargli quel momento. Sentì Heero chinarsi leggermente in avanti e alzò un po' lo sguardo. "Canteresti di nuovo?" gli chiese.

Duo inarcò le sopracciglia in un'espressione d'incertezza. "C-Cosa?"

"Cantare cosa?" domandò Quatre curioso.

"Ho scoperto che Duo sa cantare piuttosto bene!"

"Heero, ti prego..." balbettò il ragazzo americano, sentendosi piuttosto in imbarazzo.

"Splendido!" esclamò Sally. "Ora ci vuole proprio una bella canzone!"

"Questa me la paghi..." brontolò Duo sottovoce rivolgendosi a Heero che se la rideva, si accorse che tutti gli altri lo fissavano in attesa e alla fine sospirò cominciando a cantare. Trowa s'illuminò in viso, anche lui conosceva quella canzone e presto si unì a Duo così come Sally e Heero che ricordava quasi tutte le parole, del resto aveva una memoria eccezionale. 

Continuarono a cantare le canzoni di Natale che conoscevano e Heero si ricordò, anche se a fatica, che quando era bambino gliene avevano insegnata una anche a lui. Cantò anche Quatre, non una canzone di Natale ovviamente, ma che parlava di amore e di fraternità, di pace e allegria. Scoprirono, così, che anche il giovane arabo aveva una bella voce anche se meno calda di quella di Duo.

*****

Era l'una passata quando smisero di cantare e Duo sorrise affondando di più contro il petto dell'amico. Quello era davvero un giorno speciale e non esisteva alcun posto al mondo in cui avrebbe voluto essere. Vide Sally e Wufei scambiarsi uno sguardo carico d'amore più di quanto loro stessi potessero immaginare, presto anche loro avrebbero affrontato il salto; Quatre rideva poggiato a Trowa mostrandogli la sciarpa con i disegni colorati che gli aveva regalato Relena, certamente gli stava sussurrando che era molto bella ma che nel deserto l'avrebbe usata ben poco. Trowa rise con lui e fu una gioia vedere così felice una persona sempre così seria. Relena, poi, in piedi accanto all'albero, stringeva tra le braccia i suoi regali di Natale per Pargan e Cecil, la vide correre fuori dal salotto e tornare qualche minuto dopo con un grande sorriso sul volto, in fondo non era una cattiva ragazza. 

Duo sorrise e sollevò il viso per guardare Heero; il compagno, che continuava a tenerlo tra le braccia, stava parlando con Wufei chiedendogli se aveva preparato un regalo di Natale per il piccolo Shenlong, il modellino del suo vecchio Gundam. Wufei annuì solennemente e rispose che aveva comprato una nuova vernice più brillante. Heero rise chinando il capo; incontrò gli occhi viola dell'amico e il suo sorriso si spense. Duo era pallido tranne per due macchie cremisi sulle guance, aveva gli occhi lucidi e orlati di un colore violaceo, oltre tutto era coperto da un leggera pellicola di sudore e ogni tanto era attraversato da brividi. Immediatamente gli posò una mano sulla fronte e la sentì scottare.

"Duo..."

"Sssh," sibilò il compagno accomodandosi meglio tra le sue braccia. "Non preoccuparti, è solo un po' di febbre. Non dire niente." 

"Non è solo un po' di febbre, scotti molto."

Duo scosse il capo e tossì. Si strinse di più contro l'amico affondando il viso tra la spalla e il collo di Heero. L'ex-pilota di Wing lo abbracciò più forte ma lo sentì tremare e non c'era modo che lui potesse fare finta di nulla. "Sally," chiamò e Duo mormorò qualcosa d'incomprensibile contro il suo collo. "Credo che Duo abbia la febbre."

La dottoressa si alzò chinandosi poi accanto al ragazzo che non voleva staccarsi da Heero e brontolava che stava bene stringendo la presa intorno al busto del compagno. Heero, però, lo afferrò per le spalle e lo costrinse a tirarsi indietro. "Wufei, mi andresti a prendere la mia borsa, per favore?" Il giovane cinese annuì alzandosi dal tappeto e si affrettò verso il piano superiore. Inevitabilmente nella stanza calò il silenzio. Sally sfiorò il viso del ragazzo e lo sentì caldo davvero, gli controllò le pulsazioni premendogli le dita sul polso e quando arrivò la sua borsa gli sentì le spalle con lo stetoscopio, gli controllò la gola ed infine gli prese la temperatura. "Trent'otto e mezzo... sei ancora convinto di star bene, Duo?" gli chiese preparando una siringa di antibiotico.

"Credo proprio che il tuo Natale finisce qui," commentò Heero e Duo sospirò deluso.

"Non posso restare ancora un po'?"

"No," fu la risposta perentoria di Heero, si alzò e aiutò il compagno a mettersi in piedi. Duo vacillò e sarebbe caduto di certo se l'altro non lo avesse sostenuto, non credeva che la testa gli girasse così tanto e che si sentisse talmente debole.

"F-Forse hai ragione, Heero... buona notte a tutti e buon Natale," balbettò e gli altri ricambiarono gli auguri con un sorriso un po' dispiaciuto e un po' preoccupato. Salire le scale fu un'ardua impresa e arrivati a metà sul pianerottolo dove poi la scala curvava sulla destra, Duo si fermò, il respiro spezzato e il cuore che gli palpitava veloce nel petto. "F-Fammi riprendere fiato, ok?" balbettò, rosso in viso. Heero lo osservò preoccupato e alla fine gli strinse di più il braccio intorno alle spalle e piegò l'altro dietro le ginocchia del compagno; lo sollevò e Duo sospirò nascondendo il capo contro il collo di Heero. "Grazie," gli sussurrò. Raggiunsero il piano superiore e l'ex-pilota di Wing entrò nella sua stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. "Perché nella tua camera?"

"Perché la tua ha un letto piccolo e scomodo."

"Non mi stupirei se Relena l'avesse scelta apposta." Heero rise e adagiò l'amico sul letto; in meno di un minuto Duo era rannicchiato sotto le coperte che gli arrivavano fin sotto gli occhi, l'altro ragazzo si cambiò in fretta e gli fu subito accanto. "Che fai?" gli chiese Duo. "Il Natale è finito per me, mica per te. Torna giù."

"Sssh..." sibilò Heero infilando un braccio sotto il capo di Duo e forzando l'amico a poggiarsi a lui. "**Questo **è il mio Natale..."

"Oh... wow... oggi sei riuscito davvero a stupirmi Yuy, non sapevo sapessi usare tanto bene le parole quando vuoi. Dovresti parlare di più."

"E tu invece dovresti stare un po' più zitto Maxwell." Duo rise e si accucciò di più tra le braccia del compagno, tossì e Heero lo guardò preoccupato. "Ora dormi, Duo, domani ti aspetta il tacchino con il purè e la torta di zucca."

Duo alzò lo sguardo confuso. "Tacchino e torta di zucca?"

"Già, non parlo molto perché preferisco ascoltare... ho chiesto a Cecil di cucinare quei piatti per il pranzo di Natale."

Il pilota americano restò senza parole e poi sorrise felice che il suo amante si fosse ricordato di ciò che gli aveva raccontato a proposito dei Natali della sua infanzia. "Ti amo, Heero."

"Ti amo anch'io. Buon Natale, Duo."

**Fine**

Spero vi siate divertiti a leggere questa storia quanto io mi sono divertita a scriverla! Un grazie di cuore per aver letto!!!  ^_^

Bye bye e alla prossima!!


End file.
